My Own WWE
by aDrian-19-91
Summary: Se me ocurrió la idea de crear mi propio fic de wrestling, en el que yo inventaría feudos, relaciones entre wrestlers, tag-teams...etc. Es decir, como si el mismo autor es decir, el menda fuera manager de una liga. Espero que os guste el resultado
1. Presentación

Se me ocurrió la idea de crear mi propio fic de wrestling, en el que yo inventaría feudos, relaciones entre wrestlers, tag-teams...etc. Es decir, como si el autor fuera manager de una liga. Los "shows" serian en tiempo real. Por ejemplo, RAW se emite los Lunes, por lo tanto, el fic de RAW se publicará el Lunes (se aplicará la misma regla en el caso de que haya un PPV).

Espero que os guste el resultado =)

Antes de nada, dejaré en esta lista los campeones establecidos.

WWE Champion: Umaga (SmackDown!)

World Heavyweight Champion: Kane (RAW)

ECW Champion: Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart (ECW)

USA Champion: Chris Masters (SmackDown!)

Intercontinental Champion: Deuce (RAW)

Cruiserweight Champion: Beth Phoenix (RAW)

Womens Champion: Mickie James (RAW)

Divas Champion: Maria Kanellis (SmackDown!)

Hardcore Champion: Tommy Dreamer (ECW)

European Champion: Vladimir Kozlov (SmackDown!)

World Tag Team Champions: JBL & Morrison (RAW)

WWE Tag Team Champions: The Hart Foundation (ECW)

Managers de cada liga

__________________________________

RAW: William Regal// Asistente Ejecutivo del MG: Dave Taylor

SmackDown!: Ric Flair// Asistente Ejecutivo: Sylvain Grenier

ECW: Theodore Long// Asistentes Ejecutivos: Mike Adamle y Sandman

**ROSTER_****___________________________**

**:::RAW:::**

____Main Eventers____

The Rock (Heel)

Randy Orton (Heel)

JBL (Tweener)

Edge (Heel)

Bobby Lashley (Tweener)

John Morrison (Tweener)

____Upper Midcarders____

Kane (Tweener)

Chuck Palumbo (Heel)

Rey Mysterio (Face)

Batista (Heel)

Deuce (Face)

Lance Cade (Heel)

William Regal (Heel)

___Midcarders___

Dave Taylor (Heel)

D-Lo Brown (Tweener)

Kofi Kingston (Face)

Jamie Noble (Face)

Monty Brown (Tweener)

JTG (Face)

Shad (Face)

Santino Marella (Heel)

___Lower Midcarders___

Cody Rhodes (Heel)

Ted DiBiase Jr. (Heel)

"The " Ade Stormwind (Heel)

____Openers/Jobbers____

Paul Burchill (Heel)

Paul London (Face)

Robbie McAllister (Face)

Rory McAllister (Face)

____Apariciones ocasionales____

Vince McMahon (Heel)

"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Tweener)

Shane McMahon (Heel)

**:::SmackDown:::**

___Main Eventers___

Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Heel)

Undertaker (Tweener)

Chris Jericho (Heel)

Big Show (Face)

"The Untouchable" John Cena (Tweener)

____Uppermidcarders____

Ric Flair (Tweener)

CM Punk (Tweener)

Big Daddy V (Tweener)

Vladimir Kozlov (Heel)

Mr. Kennedy (Face)

MVP (Heel)

Umaga (Heel)

Chris Masters (Tweener)

Hurricane Helms (Tweener)

____Midcarders____

Elijah Burke (Tweener)

Carlito (Tweener)

Primo Colón (Tweener)

Eugene (Face)

Zack Ryder (Face)

Curt Hawkins (Face)

The Brian Kendrick (Heel)

Doink The Clown (Heel)

Shelton Benjamin (Face)

Chavo Guerrero (Heel)

Festus (Tweener)

René Duprée (Heel)

Sylvan Grenier (Tweener)

____Lower Midcarders____

Jesse (Face)

The Great Khali (Heel)

Ezekiel (Heel)

John Wayne Yang (Face)

____Openers/Jobbers____

Domino (Heel)

Kung Fu Naki (Face)

Shannon Moore (Face)

**:::ECW:::**

____Main Eventers____

Jeff Hardy (Face)

Bret Hart (Heel)

Shawn Michaels (Face)

Sabu (Tweener)

Finlay (Tweener)

Mark Henry (Heel)

____Upper Midcarders____

Matt Hardy (Face)

Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart (Heel)

Kevin Thorn (Tweener/Heel)

Tommy Dreamer (Face)

Sandman (Tweener)

The Miz (Face)

Evan Bourne (Face)

Tony Atlas (Tweener)

The Boogeyman (Face)

____Midcarders____

Mike Knox (Heel)

Bam Neely (Heel)

Super Crazy (Face)

Kenny Dykstra (Heel)

____Lower Midcarders/Oppeners o Jobbers____

Hornswoggle (Face)

"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan (Face)

Stevie Richards (Face)

Hardcore Holly (Tweener)

Snitsky (Tweener)

Colin Delaney (Heel)

**:::DIVAS:::**

____Main Eventers____

Mickie James (Face)

Beth Phoenix (Heel)

Melina (Tweener)

Natalya Neidhart (Heel)

Lita (Heel)

____Uppermidcarders____

Michelle McCool (Face)

Katie Lea Burchill (Heel)

Ashley Massaro (Tweener)

Maria Kanellis (Face)

Cherry (Face)

____Midcarders____

Victoria (Heel)

Jillian Hall (Heel)

Candice Michelle (Tweener)

____Low Midcarders y/o Bikini Contest____

Kelly Kelly (Face) *podría subir a Midcarder*

Tiffany (Face)

Eve Torres (Face)

Layla London (Heel)

Lena Yada (Face)

Maryse (Heel)

**:::Tag Teams:::**

The Rock & Beth Phoenix (Heel)

Bourne n' Miz Mix (Evan Bourne y The Miz) (Face)

The Hardys (Jeff y Matt Hardy) (Face)

The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart y Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart) (Heel)

Simply Priceless (Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase) (Heel)

Regal & Taylor (William Regal, Dave Taylor y en ocasiones Paul y Katie Lea Burchill) (Heel)

Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton con Lita ocasionalmente como mánager) (Heel)

The Brian Kendrick & Ezekiel (Heel)

Jesse & Festus (Face)

Cryme Tyme (JTG y Shad) (Face)

Paul y Katie Lea Burchill (Heel)

Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins (Face)

La Résistance (Sylvan Grenier y René Duprée) (Heel)

Finlay & Hornswoggle (Tweener)

ECW Originals (Sabu, Tommy Dreamer y Sandman) (Tweener)

Black Power (Mark Henry, Tony Atlas y ocasionalmente Big Daddy V) (Heel)

Hardcore Old School ("Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Stevie Richards, Super Crazy, Snitsky y Hardcore Holly) (Face)

The Highlanders (Robbie y Rory McAllister) (Face)

**:::Non-Wrestlers:::**

Mick Foley (Comentarista de SmackDown!) *Tambien Wrestler ocasional*

Jim Ross (Comentarista de SmackDown!)

Jerry 'The King' Lawler (Comentarista de RAW) *Tambien wrestler ocasional*

Michael Cole (Comentarista de RAW)

Lillian García (RAW Announcer)

Justin Roberts (SmackDown! Announcer)

Tony Chimel (ECW Announcer)

Todd Grisham (Comentarista de ECW)

Theodore Long (MG de ECW)


	2. SmackDown 2 1 2009

**1ª Parte**

Intro de SmackDown!

Domino se encuentra en el centro del ring con un micrófono. Comienza a insultar a su ex-compañero Deuce y el público comienza a abuchearle. Domino ignora los abucheos y continúa lanzando insultos y los supuestos trapos sucios de Deuce. Dice que en el SummerSlam se hará justicia y SmackDown se quedará con el título Intercontinental (Nota importante: Deuce pertenece a RAW).

Justo en ese momento se escucha la canción de entrada de Deuce y aparece éste con el campeonato Intercontinental sobre el hombro y un micrófono en la mano. El público aplaude a Deuce.

Deuce desmiente todo lo que ha dicho Domino y recuerda a éste que no estarán solos en el ring en Summerslam. "El recién llegado D-Lo Brown es un firme candidato al título" Dice Deuce "Así que yo que tú me preocuparía más por lo que sucederá el domingo de la semana que viene en vez de buscar excusas tontas para poner a este gran público en mi contra".

El público dedica una gran ovación a Deuce.

Domino hace un gesto a Deuce con la mano, lo cual hace enfadar a este último. Cuando Deuce se encamina furioso hacia el ring, suena la música de entrada de D-Lo Brown y éste surge del escenario corriendo a toda prisa. Realiza una Spear sobre Deuce y éste queda tendido sobre la rampa. Domino intenta escapar pero D-Lo Brown le pilla cerca de la mesa de comentaristas y ejecuta otra Spear sobre él.

Los dos "Travoltas" están tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes, y D-Lo Brown parece estar recuperándose de un repentino ataque de ira.

**2ª Parte**

CM Punk VS Mr Kennedy - Single Match

El combate se desarrolla con normalidad, CM punk consigue dominar por un momento, pero MR. Kennedy enseguida se hace con el control. Realiza la Green Bay Plunge desde una de las esquinas del ring e intenta el conteo, aunque solo llega a 2. Los siguientes minutos son un intercambio de golpes muy variados. Tras un tremendo clothesline ejecutado por Mr. Kennedy CM punk reacciona con una dropkick a la cara de su rival, aunque éste consigue incorporarse con la rapidez suficiente como para poder agarrar a CM Punk y ejecutar el Mick Check. Mr. Kennedy cubre a CM Punk y... 1-2-3!

Resultado: Vence Mr. Kennedy limpiamente, sin ningún tipo de problema o interferencia de cualquier otra superestrella.

**3ª Parte**

Single, sin manager VS con manager

Jimmy Wang Yang VS Ezekiel (Con The Brian Kendrick)

Las acrobacias de Jimmy Wang Yang ejercen poco efecto sobre Ezekiel, a quien le bastan una bomba y un chokeslam para debilitar a Yang y realizar el conteo de 3 y llevarse así la victoria.

Una vez ha ganado su compañero, The Brian Kendrick coge un micrófono, salta al ring y comienza a insultar al público con su personalidad arrogante. Habla de Paul London (su excompañero) como si éste hubiese sido un bicho al que tuvo que aplastar para poder cumplir su propósito en la compañía, demostrar al mundo que él es mejor que nadie y más inteligente que cualquier otra persona. "No me considero un ser malvado" Chulea Brian "Es normal que no lo entendais, estoy muy por encima del bien o del mal, quiero decir, estoy muy por encima de vosotros, y os lo voy a demostrar haciéndome con el campeonato de los EEUU".

Suena la música de entrada de Chris Masters y éste acude al escenario con el cinturón puesto acompañado por Paul London. Masters, London, Kendrick y Ezekien intercambian miradas, pero no se dicen nada...

**4ª Parte**

Xtreme Rules match (ECW en SmackDown)

Shawn Michaels VS Tommy Dreamer

El combate lo domina HBK casi en su totalidad empleando su depuradísima técnica, pero Dreamer, como buen veterano hardcore, tiene varios trucos bajo la manga. Debilita a Michaels con algunas llaves de sumisión y le deja tendido sobre la lona, momento que aprovecha Tommy para ir a por una silla metálica. Dreamer golpea una y otra vez a Michaels con la silla en las piernas y en el abdomen, lo que daña al Showstopper lo suficiente como para que Dreamer pueda ejecutar su finisher y realizar el conteo de 3.

BACKSTAGE___

Teddy Long está enla sala de monitores viendo el combate cuando aparece Bret Hart. Teddy Long se percata de ello y saluda a Bret con un apretón de manos. "¿Cómo va eso, Bret?" Dice Teddy.

A lo que Hart responde: "Muy Bien, Teddy. Muchas gracias por convencer a Flair para que pusiera hoy a ese cretino en un combate sin descalificación contra el salvaje de Dreamer. Veremos si tiene narices para presentarse en el Summerslam...o si por lo menos puede tenerse sobre una pierna" (Bret ríe y entrega algo a T-Long en la mano)

"Gracias, Bret, pero no hacía falta. Ya sabes que yo estoy encantado de poder ayudarte" Dice Theodore, a lo que Bret responde: "Eres el mejor, tío" (Bret se va)

Theodore abre la mano y se descubre lo que le ha dado Bret...un fajo de billetes atados por una cinta.

**5ª Parte**

MVP Vip Lounge (Espacio de entrevistas)

Aparece MVP en el ring con el decorado de la VIP Lounge, sentado en uno de los dos sillones. MVP comienza a hablar.

"Hoy me he tomado la molestia de tener un invitado de lujo. Supongo que ninguno de vosotros me lo agradecerá (se refiere al público), pero como ya sabéis...no me importa un pimiento (el público dedica un sonoro abucheo a MVP). Espero que demostréis algo más de respeto por el campeón de la WWE, ¡Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Suena el tema de Steve Austin. Lleva el cinturón de la WWE sobre el hombro. Choca las manos del público con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez se sube al ring, MVP le invita a sentarse en el otro sillón. Steve Austin deja el cinturón en el otro lado del silón.

"¿Cómo va eso?" Dice MVP "¿Realmente te ves preparado para la amenaza que se te viene encima para el Summerslam?"

Stone cold toma en su mano el micro que había sobre una de las mesitas.

"Me veo más que capacitado para pasar por encima de esa bestia" (Se refiere a Umaga)

"Creo que estamos ante un First Ever Match, lo que significa que nunca te has enfrentado a Umaga. Teniendo esto en cuenta, ¿Cómo sabes que no es Umaga el que te va a pasar por encima?"

Stone Cold se queda callado, pero contesta a los pocos segundos.

"Créeme, me creo más que capacitado para esto, sé que "eso" a lo que llamáis el Bulldozer Samoano no es ni la mitad que yo, y no entiendo cómo puede ser el primer candidato al título. He de admitir que me he llevado una gran decepción.

El público aplaude y vitorea a Stone Cold.

"ya..." Dice MVP "¿Pues sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Creo que Umaga te va a machacar y te va a poner en tu sitio, y...¿sabes cuál es tu sitio, lo sabes? (MVP pierde los nervios) Deberías estar en un jeriátrico, tu etapa aquí ya ha finalizado, fuiste muy bueno en el pasado, no lo niego, pero ahora, léeme los labios, CHO-CHE-AS"

Esto enfada mucho a Stone Cold, quien se levanta, al igual que MVP. Ambos comienzan a golpearse furiosamente hasta que Stone Cold consigue hacerle un Stunner y dejar en el suelo inconsciente a MVP.

Stone Cold escupe a MVP, coge su título y se va. Pero cuando está en la rampa...se oye la música de Umaga, quien entra en escena y consigue aplicarle un Samoan Spike a Stone Cold, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

Umaga coge el título de la WWE, lo mira...y lanza uno de sus gritos. El samoano está listo para su combate en Summerslam...

**6ª Parte **

4º Combate: Single match

Vladimir Kozlov VS Jeff Hardy

Los dos luchadores hacen su entrada, Jeff Hardy es especialmente aclamado y vitoreado por el público.

Una vez empieza el combate, ambos luchadores depliegan sus diferentes habilidades.

Pero la fuerza bruta fria e inteligente del campeón europeo puede con la agilidad deslumbrante del ex-campeón de la ECW. En pocos minutos Kozlov toma la iniciativa, aunque Hardy se defiende muy bien no puede evitar una de las terribles bombas de Kozlov y el Enigma Carismático es derrotado en la primera cuenta del ecuentro.

Kozlov celebra su victoria como de costumbre, mostrando una cara seria y sin mostrar remordimiento alguno.

Alza el cinturon que le arrebató a William Regal y se va con tranquilidad, ignorando los abucheos del publico.

**7ª Parte -- Main Event**

Se apagan las luces y se oye un gong repetidas veces...

todo se ve envuelto en una tetrica escena, cuya única iluminación son unos pocos focos azules.

Suena la Sinfonía del Cementerio que anuncia la llegada de Undertaker.

Taker realiza su peculiar y legendaria entrada y aguarda en el centro del ring.

Undertaker VS ¿¿??

El rival de Undertaker ha sido un secreto bien guardado desde que Ric Flair anunciara este combate el Viernes pasado. Hoy es el gran día.

Suena la música de Ric Flair y aparece éste, trajeado y con un micrófono en la mano.

"Undertaker" Dice Ric "Ha llegado el momento de presentarte a un rival equiparable a ti. Uno de los pocos capaces de tumbarte... (el público aplaude a Ric y a Taker) El público está habriento de espectáculo, por lo que sin más preambulos voy a dar paso al último combate de hoy. Adelante, ¡que pase el adversario!"

Undertaker aguarda sereno.

Se apagan las luces.

Suena un órgano...es una melodía triste y lenta. El público se sobrecoge...sólo unos pocos reconocen esa música..."

Se produce una explosión de fuego en el escenario, unos pocos focos iluminan el estadio con una tenue luz roja...

y suena el antiguo tema de Kane.

En el escenario aparece el antiguo Kane enmascarado, quien hace la misma entrada que ya hiciera años atrás...

¿es realmente este Kane el original? se preguntan emocionados Mick Foley y Jim Ross (los comentaristas).

Kane alza sus brazos en el ring y cuando los baja de golpe...de los postes del ring brotan poderosas lenguas de fuego que estremecen al publico.

Se oye la campana y el combate comienza. El misterioso Kane toma la iniciativa, golpeando a Taker y haciendole tambalearse.

Conforme pasan los minutos el combate se hace más y más brutal. En un momento Taker consigue atrapar a Kane para ejecutar la llave cortaalientos. Kane no se mueve, parece que no intenta escapar, es como si...como si ubno necesitara respirar/b/u...

Kane consigue librarse de la llave, pero entonces taker lo alza y le pone en la posicion perfecta para ejecutar sobre Kane el Tombstone Piledriver. La cabeza de Kane choca brutalmente contra el suelo y Taker busca la cuenta.

Aunque apenas llega a 1.

Kane agarra al Deadman del cuello, pone uno de los brazos de su rival sobre su hombro, le alza...y le hace caer duramente contra la lona. El feroz impacto enmudeció el fervor del público...a todos se les heló la sangre.

Kane busco la cuenta sobre Taker...

1

2

y 3...

Suena la campana y se da por finalizado el combate.

La duración ha sido increíblemente corta. Todos estan enmudecidos...¿que es lo que pasa con este Kane? ¿es de verdad el mismo Kane que hemos visto competir hasta ahora?

Kane levanta los brazos y vuelve a hacer surgir las llamas de los postes...tras gritar numerosas veces "I'm back, I'm back!" se va y desaparece por el escenario.

No os perdais el RAW del lunes, tal vez este misterioso Kane tenga algo que decir...


	3. RAW 5 1 2009

**1ª PARTE**

Intro de RAW.

Tras los fuegos artificiales y la presentación del show se oye la canción de entrada de William Regal. Aparece éste trajeado seguido por su asistente, Dave Taylor (También trajeado y con el pelo algo más largo y elegante, con un flequillo que le tapa parte de la frente).

Regal alza el micro y se dispone a hablar. El público le dedica un sonoro abucheo.

"No me gustaría tener que recurrir al apagón de nuevo" El abucheo se intensificó. "Pero quiero que sepáis que voy a hacer algo bueno para RAW y para todos vosotros"

El público no cambia de parecer, sigue abucheando y Taylor intenta controlar la situación, aunque nadie del público le hace caso.

"Supongo que sabréis que el Domingo que viene me enfrentaré a Vladimir Kozlov por el Campeonato Europeo. Pues bien, como sabréis la fuerza de Kozlov no tiene nada que hacer contra mi depurada técnica y mis habilidades secretas"

El público comienza a corear "Regal sucks! Regal sucks!" y el MG niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "¡Sólo quería deciros que voy a traer ese cinturón de nuevo a Raw, voy a batir el récord de consecución más numerosa de títulos en seis meses y voy a hacer el Campeonato Europeo mío para siempre!"

El público sigue coreando cánticos contra Regal.

Dave Taylor sube cabreado al ring y Regal le cede el micro.

"Si no apoyáis a mi compañero...es porque estais con el ruso, ¡sois todos unos malditos traidores!"

El público cambia el cántico. "Taylor sucks! Taylor sucks!"

En ese momento suena la canción de Kozlov. ¿Quién ha invitado a éste a RAW?

Sorprendentemente, cuando Kozlov aparece con el cinturón de Campeón Europeo, el público aplaude su llegada. Mientras Regal deja el micrófono en el suelo y se quita la chaqueta se puede oir: "Damn Flair"

Kozlov sube al ring, se quita el cinturón y encara a Regal y a Taylor, aunque no parece dispuesto a atacarles. Pero en cuanto Regal intenta articular una palabra... Kozlov le pega un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago y el inglés cae fulminado. Cuando Taylor se dispone a vengar a su compatriota, Kozlov le suelta un terrible golpe en la cabeza con el cinturón, lo que le hace sangrar y caer desmayado.

Kozlov alza el título y mira al público con la cara seria que le caracteriza, suena la música de Kozlov y se oyen los coros.

"England sucks! England sucks! England sucks! England sucks!"

**2ª PARTE**

BACKSTAGE__________

Edge y lita están en una sala bastante amplia, en la cual se ve un coche aparcado en el otro extremo.

"Cuando vuelva Orton va a ser la leche" Dice Edge "Volveremos a formar Rated-RKO y dejaremos RAW patas arriba."

Lita, bastante coqueta, responde a Edge

"Ya veo...no pensabas volver a RAW para perder el tiempo, supongo que serás bueno y me dejarás que sea vuestra compañera de equipo..."

Edge no se lo piensa ni un instante "Claro que sí, superaremos con creces a MNM, seremos el mejor trío mixto de la historia de esta empresa, les arrebataremos los títulos a todos, los aplastaremos, los mutilaremos" Edge hablaba con furia contenida y parecía estar volviéndose loco "y una vez les hayamos arrebatado el título por parejas al banquero gordo y al guaperas iré a por el desecho rojo, Kane, y le quitaré el título sin mostrar compasión alguna, ese tío es un carcamal loco, no sé que hace todavía en..."

La cara de horror de Lita hizo callar a Edge. Apuntó con su dedo a su compañero.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

Lita solo pudo articular unas pocas palabras.

"Detrás...de ti..."

Edge se dio la vuelta y alguien le cogió del cuello. Debía de ser alguien realmente fuerte porque pudo levantarle sin esfuerzo. Edge pataleaba desesperado, pero quien le había cogido no pensaba soltarle. Lita gritaba mientras corría desesperada alrededor de ellos sin saber qué hacer.

(No vemos quién es quien ha cogido a Edge, ya que sólo vemos un pequeño plano de él).

El gigante lleva a Edge a la zona lateral del coche aparcado y le estampa contra las ventanillas con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que éstas se hundan tras el impacto y se rompan todos los cristales del coche. La alarma del coche se pone en marcha.

El ser ignora a Lita y se da la vuelta para marcharse. Una vez se da la vuelta vemos quién es...¡Es el Kane enmascarado!

Lita se acerca a Edge llorando desconsoladamente, mientras

la alarma suena de fondo.

Kane cierra la puerta que daba a la sala donde están Edge y Lita, avanza unos pasos y se queda quieto.

Entonces levanta los brazos.

Echa un terrible grito.

Y baja los brazos de golpe.

La explosión es tan brutal que las puertas de la sala se desmontan y se abollan. Kane no parece inmutarse. Una vez vemos el plano de la sala...sólo podemos contemplar el coche socarrado y una camiseta quemada y hecha trizas...era la que llevaba Edge...

Kane la coge. Gruñe

Se activa la alarma de incendios y se conectan los aspersores. Kane mira hacia el aspersor que tenía mas cerca.

Mientras cae el agua en su mascara...vuelve a gruñir...una vez tras otra.

**3ª PARTE**

Single Match

Deuce VS D-Lo Brown

Ambos luchadores salen al ring con sus respectivos temas de entrada. Ambos son aplaudidos.

Comienza el combate y D-Lo Brown parece llevar la iniciativa. Tumba con fuerza a Deuce contra la lona y se lanza para efectuar un dropkick que llega a la cara del engominado.

Mientras Deuce se lamenta del dolor D-Lo Brown salta para golpear a Deuce con un codo volador que llega a impactar sobre el abdomen de Deuce, quien se duele de este último golpe. El negrito coge al travolta de los pelos para levantarle, ¡pero a Deuce no le gusta que que le toqueteen la gomina!, un puñetazo que va derecho al estomago y un gancho bien ejecutado a la barbilla que aturden a D-Lo Brown lo suficiente para que Deuce agarre la cabeza, se lance para atras...¡Qué gran DDT! El morenito se agacho, se agacho para oler la florecita y le pico, le pico, ¡le picó! la avispita.

Deuce busca la cuenta pero a duras penas llega a 2.

El travolta se lamenta mientras D-Lo Brown se levanta. El morenito patea la pierna derecha del travolta y va seguida

de un tremendo puñetazo a la cara que hace caer a la superestrella de la gomina. D-Lo Brown anda hacia atras sin mirar, el arbitro estaba distraido por una figura que se había colado cerca de la mesa de comentaristas y el morenito le hace caer aparentemente sin intencion.

Se muestra la figura escondida...¡es Domino!

D-Lo Brown mira al arbitro preocupado porque éste se duele bastante de la cara, pero enseguida mira a Domino, luego mira a Deuce...y se sonríe, se sonríe el morenito...

Se baja del ring y se agacha para mirar bajo la lona del ring, buscando algo.

Busca D-Lo Brown...parece que ha encontrado algo, ¿que es? Mami que sera lo que tiene el negro, ¿qué sera?

D-Lo Brown sale y se muestra lo que parece un palo de hockey en una de sus manos mientras en la otra sostiene un extraño cable. La camara enfoca y nos damos cuenta de lo que es, ¡un alambre de espinos!

Envuelve el alambre en una de las partes del stick de hockey, seguramente será la que golpee a Deuce; D-Lo Brown comienza a oir los abucheos del público, ¿a que se debe este cambio repentino de personalidad? D-Lo Brown siempre habia sido un luchador limpio, pero recordemos que se enfrentará al mismo rival que hoy y a la sombrita errante en Summerslam (el Domingo que viene) por el campeonato Intercontinental, y es que el oro cambia a las personas.

El morenito se agarra de las cuerdas para subir a la zona del ring, pero ¡sorpresa sorpresa! Deuce ya se habia incorporado, golpea a D-Lo Brown y lo empija, el morenito suelta el stick y Deuce lo coge con aversión, pero ay mamita...justo en ese momento el arbitro gira la cabeza, ve caer a D-Lo Brown, a Deuce tirando un stick de hockey con alambre de espinos...¿y qué va a pensar el pobre hombre?

Suena la campana y se da como ganador a D-Lo Brown por descalificación, quien celebra su triunfo alzando un puño, con los abucheos del público como acompañantes del tema del negrito, que empieza a sonar.

¡Deuce esta tan frustrado que no ve entrar al ring a su antiguo compañero! Domino golpea a su alma gemela con el cinturon Intercontinental y Deuce cae rendido. Domino alza el cinturóm. se lleva los abucheos del respetable y en esto que, que casualidad, mira a D-Lo Brown, que dice no no no con el dedo y se apunta luego a si mismo, haciendo el gesto del cinturon invisible, lo cual quiere decir que ese cinturón será suyo en Summerslam. Domino rie, mira a Deuce...pero ojo que aquí no acaba la cosa, una vez D-Lo Brown se ha ido el traidor de los travoltas coge el stick y comienza a golpear duramente a Deuce, quien tovavía yacía tendido sobre la lona. Los empleados de seguridad, incluyendo al comentarista y ex-luchador Jerry Lawler, intentan frenar a Domino, quien al cabo de un rato cede y se va con el stick, recibiendo un sonoro abucheo. Vienen los asistentes con una camilla pero ¡atención! pasan demasiado cerca de Domino y este arremete contra la camilla, la alza y golpea al suelo con ella para romperla.

Al final entre muchos tienen que llevarse a cuestas a Deuce, quien sangra por doquier. Desde luego esas heridas no tienen muy buena pinta.

**4ª PARTE**

Single Tag Team Match

JBL & Morrison (con Melina) VS ¿¿??

Se oye la música de JBL y aparece el extraño trío formado por el banquero, el guaperas y la de las piernas de chicle, Melina. JBL y Morrison suben al ring mientras Melina les mira desde las escaleras. Ambos alzan los cinturones de campeones del mundo por parejas.

Aguardan a sus rivales...

Suena la música de The Miz y aparece éste acompañado por Evan Bourne, ambos pertenecientes al roster de ECW.

El público, no obstante, les aplaude, Miz y Bourne chocan las manos del respetable y suben al ring.

Cabe recordar que hay mucha tensión entre Miz y Morrison últimamente.

Será Bourne quien luche contra Morrison, de modo que Miz y JBL esperarán tras las cuerdas el relevo. Melina se encuentra en los aledaños del ring animando a los suyos.

Suena la campana y se produce el choque de brazos entre Morrison y Bourne. El joven Evan consigue atestar un rodillazo al estómago de Morrison y ejecutar un perfecto DDT. Busca la cuenta que tan solo llega a 1. Bourne está cerca de su compañero pero decide no dar el relevo todavía, se pone en posición de ataque esperando a que Morrison se levante. Se reincorpora su rival, Bourne se lanza a por el y... ¡perfecta enzuigiri (salto-acrobacia que finaliza con una patada en la cara del rival) de Morrison, quien consigue evadir perfectamente el ataque de su rival!

Bourne cae duramente sobre la lona, sorprendido por su rival. Morrison sube al esquinero inferior izquierdo del ring, tiene a Bourne cerca, va a saltar...¡Tremendo rodillazo en el estómago que Bourne no logra esquivar! Morrison busca la cuenta pero ésta solo llega a 1.

Bourne posee una increíble dureza, ha recibido dos golpes durísimos y todavía puede resistir el pinfall (cuenta de 3) del rival. Morrison corre hacia su esquinero y da el relevo a su compañero, John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

El banquero vaquero espera a que Bourne se levante, éste se reincorpora y da el relevo a su compañero, The Miz, quien sale escopetado hacia JBL, ejecutando una perfecta dropkick a la altura del pecho de su rival. JBL tiene mucha estabilidad y ha evitado la caída, pero ha aprovechado el rebote de las cuerdas para ejecutar un Clothesline From Hell de fuerza algo reducida. Miz se golpea duramente contra la lona, JBL busca la cuenta. 1, 2 y...¡uuuy!

por poquito no llega la cuenta a 3. Miz consigue levantarse, agarra la cabeza de su rival, golpea el estómago de JBL varias veces con sus rodillas, pero el banquero retrocede llevándose a The Miz, consigue soltar un brazo para dar el relevo a su compañero, ¡Morrison!

¡Tenemos un first ever match con bastante morbo (sin malpensar -_-U) ahora mismo! ¡Los que fueran antiguos compañeros, The Miz y John Morrison, van a enfrentarse en un ring!

Ambos se miran, intercambias miradas durante unos segundos, son instantes que se hacen eternos, se acercan poco a poco...Morrison intenta soltar un puñetazo que Miz esquiva, este se incorpora y ambos comienzan a pegarse y darse golpes cegados por la ira, solo Miz parece de repente recibir un toque del hada de la inteligencia, consigue moverse ágilmente, coge la cabeza de Morrison y...¡Mizard of Oz! ¡Miz busca la cuenta!

1 2 y ¡3!

Miz y Bourne alzan los brazos rebosantes de alegría mientras JBL y Melina se llevan las manos a la cara. Visto esto,¿Serán capaces de retener su título en SummerSlam frente a Regal y Taylor?

De repente suena la música del Asistente Ejecutivo de Raw, Dave Taylor, y éste sale, micrófono en mano, con una venda en la frente.

"Regal está indispuesto en estos momentos, pero me ha dicho que os comente una serie de cambios que tendrán lugar para el combate que tendrá lugar entre los perdedores de este combate y nosotros en Summerslam." El público abuchea a Taylor. "Nuestro combate será un hardcore tornado match en una steel cage." El público cambió los abucheos por aplausos, JBL, Morrison (que ya se había levantado) y Melina miraron incrédulos al asistente ejecutivo.

Miz y Bourne se burlaron del trío rival.

"Pero hay más, como veo que os llevais muy bien con Miz y Bourne, les voy a dar la opción de enfrentarse en el mismo combate con nosotros, también con opción al título. Eso es, será un triple threat hardcore tornado tag." Bourne y Miz estallaron de alegría. "De modo que en Summerslam os enfrentaréis en dos combates, uno por el campeonato mundial por parejas y otro por el campeonato de la WWE por parejas, pero claro, antes debéis confirmarme que queréis participar en nuestro combate por el título." Lilian García pasa un micrófono a Miz y este contesta: "Es evidente que aceptamos, aunque tu propuesta me haya parecido sospechosa un título es un título, allí estaremos" Miz coge aire y vuelve a acercarse el micro "Sé que quieres aprovecharte de mi rivalidad con Morrison para mantenernos entretenidos y así obtener vosotros el título, pero te equivocas, será mejor que nos tengáis en cuenta a mi y a Bourne el domingo que viene"

Taylor ríe y el público le abuchea.

"Interprétalo como quieras, solo te recuerdo que vamos a vernos las caras por un título, y no va a ser un combate cualquiera"

Suena la música de Taylor y este se retira.

Se muestra a Bourne, Miz, Morrison, JBL y melina en el ring, mirandose y sonriendo maliciosamente.

**5ª PARTE**

Single Match: Randy Orton y Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Con Beth Phoenix) VS The Highlanders (Robbie y Rory McAllister)

Una vez presentados los luchadores comienza el combate. El campeón del pueblo y Rory McAllister serán los primeros en enfrentarse.

Rory golpea a Johnson en el pecho pero éste apenas se inmuta.

The Rock coge a Rory, le pone en posición de bottom, le alza yy...¡El impacto del escocés contra la lona duele de sólo oirlo! The Rock le levanta, arrastra a Rory hasta su esquinero y da el relevo a Orton. Dwayne Johnson suelta a Rory para que el Asesino de Leyendas ejecute un perfecto RKO.

Rory yace sin sentido en la lona, Orton busca la cuenta, 1, 2 y ¡3!

Robbie se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Se oye de fondo el "I Hear Voices", acompasado por los abucheos del público.

The Rock alza el brazo de Orton y ambos celebran la victoria, junto con Beth, quien salta al ring luciendo su campeonato de Peso Crucero.

En ese momento Orton patea el estómago de Dwayne Johnson y ejecuta otro perfecto RKO que fulmina el people's champ.

Beth Phoenix enloquece y va de nuevo a por Orton, pero éste consigue anticiparse y realizar otro increíble RKO.

Los abucheos se intensifican.

Sigue sonando el tema de Orton... la cara de Orton lo dice todo. Él es un asesino, no tiene remordimientos.

Orton arrebata el micro a Lilian y se dispone a hablar.

"Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, de modo que sólo os advertiré una cosa" El público abuchea. "Yo no elijo a mis víctimas...ellas se eligen por sí mismas"

Deja caer el micro, Lilian va a cogerlo, se levanta y...¡Otro perfecto RKO que deja a la guapa anunciadora de RAW tendida inconsciente sobre la lona! ¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!? Orton vuelve a coger el micro.

"Lo advertí"

Suena "I Hear Voices" de nuevo y Orton se va como si nada hubiese sucedido.

**6ª PARTE - MAIN EVENT **

World Heavyweight Championship Match -- Kane VS ¿¿??

La iluminación se vuelve de color rojo tenue y suena el tema de Kane.

El auténtico y calvo Kane aparece con el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados, el máximo de los galardones de la liga RAW.

Kane hace su entrada y hace estallar en el ring las clásicas llamaradas de los postes.

Kane espera a su rival...

Se oscurece todo, aparece de nuevo la iluminación roja y se oye el mismo órgano que ya se oyera el viernes pasado en SmackDown!

Suena el antiguo tema de Kane. El Kane enmascarado aparece, para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Kane (auténtico).

El enmascarado hace una entrada calcada a la del calvito Kane. El calvito parece furioso. (Para distinguir a un kane de otro, el auténtico llevará una "estrellita" el final de su nombre, por ejemplo: Kane*)

El combate comienza y ya se dan signos de brutalidad. Ambos luchadores son muy rudos y resistentes, por lo tanto es muy probable que el combate se alargue bastante.

Transcurren los minutos, y Kane* parace aguantar contra su alter ego más tiempo que lo que aguantara su hermano con el mismo rival el pasado Viernes. Se ven varios chokeslams, varios clotheslines. El combate es realmente brutal.

Cuando ambos ya estaban agotados, un cambio repentino en la iluminación les interrumpe.

Comienza a sonar un nuevo tema, una mezcla entre los temas de Edge y de Lita, y éstos dos aparecen.

El Kane enmascarado se queda quieto de repente, ocasión que aprovecha Kane* para atestarle un durísimo golpe en la boca del estómago y buscar la cuenta. 1, 2, ¡3!

Edge y Lita corren hacia el Ring, suben y comienzan a apalizar al enmascarado Kane. Kane* también se une y al final tienen que acudir los empleados de seguridad.

De repente se apagan las luces.

Vuelven a encenderse y el enmascarado Kane ya no está. ¡Y tampoco Lita! Edge busca desesperado pero no le encuentra por ninguna parte. Kane* también echa algo en falta, su cinturón de campeón ha desaparecido...

De repente, las luces se vuelven a apagar y la titantron muestra al Kane misterioso en lo que parece ser un antro oscuro, con el cinturón de Kane* en una mano y con Lita, quien está desmayada en el otro brazo del monstruo rojo con máscara. Comienza a reirse a carcajadas y de los postes del ring brotan llamaradas poderosísimas.

Edge y Kane* se miran... ¿qué pueden hacer ahora?


	4. SummerSlam 2008

(Como el fic ya lo tenía empezado en otra web los PPVs con los que actualizaré estos días concuerdan con los de la época en la cual empecé a escribir. No obstante, pienso apresurarme para llegar al Royal Rumble con el fic totalmente actualizado, disculpad las posibles molestias ^^U)

_**WWE Championship (Loser Fires Up Match): Stone Cold Steve Austin VS Umaga VS Chris Jericho **_

Jericho no puede participar debido a una lesión previa al combate. Gana Umaga limpiamente tras ejecutar un samoan spike, por lo que obtiene el campeonato mas prestigioso de smackdown y echa a Stone Cold de la compañía.

_**World Heavyweight Championship: Kane VS John "Bradshaw" Layfield VS Edge**_

Kane retiene tras ejecutar un chokeslam sobre JBL y realizar el pinfall, aunque cabe recordar que el título físico lo tiene el Kane enmascarado.

Una vez ha ganado Kane* aparece el Kane enmascarado con el título de los pesos pesados y hace su particular entrada. Tras esto, combate contra Kane*.

El enmascarado deja el título al lado de Kane*, quien yace desmayado sobre la lona.

_**ECW Championship: Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart VS Bret Hart VS Shawn Michaels**_

Jim Neidhart y Bret Hart cooperan para debilitar a Michaels.

Una vez este esta lo suficientemente débil como para no poder actuar, Jim Neidhart se deja ganar para que Bret gane y puedan compartir su triunfo como dominadores absolutos de la ECW.

_**USA Championship: Chris Masters VS Elijah Burke VS Shelton Benjamin VS The Brian Kendrick**_

Retiene Masters ganando vía sumisión a Elijah Burke, usando el finisher Masterlock.

_**Intercontinental Championship: Deuce VS Domino VS D-Lo Brown**_

Gana y retiene Deuce limpiamente por pinfall tras ejecutar un Crack'em in da mouth sobre Domino.

_**Cruiserweight Championship: Beth Phoenix VS Chavo Guerrero**_

Gana Chavo pero retiene Beth por DQ tras interrumpir The Rock.

_**Womens Championship: Mickie James VS Melina VS Candice Michelle**_

Retiene Mickie tras ejecutar una Mick Kick y el Pinfall sobre Melina.

_**Divas Championship: Maria VS Natalya Neidhart**_

Gana Maria por pinfall tras ejecutar una perfecta huracanrrana.

_**Hardcore Championship**__** - Lumberjack match: Tommy Dreamer VS Sabu VS Stevie Richards VS Jeff Hardy **_

En ringside (también con opción al tiítulo): Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo, Sabu, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Mr Kennedy y Edge. Al final es éste último quien consigue hacerse con la victoria y el título tras ejecutar una poderosísima spear sobre Tommy Dreamer y realizar el pinfall.

_**European Championship: Vladimir Kozlov VS William Regal**_

Kozlov gana a Regal tras dominar considerablemente el encuentro y ejecutar un Sambo Powerslam. Realiza el conteo y así retiene el campeonato.

_**World Tag Team Championship: JBL & Morrison VS Regal & Taylor VS Bourne n' Miz Mix**_

Miz gana el título del mundo por parejas tras realizar el conteo sobre Morrison.

_**WWE Tag Team Championship: The Hart Foundation VS Bourne n' Miz Mix**_

Aprovechando un descuido, Bourne consigue ejecutar una school boy pinfall sobre Neidhart y realizar el conteo de 3.

Esto convierte a Bourne n'Miz Mix en los capeones mundiales indiscutidos de la WWE.

_**Ric Flair VS William Regal (El ego de Regal hizo que decidiera luchar dos veces en summerslam)**_

Flair gana a Regal vía sumisión con una Figure 4 Leglock por 5ª vez consecutiva, lo que se suma a una increíble racha de derrotas por parte del Mánager General de RAW.


	5. RAW 12 1 2009

1ª PARTE

Intro de RAW

Suena el tema de JBL, pero este sale sin limusina, trajeado, con sombrero blanco y micrófono en mano.

(El publico abuchea al banquero)

Sube al ring y se pone a lanzar insultos contra Morrison, culpandole de la derrota en Summerslam y de la perdida de los titulos por parejas en el mismo evento.

"Todavia no se como me pude aliar con ese tio" Dice JBL mientras el publico le abuchea "Esta claro que si quieres algo tienes que conseguirlo por ti mismo"

Suena el tema de John Morrison y aparece este con gafas de sol y su particular abrigo, acompañado por melina.

Morrison y Melina se llevan los pertinentes abucheos.

Suben ambos al ring y el autoproclamado "shaman of sexy" pide el microfono a JBL, quien se lo da de mala gana.

"Yo tampoco se por que me uni a ti, teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que somos" JBL muestra una mueca de arrogancia "Yo se tomarme las cosas con calma, por eso siempre consigo lo que quiero. Doy cada paso con cautela y me desenvuelvo gracilmente en los rings, cosa que tu no. Tu vas como loco repartiendo ostias a todo lo que se mueve, ¿crees que asi vas a llegar a algun sitio?

Mira, Bradshaw... ahora se por que ellos dicen que apestas"

Morrison señala al publico y este empieza a aplaudir "En ellos reside la auténtica sabiduria de este mundillo, lo malo es que hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta"

JBL pide el microfono a Morrison, y cuando este se lo da, sonriendo arrogantemente, JBL de pega con el micrófono en la cara, haciendo caer las gafas.

Ambos comienzan a propinarse golpes ciegamente hasta que JBL ejecuta un Clothesline from Hell tras rebotar en las cuerdas. JBL se va recibiendo los abucheos del publico y suena su cancion, mientras melina socorre a su compañero, tendido en la lona.

2ª PARTE

BACKSTAGE_______

Regal y Taylor estan sentados en el despacho cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dice Regal.

Aparecen Evan Bourne y The Miz sin los cinturones y se sientan cada uno en una silla.

Regal continua hablando.

"Os felicito por convertiros en campeones absolutos"

Miz y Bourne dicen "gracias" al unisono.

"Pero veo un pequeño problemilla en este asunto..."

Miz y Bourne se miran preocupados.

"Sí que es cierto que os ganasteis esos cinturones de manera legal y limpia...pero perteneceis a ECW. Y teneis los cinturones de RAW. Algo falla aquí, ¿No creeis?"

Miz y Bourne comienzan a esperarse lo peor y alzan el tono de voz para reclamar la propiedad de los cinturones.

A lo que Regal, intentando poner calma, responde.

"Esos cinturones son propiedad de RAW, asi que, como Manager General, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos. De modo que a partir de ahora esos titulos quedaran vacantes, ¡y esta noche habra un combate por ellos!"

Miz y Bourne arremeten contra Regal, pero Taylor consigue contenerles. Regal continua hablando.

"El Title Match por el World Tag Team Championship de hoy

sera... ¡Regal y Taylor VS Colin Delaney y Hornswoggle!"

Tras esto, Taylor hace que Miz y Bourne salgan por la puerta, mientras Regal se rie a carcajadas.

Una vez Bourne y Miz estan fuera y solos en el Backstage comienzan a hablar. Bourne dice:

"No me puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto esos capullos." A lo que Miz responde... "Todo a su debido tiempo, Evan, pero te aseguro que lo pagaran."

3ª PARTE

Welcome Match: ¿¿?? VS ¿¿??

Se oye el tema de William Regal y aparece este junto a Dave Taylor. Ambos van trajeados y Regal es el unico que lleva un microfono en la mano.

Tras la entrada y los pertinentes abucheos, Regal se dispone a hablar, mientras Taylor calla a la multitud.

"Hoy quiero presentaros un combate bastante especial" Se oyen abucheos pero Regal los ignora "Lo de hoy va a ser un welcome match por partida doble, dos superestrellas nuevas se enfrentaran en combate hoy." El publico parece estar conforme con esto y comienzan a oirse aplausos. "Taylor y yo nos quedaremos en el ringside para evaluarles, aunque una de las superestrellas...es un viejo conocido, sin mas preambulos pasemos al combate."

EL publico permanece expectante...

Suena un choque de metales, un eco metalico y varios acordes de bajo electrico. Aparece...¡¡Bobby Lashley!!

El publico aplaude su vuelta con la titantron que dejo al irse de la WWE, choca las manos de los emocionados fans y salta al ring, haciendo su clasica entrada. Una vez en el ring, espera a su rival...

Pasan los segundos... ¡y parece que por fin aparece!

Suena "You Make Me Sick", de Egypt Central y aparece un completo desconocido. No mide mucho mas que Rey Mysterio.

Lilian Garcia presenta al nuevo luchador. "Desde Valencia, España...¡"The Mister Wrestling", Ade Ssssssstormwind!"

El nuevo luchador no choca ninguna mano y se dirige al ring con una actitud pasota.

Comienza el combate. Mr Wrestling parece agil, sabe esquivar bien los movimientos y al ser pequeño tiene mas evasion. Presenta una tecnica bastante pulida, pero su fuerza y su resistencia dejan bastante que desear.

Lashley comienza a dominar, tras un intercambio de puñetazos en el que Lashley logra dejar a su oponente sobre la lona. El de Colorado se aleja y espera a su rival. Una vez Stormwind se levanta, Lashley corre hacia el para aplicarle una Spear, pero Mr Wrestling consigue esquivarlo, agarra el cuello de Lashley y... ¡Ade Stunner!

Busca la cuenta que solo llega a 2, Lashley queda tendido. Adrian ve al arbitro, esta de espaldas a el...

¡Y le pega una patada en la pierna haciendolo caer!

Stormwind atiende al arbitro como si hubiera sido un accidente. "¡Ese tio tiene un morro que se lo pisa!" Dice Jerry Lawler.

Al estar el arbitro tendido, Adrian coge algo de debajo de la lona. ¡Un puño americano! Comienza a golpear con furia la cara de Lashley, quien de repente logra sorprender a Adrian con un puñetazo en el estomago, le alza con los brazos y...¡Dominator!

El golpe contra la lona es brutal. Lashley busca la cuenta sobre Adrian.

El arbitro lo ve y palmea la lona mientras yace tumbado.

1

2

¡3! Suena la musica de Lashley y el publico le ovaciona. Choca las manos de los fans y se va por la rampa.

Regal parece mostrarse pensativo...¿Que tramara?

4ª PARTE

Se ve una promo del regreso de Bobby Lashley como posible candidato al titulo en la fatal-4-way por el titulo de los pesos pesados en Unforgiven. En el combate participaran: el campeon Kane, The Rock y los otros dos contendientes, que se decidiran tras dos scramble match que tendran lugar hoy.

Entre ellos el primero:

World Heavyweight Championship contender in Unforgiven/fatal-4-way qualifying match

Randy Orton VS Edge VS Batista VS John Morrison VS Rey Mysterio

Batista domina con su superioridad en fuerza la mayoria del combate, pero al final es Randy Orton quien consigue ejecutar un perfecto RKO sobre Edge y hacer la cuenta de 3.

Parece que se hay tension entre ambos...

5ª PARTE

World Heavyweight Championship contender in Unforgiven/fatal-4-way qualifying match

JBL VS Kofi Kingston VS Monty Brown VS Kane (Enmascarado) VS Bobby Lashley

Antes del combate aparece William Regal con un microfono.

Tras llevarse los abucheos, alza el microfono y comienza a hablar. "El supuesto Kane enmascarado no ha aparecido, por lo que alguien tendra que sustituirle, y creo tener el candidato adecuado"

Suena "Scream" y aparece "Mr Wrestling" Ade Stormwind, vacilando al personal y con un microfono.

"Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, pienso aprovecharla"

Regal asiente con la cabeza y coge el microfono que llevaba Stormwind, quien ya recorre la rampa hacia el ring.

Entonces el combate seria asi

JBL VS Kofi Kingston VS Monty Brown VS "Mr Wrestling" Ade Stormwind VS Bobby Lashley

Todos los luchadores hacen su entrada. Los mas aplaudidos son Kofi Kingston y, en especial, Bobby Lashley.

Suena la campana y todos empiezan a enfrentarse.

El combate es dominado en su totalidad por Bobby Lashley y, a ratos, por Kofi Kingston, los luchadores de mas calidad en el scramble.

Se clasifica Bobby Lashley tras ejecutar la cuenta de 3 sobre "Mr Wrestling" Ade Stormwind.

6ª PARTE - MAIN EVENT

centerubWorld Heavyweight Championship/b/u

Regal & Taylor w/"mr Wrestling" Ade Stormwind VS Colin Delaney & Hornswoggle w/Finlay

Suena la musica de Hornswoggle y aparecen el pequeño irlandes y colin delaney bailando, acompañados por Finlay.

Saludan a los niños y se ganan la simpatia del respetable.

Suben al ring y siguen bailando hasta que suena la musica de William Regal.

Aparece en el escenario con su particular bata, junto a Dave Taylor (quien lleva una bata parecida, solo que de color azul) y a Mr Wrestling, quien viste una camiseta negra y pantalones largos de color marron oscuro.

Stormwind manda callar al publico, que no para de abuchear a los ingleses y al español.

Una vez estan en el ring, Lilian anuncia que el combate sera sin descalificacion y que, evidentemente, sera por el campeonato mundial por parejas.

Suena la campana y comienza el combate.

Comienza luchando Taylor en un equipo y Hornswoggle en el otro.

Taylor toma la iniciativa con una patada que alcanza la cara del irlandes. Hornswoggle escapa entre las piernas de Taylor y empieza a correr alrededor del ring, pero entonces Mr Wrestling, desde el ringside, asoma un brazo y agarra la pierna de hornswoggle, haciendole caer de morros.

Taylor alza a hornswoggle en brazos y ejecuta un duro bottom, precipitando a Hornswoggle contra la lona.

Taylor busca la cuenta.

1

2

3!! Suena la música de Taylor y Regal salta al ring saltando de alegría. Hemos tenido un main event algo corto, si, pero hemos consagrado un nuevo tag team campeon.

Finlay comienza a dar puñetazos a Ade Stormwind mientras este se protege como puede. Regal y Taylor bajan al ringside para ayudarle y entre todos noquean a Finlay. Aunque Delaney intenta escapar, Stormwind le derriba con un fuerte Ade Stunner.

Los nuevos campeones reciben los cinturones y suben al ring. Adrian alza los brazos de ambos mientras el público abuchea.

***

Vemos como en una habitacion estan Evan Bourne y The Miz con los cinturones de campeones de la WWE por parejas, viendo la coronación de los nuevos campeones mundiales en una tele.

Ambos mueven la cabeza con aires de chuleria, cuando de pronto alguien abre la puerta...

¡CM Punk!

Se acerca, apoya un brazo sobre el hombro de Bourne y otro sobre el de Miz y dice:

"Esos tres no van a salir de esta.." Los tres asienten "Chavales, tengo un plan"

Entonces, Punk, Miz y Bourne abandonan la habitacion.

Y asi acaba el RAW de hoy, ¿cual sera el plan de CM Punk? ¡Mas datos la semana que viene!


	6. No Way Out 2009

_**NO WAY OUT 2009**_

**WWE Championship elimination chamber match**

Undertaker(c) vs Shawn Michaels vs Chris Jericho vs "The Untouchable" John Cena vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs Bret Hart

Ganador: Bret Hart tras realizar el pin sobre HHH, Taker y, posteriormente, tras un piledriver, Shawn Michaels para coronarse como nuevo campeón de la WWE.

**World Heavyweight Championship elimination chamber match**

Randy Orton(c) vs Edge vs Christian Cage vs Bobby Lashley vs The Rock vs Kane

Ganador: Christian Cage tras realizar el pin sobre The Rock, Randy Orton y, posteriormente, tras un Umprettier, Edge para coronarse como nuevo campeón de los Pesos Pesados.

**ECW World Championship elimination chamber match**

Jesse(c) vs Sabu vs Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy vs Mark Henry vs AJ Styles

Ganador: AJ Styles tras ejecutar un perfecto five-star frog splash seguido de pin a Jeff Hardy

**Intercontinental Championship match**

Deuce(c) vs Dolph Ziggler

Ganador: Deuce tras una crack'em in da mouth

**World Tag Team Championship match**

Snitsky & Mike Knox(c) vs Cryme Tyme

Ganadores: Snitsky & Mike Knox, tras una big boot del primero, seguida por el pin, a Shad Gaspar

**Nr One contender for Wrestlemania XXV fatal-4-way for the WHCh**

**6-Man Battle Royal**

Festus vs Batista vs Cody Rhodes vs Ted DiBiase vs Rey Mysterio vs The Big Show

Ganador: Ted DiBiase, tras echar a todos y cada uno de los participantes por encima de la 3ª cuerda en un espectacular despliegue de técnica.

**European Championship Match**

CM Punk(c) vs William Regal

Ganador: Gana William Regal por descalificación, ya que Punk le dio un golpe bajo, no obstante, la "Straight Edge" superstar retuvo.

A partir de No Way Out espero poder actualizar este fic más a menudo, siento mucho no poder actualizar pero con los estudios y tal estoy que no doy abasto ^^U.


	7. RAW 23 2 2009

"¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de RAW! Soy Jerry Lawler y estoy con mi compañero Michael Cole. Esta noche vamos a retransmitirles desde Cleveland, Ohio lo que seguro será un gran espectáculo, ¿no, Mike?"

"Así es, Jerry, hoy nos visita una superestrella de SmackDown, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, quien se enfrentará al que seguro estará en la Fatal-4-Way en WrestleMania XXV por el campeonato de los pesos pesados, Ted DiBiase."

"Además de eso Batista tratará de acabar con su increíble racha de derrotas contra un luchador misterioso; John Morrison saldrá al ring para contarnos qué le pasa exactamente con JBL; directamente desde ECW vendrán Sabu y Jeff Hardy para mostrarnos sus habilidades de altos vuelos y como evento principal nuestro nuevo campeón, Christian Cage, formará equipo con Bobby Lashley y Kane para enfrentarse a Edge, Randy Orton y The Rock."

Suena la música de John Morrison y es recibido con un gran aplauso. The Shaman of Sexy choca las manos de los fans y sube al ring, tomando en su mano el micro que Lilian García le cede amablemente.

"Antes que nada… ¡¡buenas noches, Ohio!!" (gran ovación del público) "Estoy aquí para deciros por qué nunca deberíais juntaros con tipos como John Layfield" (Al pronunciar el nombre del banquero, el público da al unísono un sonoro abucheo) "Ese hombre es una persona egoísta, cruel, sin escrúpulos, egocéntrica… es un auténtico modelo a NO seguir. ¡A veces recuerdo que fui campeón del mundo por parejas con ese tío y me dan ganas de potar!" (gran ovación del público de nuevo) "Por eso quiero dar a ese tipo una lección que nunca olvide, en el show de todos los shows, ¡¡quiero un combate contra JBL en Wrestlemania!!

De nuevo el público vitorea a Morrison, cuando de repente suena la música de John "Bradshaw" Layfield y el respetable lo recibe con un sonorísimo abucheo. JBL entra en el ring y encara a Morrison, llevando su propio micrófono.

"John Morrison, The Shaman of Sexy, dicen…" (Más abucheos todavía al hablar el banquero) "No tienes ni media torta y vienes aquí a soltar una sarta de calumnias contra mi persona… no es un gesto del que un hombre de verdad debería ser partidario, ¿no crees?"

"Si eso es cierto, debes estar refiriéndote a ti, señor "partidario", porque TODO lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, ¡y todos lo saben! No engañas a nadie, John, y lo sabes… nadie te va a creer porque ya has jugado sucio antes, juegas sucio ahora y siempre jugarás sucio."

De repente JBL estalla y se pone rojo de ira.

"¡¡ESCÚCHAME, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A VENIR AQUÍ Y...!!"

"¡¡¡JOHN, ERES ESCORIA!!!"

Tras estas palabras con un tono algo más elevado, los dos John comienzan a darse puñetazos a ciegas hasta que Morrison esquiva la Clothesline from Hell de JBL, le pega una patada en el estómago, le agarra la cabeza y dando una voltereta ejecuta su finisher, dejando al banquero tendido en la lona.

John Morrison se retira mientras el público le ovaciona.

**Single Match**

**Batista vs ¿¿??**

Se escucha la antigua música de Batista mientras vemos a éste con su indumentaria clásica de color rojo en el ring moviendo los brazos y saltando. Lilian le anuncia y éste levanta los brazos, llevándose un sonorísimo abucheo del público, oyéndose de fondo algún que otro "you suck" y "you can't wrestle"

La música cesa y…

Otra música familiar para los fans de SmackDown comienza a sonar, ¡¡Shannon Moore!! Se lleva una gran ovación y choca las manos de los fans mientras hace su entrada. Entra al ring, sube al esquinero y saluda al público de Cleveland.

Cesa la música y suena la campana, comienza dominando Batista por la notable

diferencia de peso, pero Moore rebota en las cuerdas y.. ¡¡tremenda patada a la cara del

animal!! Batista se cubre la cara con las manos y mientras no ve, Moore se sube al esquinero de un ágil salto, se lanza de plancha hacia Dave… ¡¡Y le derriba con un perfecto Diving Crossbody!! ¡¡Busca la cuenta!!

¡1!

¡2!

¡¡¡3!!!

Suena la música de Shannon Moore y éste sale rápido del ring debido a la agresiva reacción de Batista, quien está realmente furioso.

Batista se vuelve a cubrir la cara en señal de incredulidad y comienza a andar por el ring a gran velocidad, notablemente preocupado.

De repente, en la titantron se ve a… ¡Vince McMahon! Batista mira la pantalla con los ojos como platos al ver la cara del Jefe, quien comienza a hablar:

"Dave Batista… seré rápido y escueto, estás en una situación MUY delicada y mi familia tiene un lema para este tipo de casos. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, si no ganas un combate en el plazo de un mes… me veré obligado…"

Batista se lleva las manos a la cabeza, su cara es todo un mapa.

"…¡¡A DESPEDIRTE!!"

Batista cae de rodillas al ring tapándose la cara de nuevo con las manos, incrédulo. Había tocado la gloria en los últimos años… ahora sin embargo estaba en el más profundo de los infiernos…

**Single Match**

**Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs Ted DiBiase**

Ambos luchadores realizan su entrada. Mientras que Hunter Hearst Helmsley es abucheado, la grada se muestra imparcial ante DiBiase.

Suena la campana y ambos luchadores se agarran, tratando de ejercer dominio. DiBiase consigue deshacerse de Helmsley con una Irish Whip que estampa al snob contra un esquinero. Dibiase corre hacia él tras el rebote y le derriba con un fuerte golpe con el antebrazo, estando éste pegado al cuerpo.

Helmsley se levanta y propina varios puñetazos a DiBiase, DiBiase otros tantos a HHH, hasta que al final comienza a ser todo un intercambio de golpes.

A pesar de que el joven DiBiase se mueve bien, la veteranía de Helmsley hace que éste domine en el combate la mayor parte del tiempo.

En un descuido del "sangre azul", DiBiase le agarra desde detrás el cuello con ambos brazos, cruza una pierna con la de HHH, se echa para atrás violentamente y… ¡¡MILLION DOLLAR DREAM!! Dibiase agarra el brazo y la cabeza de HHH tratando de hacer una presa de sumisión, pero el snob se escapa y arremete contra DiBiase, le pega una patada en el estomago y… ¡¡POSICIÓN DE PEDIGREE!! Pero… ¿¿Qué pasa aquí?? John Cena sale de entre el público con el pelo recogido en una coleta, silla en mano. Entra al ring sin que HHH lo vea y… ¡¡¡TREMENDO SILLAZO EN LA ESPALDA A HELMSLEY!!!

Una vez Cena ha golpeado a su rival, se escapa corriendo por el público evitando la seguridad y llevándose la ovación del público, aunque también se aprecian los abucheos de la gente que no está conforme con que haya acabado con un buen combate de esta manera.

Suena la campana y se decreta a HHH ganador por descalificación.

**Single Match**

**Sabu vs Jeff Hardy**

En las entradas de ambos luchadores, Sabu se lleva la mayor ovación de toda la noche hasta el momento y Jeff un sonoro abucheo, aunque incomparable con el que se ha llevado Batista hace unos instantes. Durante la entrada de Jeff, una extraña chica enseñó una botella que contenía un extraño líquido blanco en su interior, se puso a saltar y saltó sin querer la valla de seguridad al tropezarse con ella. Resultó ser la misma chica que trató de acosar a Randy Orton en otro show de RAW hace unos meses. Se llevó un autógrafo de Jeff y ale, todos contentos.

Una vez las dos entradas concluyeron, comenzó el combate.

Podemos resumir el encuentro con dos términos: "Agilidad y espectactaculares vuelos", a pesar de que la veteranía de Sabu le ayuda a desenvolverse mejor en el ring, dejando debilitado a Jeff a los pocos minutos. Aún así, el menor de los Hardys no se quiso rendir y trató de seguir hasta el final, aunque tras una arabian facebuster de Sabu, el hindú le debilitó lo suficiente como para ganar el combate por cuenta de 3.

**6-Man Normal Tag Match**

**Christian**** Cage(World Heavyweight Champion) & Bobby Lashley & Kane vs Edge & Randy Orton & The Rock**

Tras las 6 entradas, el campeón se lleva la mayor ovación y The Rock los mayores abucheos.

El encuentro comienza con Lashley combatiendo en un equipo y Orton en el otro. Domina Lashley con diferencia, de modo que Orton decide dar el relevo a The Rock. Lashley da el relevo a Kane y éste debilita a The Rock lo suficiente como para que éste dé el relevo a Edge.

Transcurrido un buen rato, Christian pide el relevo y el combate queda de esta manera: ¡Chrisitian vs Edge!

El duelo entre ambos está muy igualado, el combate se hace largo y los dos hermanos quieren seguir luchando a la suya, sin importar sus compañeros. En un descuido de Christian, Edge consigue ejecutar una spear sobre él y realizar el conteo de 3.

Con furia, Edge se dirige al ringside y arrebata el cinturón a los encargados de seguridad. Mientras los compañeros de Edge y Christian están luchando entre sí en la rampa y en los aledaños del ring, Edge levanta a Christian y, a pesar de que el combate ha finalizado, ejecuta sobre él una Edgecution. Le vuelve a levantar y… ¡¡FACEBUSTER!! Edge da la vuelta a su hermano, apoya un pie sobre su torso y alza el cinturón.

Christian está desmayado, sangrando a causa del terrible golpe que le ha propinado Edge contra la lona… seguro que agrdecerá no estar viendo esta escena.

"Nos despedimos hasta la semana que viene con este increíble final, les han hablado Jerry Lawler y Michael Cole desde Cleveland, Ohio."

"¡Buenas noches a todos!"


	8. SmackDown 3 4 2009

"¡Buenas noches a todos desde Greenwich, Connecticut y bienvenidos a SmackDown! Soy Jim Ross y estoy aquí junto a mi buen amigo Tazz para narrarles lo que seguro será una noche emocionante de wrestling, y es que…¡hoy contaremos con luchadores de las tres marcas, RAW, ECW y, por supuesto, SmackDown! ¡¡Wow!!"

"Buenas noches por parte de Tazz, yo también he esperado este dia con muchísima ilusión. Tenemos en nuestra cartelera de hoy a luchadores muy destacados, como los campeones de las tres marcas: Christian, Bret Hart y AJ Styles, además de otros no menos importantes como Bobby Lashley, The Rock, Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, MVP… (Tazz pronuncia el nombre de éste último con cierto recelo)"

"Recordemos que el combate por el World Heavyweight Championship de RAW en Wrestlemania XXV será una fatal-4-way para la que en teoría deberian estar clasificados el mismo campeón (título vacante por el momento), el hijo del Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase, quien obtuvo su oportunidad por el título ganando una Battle Royal que tuvo lugar en No Way Out, y los que salieron beneficiados de estos dos combates en el pasado RAW que vamos a resumir."

_**Fatal-4-way (World Heavyweight Championship) qualifying match**_

_**Bobby Lashley vs Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson w/Beth Phoenix**_

_Nada más empezar el combate, tras un par de llaves ejecutadas por The Rock, Aparece Randy Orton de entre el público, entra en el ring y ataca a Johnson para que éste se clasifique por descalificación de Lashley. Tras darse como campeón a The Rock, Lashley ataca con furia a Orton, quien responde con un fiero RKO, dejando al "Dominator" tendido sobre la lona._

_**Fatal-4-way (World Heavyweight Championship) qualifying match**_

_**Edge vs John Morrison**_

_Morrison es ovacionado en su entrada y Edge, como de costumbre, muy abucheado. El combate transcurre bajo el dominio de los movimientos voladores de Morrison, aunque Edge consigue debilitar al Shaman of Sexy con una Spear. Busca la cuenta aunque sólo llega a 2. _

_En ese momento… ¡Christian aparece en el escenario con el cinturón de campeón puesto y corre rápidamente hacia el ring!_

_Una vez entra, empuja a Morrison para dar a éste la victoria por descalificación y, con ello, la clasificación para la Fatal-4-Way por el World Heavyweight Championship en Wrestlemania XXV._

_Edge, enfurecido, ataca brutalmente a Christian, aunque éste consigue huir._

_Mientras Christian escapa por la rampa con el cinturón en la mano, mostrándoselo a Edge, suena el tema de William Regal, quien aparece con un micrófono dispuesto a hablar:_

"_Christian, Christian, Christian… esto no me parece ético. Ya son dos los que se han clasificado ilegalmente para la fatal-4-way, y como causante que eres de una de estas injusticias, mereces un castigo."_

_El público efectúa un sonoro abucheo dedicado al inglés y puede apreciarse claramente cómo Christian pronuncia "What??". Regal continúa hablando entre abucheos:_

"_Por ello, voy a penalizarte quitándote ese cinturón y poniéndote en un combate muy particular contra el luchador al que has jodido hoy, ¡¡EDGE!!"_

_Los abucheos se intensifican._

"_Ahora vendrás y dejarás ese cinturón en mi despacho. Este viernes en SmackDown tendrá lugar, con permiso del Chairman, una 6-man Battle Royal por el campeonato mundial… y tú serás el espectador de lujo. Ya me encargaré de que no te pierdas ni un detalle del combate." _

_Christian no se lo puede creer, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cae de rodillas. Desde el ring, Edge sonríe maliciosamente…_

"Y esto es lo que sucedió en el pasado RAW, ahora preparaos porque comienza… ¡¡SmackDown!!"

**Single Match**

**Shannon Moore vs Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy**

**(Cruiserweight Championship Qualifying Match)**

Victoria reñida para Moore mediante pinfall tras un Whisper in the Wind sobre Matt Hardy.

**MVP Vip Lounge**

MVP es recibido imparcialmente durante su entrada. Una vez llega al ring, se acomoda en uno de los sillones del decorado de la "Vip Lounge". Coge el micrófono de una de las mesitas cercanas al sofá y comienza a hablar:

"Mi invitado de hoy es, sin duda, uno de los iconos del Wrestling de los 90. Alguien que consiguió redefinir el hardcore… aunque desgraciadamente no pudiera evitar su decadencia. Estoy hablando de una persona que a pesar de su corta estatura supo desenvolverse a la perfección contra rivales de la talla de Jerry "The King" Lawler y Raven. Hablo de "The human suplex machine", ¡¡TAZZ!!"

Tazz, sorprendido, se levanta lentamente de su sitio como comentarista, se quita los cascos y se dirige hacia la Vip Lunge. MVP le invita a sentarse y éste lo hace en un sillón contiguo.

"Tazz, "the human suplex machine", en eso basaste tu carrera. Tu propio nombre lo dice, y luego me hace gracia que acusen a luchadores como John Cena de tener una gama de movimientos muy limitada. O a mí mismo, diciendo que sólo se fardar en el ring y que carezco de talento. Vamos a ver, Tazz, ¡¡NO-SOY-SORDO!!. ¡Oigo perfectamente lo que le dices a JR de mí en cada uno de mis combates! y créeme, me entran unas ganas increíbles de partirte la cara."

"Ey ey ey ey ey ey, vamos a ver… apenas me has dejado darte las buenas noches y en un momento has cuestionado toda mi carrera y mis capacidades para luchar, me has insultado y has hecho pública tu intención de darme una paliza. Podría denunciarte, ¿sabes, chaval?"

"Y yo a ti."

"Vamos a ver… tu eres un luchador de la nueva generación, está claro… Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin, John Cena, Bobby Lashley, R-Truth… Todos sois jóvenes, pero todos cometéis el mismo error y compartís el mismo defecto. ¡Sois unos asquerosos prepotentes!"

Tras esto, el público comienza a abuchear a Tazz y éste se levanta con furia. Coge a MVP de la cabeza y le conduce hacia el extremo opuesto del ring. Tazz golpea a su rival hasta que éste está lo suficientemente débil como para no poder defenderse. Entonces, el extremista pasa un brazo por la entrepierna de MVP (no malpensar, por favor… xDDD), otro por uno de los hombros y… ¡¡T-Bone suplex!! MVP cae sobre la mesa de la Vip Lounge y ésta acaba hecha trizas tras el impacto.

Tras esto, y con MVP doliéndose en el centro del ring, Tazz se dirige hacia el escenario, dejando a Jim Ross solo en la mesa de comentaristas. Pero mientras Tazz está en la rampa…

"WOOOOOOOO!!"

Suena el tema de Ric Flair, el Mánager General de SmackDown, y aparece éste trajeado y con un micrófono en la mano. Tazz se para a escasos metros del Nature Boy y éste comienza a hablar:

"He visto que entre vosotros hay una rivalidad bastante intensa… y he oído cómo MVP criticaba los combates Extreme Rules" Se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo "He decidido que lo mejor será que expongáis vuestros argumentos en el ring, ¡en Wrestlemania XXV, en un Extreme Rules Match!"

Vuelve a sonar el tema de Ric Flair y Tazz se sonríe, mira a MVP (aún tumbado sobre la lona) y éste cierra los ojos, mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

**Single Match**

**CM Punk (European Champion) vs Doink the Clown**

Victoria para Doink mediante pinfall tras un turnbuckle crossbody pin. Un largo e igualado combate por parte de ambos luchadores.

**Single Match**

**Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs "The Untouchable" John Cena**

Helmsley es aplaudido, ya que esta vez lucha en su ciudad, hecho por el que Cena es sonoramente abucheado.

El combate comienza con una Irish Whip por parte de HHH que hace rebotar a Cena en las cuerdas y, aprovechando el impulso, Helmsley derriba a su rival con un Clothesline.

Durante el combate se ven principalmente movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo, un espectáculo un tanto aburrido, ya que los luchadores no están dando lo mejor de sí.

Tras un descuido de Cena, Hunter ejecuta el Pedigree para dejar KO a su rival y llevarse la victoria mediante pinfall.

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

**6-Man Over the Rope Battle Royal**

**Kane vs Edge vs Bobby Lashley vs John Morrison vs Ted DiBiase vs Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson**

Con Christian observando en el escenario, acompañado por Regal y Taylor, comienza el combate.

1er eliminado - John Morrison (por The Rock)

2º eliminado - Edge (por Kane)

3er eliminado - Lashley (por DiBiase y The Rock)

4º eliminado - The Rock (por DiBiase)

5º eliminado - Ted DiBiase (por Kane)

Ganador y nuevo campeón mundial de los Pesos Pesados… ¡¡KANE!!

Regal deja marchar a Christian, quien se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras desaparece por el escenario.

Jim Ross - "Recordemos los participantes del Money in the Bank Ladder Match que tendrá lugar dentro de unos días en Wrestlemania XXV. ¡Carlito, Kenny Dykstra, Dolph Ziggler, Tyson Tomko, The Brian Kendrick, Jimmy Wang Yang, The Miz y Mr. Kennedy!

_**PROMO CARTELERA WRESTLEMANIA**_

Se anuncia un Deuce vs Lance Cade en Wrestlemania XXV por el título Intercontinental. Este combate será un Lumberjack Match.

Se anuncia también el combate titular por el USA championship, Chris Masters vs Trevor Murdoch, y el combate por el Criuserweight; Hurricane Helms defenderá su título ante Chavo Guerrero, Shannon Moore, Kung Fu Naki, Jamie Noble y Paul London.

El Hardcore championship será un Xtreme rules match entre Stevie Richards y Sandman, una vez Edge se ha visto obligado a renunciar al título, ya que ha optado por buscar un combate por un título mundial, dejando el hardcore de lado.

CM Punk defenderá su Campeonato Europeo ante Kizarny y Doink The Clown.

MVP se enfrentará a Tazz en un Xtreme rules match.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley luchará contra "The Untouchable" John Cena en un Last Man Standing Match para determinar al contendiente nº1 por el WWE Championship en Backlash.

Money in The Bank

Maria vs Michelle McCool por el Divas Championship.

El combate por el Womens championship no se llevará a cabo debido a la lesión de la campeona, pero sí que habrá una 6-Women Battle Royal para determinar a la próxima aspirante entre Mickie James, Melina, Gail Kim, Velvet Sky, Ashley Massaro y Katie Lea Burchill.

William Regal vs Ric Flair en un Ultimate Submission Match.

¡Y el recién anunciado! Bobby Lashley & Christian vs Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton), los componentes del tag team ganador se convertirán en los aspirantes al WWE Championship en Backlash.

El combate por el WWE Tag Team Championship será entre los campeones, La Résistance (René Duprée & Sylvan Grenier) y Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins.

Los World Tag Team Champions, Snitsky y Mike Knox, se jugarán su título frente a un equipo aleatorio, el cual será desvelado justo antes del combate.

El combate por el ECW Championship se desvelará esta misma noche.

El combate por el World Heavyweight Championship será una Fatal-4-Way entre el campeón, Kane, y los demás contendientes, John Morrison, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson y Ted DiBiase.

El combate por el WWE Championship será una Fatal-4-Way entre Bret Hart(c), Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels y Stone Cold Steve Austin.

**ECW Promo**

AJ Styles sale al ring acompañado por Tyson Tomko para hacer su promo. En su entrada es abucheado.

Tras decir que, al haberse coronado como ECW Champion, es mejor que nadie, suena una canción bien conocida…

¡R!

¡V!

¡D!

Rob Van Dam hace su regreso a la ECW para desafiar a Styles, ¡y ya tenemos combate oficial por el ECW Championship para Wrestlemania XXV!

**MAIN EVENT**

**Tag Team Normal Match**

**Shawn Michaels & Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Bret Hart (WWE Champion) & Chris Jericho**

Victoria de Hart y Jericho, por sumisión tras el Sharpshooter de Hart a HBK y el Walls of Jericho de Y2J a Stone Cold. Tras finalizar el combate, los dos equipos siguen peleando duramente entre ellos.

"¡Aquí acaba el último SmackDown antes de Wrestlemania! Espero que hayan vivido una gran noche de wrestling, les esperamos el Domingo, en el show de los shows, ¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!"


	9. WrestleMania XXV

_**CARTELERA DE WRESTLEMANIA**_

**Deuce(c) vs Lance Cade por el título Intercontinental. Este combate será un Lumberjack Match.**

**USA championship, ****Chris Masters vs Trevor Murdoch**

**Cr****uiserweight Championship of the World: Hurricane Helms defenderá su título ante Chavo Guerrero, Shannon Moore, Kung Fu Naki, Jamie Noble y Paul London.**

**El Hardcore championship será un Xtreme rules match entre Stevie Richards y Sandman, una vez Edge se ha visto obligado a renunciar al título, ya que ha optado por buscar un combate por un título mundial, dejando el hardcore de lado.**

**CM Punk defenderá su Campeonato Europeo ante Kizarny y Doink The Clown.**

**MVP se enfrentará a Tazz en un Xtreme rules match.**

**Hunter Hearst Helmsley luchará contra "The Untouchable" John Cena en un Last Man Standing Match para determinar al contendiente nº1 por el WWE Championship en Backlash. **

**Jack Swagger vs Hulk Hogan (Quien gane será considerado el verdadero All-American American.)**

**Money in The Bank (Carlito vs Kenny Dykstra vs Dolph Ziggler vs Tyson Tomko vs The Brian Kendrick vs Jimmy Wang Yang vs The Miz vs Mr. Kennedy)**

**Maria vs Michelle McCool por el Divas Championship.**

**El combate por el Womens championship no se llevará a cabo debido a la lesión de la campeona, pero sí que habrá una 6-Women Battle Royal para determinar a la próxima aspirante entre Mickie James (Cabe recordar que perdió el título en Royal Rumble contra Beth Phoenix), Melina, Gail Kim, Velvet Sky, Ashley Massaro y Katie Lea Burchill.**

**William Regal vs Ric Flair en un Ultimate Submission Match.**

**Bobby Lashley & Christian vs Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton), los componentes del tag team ganador se convertirán en los aspirantes al WWE Championship en Backlash.**

**El combate por el WWE Tag Team Championship será entre los campeones, La Résistance (René Duprée & Sylvan Grenier) y Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins.**

**Los World Tag Team Champions, Snitsky y Mike Knox, se jugarán su título frente a un equipo aleatorio, el cual será desvelado justo antes del combate.**

**El combate por el ECW Championship será un AJ Styles(c) vs Rob Van Dam.**

**Undertaker vs Umaga**

**El combate por el World Heavyweight Championship será una Fatal-4-Way entre el campeón, Kane, y los demás contendientes, John Morrison, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson y Ted DiBiase.**

**El combate por el WWE Championship será una Fatal-4-Way entre Bret Hart(c), Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels y Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dark Matches**

**Xtreme Rules match (Hardcore Championship)**

**Stevie Richards vs Sandman**

Stevie gana a Sandman tras golpearle con el Singapore Cane (el palo de Kendo que siempre lleva Sandman) repetidas veces en la cabeza y ejecutar el GTS, ganando la posterior cuenta de 3.

**Triple Threat Match (European Championship)**

**CM Punk vs Doink The Clown vs Kizarny**

Gana Kizarny tras ejecutar su finisher sobre Doink y ejecutar el pinfall, ¡Tenemos nuevo Campeón Europeo!

**6-Women Battle royal (Women's Championship n1 contender in Backlash)**

**Mickie James vs Melina vs Gail Kim vs Velvet Sky vs**** Ashley Massaro vs Katie Lea Burchill**

1ª Eliminada - Burchill por Ashley

2ª Eliminada - Velvet Sky por Ashley

3ª Eliminada - Ashley por Melina

4ª Eliminada - Melina por Mickie James

5ª Eliminada - Mickie James por Gail Kim

Ganadora: Gail Kim, por lo tanto... ¡Beth Phoenix vs Gail Kim en Backlash!

**Divas Championship**

**Maria(c) vs Michelle McCool**

Retiene Maria al ganar a McCool mediante pinfall, tras un perfecto Seeing Stars.

**WWE Tag Team Championship**

**La Résistance(c) vs Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins**

Retiene La Résistance tras el tremendo Lariat Clothesline de Sylvan Grenier sobre Curt Hawkins, seguido de pinfall.

* * *

"¡¡Bienvenidos al mayor espectáculo del mundo!! ¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A WRESTLEMANIA!!! ¡Soy Jerry Lawler y estoy junto a mi gran amigo Jim Ross, vamos a narrarles todos, absolutamente todos los combates de "The Grandaddy of Them All"!"

"¡Así es, Jerry, vamos a compartir una noche mágica, nada menos que el 25 aniversario del mayor evento del mundo! ¡¡Y con unos combates increíbles!!

Cabe decir que ya se han disputado varios combates no emitidos, Stevie Richards es el nuevo Campeón Hardcore tras ganar a Sandman y Kizarny se ha hecho con el Campeonato Europeo, arrebatado a CM Punk"

"Sí, Jim. Además, ¡mis dos combates favoritos! Gail Kim ganó la battle royal de 6 divas para consagrarse cono N1 contender para el Women's Championship en Backlash, dodne se enfrentará a Beth Phoenix por dicho título; además, María retuvo su Divas Championship tras arrollar a Michelle McCool.

"Y eso no es todo, La Résistance conserva sus títulos tras derrotar a Ryder y Hawkins."

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac…"

"1, 2, I hear the clock tickin'"

**Xtreme Rules Match**

**Montel Vontavious Porter vs Tazz**

MVP cuenta con el apoyo del respetable en su entrada, choca un par de manos y sube al ring, haciendo las filigranas de siempre.

Comienzan a oírse los latidos de un corazón…

¡El tema de Tazz!

A la entrada le acompañan los abucheos del público. Vemos la entrada del comentarista de ECW con su antiguo atuendo de lucha.

Una vez éste llega al ring comienza el combate.

MVP toma la iniciativa con varios golpes a la testa de Tazz y este le responde con un puñetazo directo al estómago. Le agarra de la cabeza pero Porter le aleja de un empujón, rebota en las cuerdas y derriba a Tazz con el antebrazo.

Los 5 minutos posteriores tienen como protagonista a MVP, cuyo despliegue de técnica es excepcional en este combate. Tazz se desliza por debajo de las 3 cuerdas para bajar a ringside y buscar debajo del ring. MVP se da cuenta de esto y se sube al esquinero.

¡Tazz sigue con medio cuerpo debajo del ring, por lo que no puede ver a MVP! El de Miami se lanza y…¡¡¡Tremendo pisotón aéreo de Porter en el costado de Tazz!!! ¡¡Ha aterrizado con los dos pies muy cerca de la columna vertebral, eso ha podido ser muy peligroso!!

Tazz se lleva una mano a la zona del impacto y grita de dolor. Asoma la cabeza, pero una de las manos sigue debajo del ring. MVP se acerca, Tazz se incorpora de cuclillas y deja al descubierto lo que tenía en la otra mano, ¡¡un bate!! The Human Suplex Machine trata de golpear la cabeza de MVP, pero éste logra esquivarlo y el bate sale despedido y atraviesa las cuerdas del ring, quedando sobre la lona. MVP responde con un par de patadas al torso de Tazz y éste se marcha de cuclillas al poste. MVP le sigue pero el extremista consigue encajar un golpe tremendo con el brazo a las partes nobles del de Miami. Porter se duele mientras Tazz se levanta y consigue agarrar su cabeza para estampársela un par de veces contra el poste, antes de subirle al ring.

El extremista busca, esta vez con la seguridad de no tener físicamente íntegro a su rival, debajo del ring para sacar… ¡¡una mesa!!

En los minutos restantes MVP conseguiría reaccionar y estampar numerosas veces objetos tales como sillas, el bate… sobre su rival, aunque éste también consigue hacer sangrar a Porter tras golpearle la cabeza contra el esquinero del ring, después de quitar el protector.

En un descuido de Tazz, MVP consigue encajarle en el rincón para ejecutar una "Player's Boot" y dejar así KO al extremista. Pero no contento con eso, Porter sube a Tazz a la mesa, acto seguido se sube él mismo, coloca a Tazz a cuatro patas (por favor, como en el otro fic, no malpensar… xDD) y posiciona una pierna sobre su cabeza. Coge uno de sus brazos a modo de palanca y… ¡¡¡PLAYMAKER!!! ¡¡El tremendo impacto del finisher parte en dos la mesa!! ¡MVP busca la cuenta!

¡1!

¡2!

¡¡¡3!!!

¡¡Suena el tema de MVP y el árbitro le ayuda a mantenerse el pie, alzando uno de sus brazos!! ¡¡En esta ocasión, la juventud ha ganado a la veteranía!!

**Ultimate**** 30-Minutes Submission Match**

**SmackDown&Raw GM Match**

**William Regal(GM Of Raw)**** w/Dave Taylor vs Ric Flair(GM of SmackDown)**

_(Nota importante: Un Ultimate submission match dura 30 minutos. __El luchador que más veces gane mediante sumisión al otro en el plazo de esos 30 minutos, es considerado ganador del combate) (Quien gane este combate será nombrado Mánager General de ambas ligas, SmackDown y Raw)_

Regal hace su entrada con su indumentaria habitual (la bata, vamos) acompañado de su asistente ejecutivo, Dave Taylor. Se lleva los abucheos del respetable, como es de esperar.

En su entrada, Ric Flair (otro con bata, vaya) es recibido por un aluvión de "WOOOOOOOs" por parte del público, junto a una gran ovación.

Comienza el combate, el cual Regal domina los primeros 7 minutos. Se puede apreciar claramente cómo ataca estratégicamente a las piernas y la cabeza.

**9 Minutos**

Regal consigue ejecutar la "Regal Knee" y derriba a Flair. Después de esto, Regal prepara las piernas de Naitch y… ¡Ejecuta el Regal Stretch! Ric grita de dolor durante 7 segundos, hasta que tiene que palmear la lona y dar la primera victoria al inglés. El árbitro obliga a William a separarse del Nature Boy y ayuda a éste a que se levante. ¡1-0!

**13 Minutos**

Tras un fallo de Regal, Flair consigue derribarle y ejecutar el Figure-4-Leglock. Al poco rato, el cansancio obliga a Regal a palmear la lona, ¡1-1!

El combate a partir de ahora es digno de clasificarse como Xtreme rules, con sillas, Canes y, cómo no, el característico puño americano de Regal.

**16 Minutos**

A partir de los 16 minutos de combate, Flair no puede más. Su avanzada edad tal vez sea la causante de que esté tan extenuado como para que apenas pueda moverse; además está sangrando mucho en la frente y tiene una ceja rota. No obstante, Regal le coge de la cabeza, le deja en el centro del ring y ayudándose del impulso de las cuerdas… ¡¡Regal Knee!! Repite esta acción dos veces más y vuelve a levantar a Regal, esta vez para ejecutar un tremendo Regal-Plex. El impacto contra la lona ha helado la sangre del estadio entero…

**19 Minutos**

Regal vuelve a ejecutar el Regal Stretch y a los dos segundos ya vemos a Flair palmeando la lona. ¡2-1!

**20 Minutos **(no, no es publicidad subliminal xD)

Flair se levanta de nuevo con ayuda del árbitro, pero enseguida Regal responde con otra Regal Knee. El impacto del rodillazo ha podido escucharse en todo el estadio, algo espectacular. Regal Busca de nuevo el Regal Stretch y Flair al instante vuelve a palmear la lona. ¡3-1!

**21 Minutos**

El árbitro vuelve a ayudar a Flair, a pesar de que éste ya no se tiene en pie. Regal vuelve a coger a Naitch de la cabeza y ejecuta un fiero European Uppercut. Vuelve a cogerle de la cabeza y se la estampa contra un rincón del ring sin protector repetidas veces. Tras darle la vuelta, Regal ejecuta otro Regal-Plex que hace chocar a Flair justo en el centro del ring, con otro impacto espectacular. Cómo no, Regal vuelve a buscar el Regal Stretch y Flair vuelve a palmear la lona, esta vez con una escasez de energía alarmante, ¡4-1!

**23 Minutos**

El árbitro atiende a Flair y ve que éste apenas responde, además está perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que alza los brazos en forma de X y rápidamente el combate se da por concluido. Suena la campana y llegan las asistencias médicas. Colocan a Naitch sobre una camilla y le ponen una mascarilla. Rápidamente, los asistentes se llevan a Naitch, quien alza el pulgar y pronuncia un débil "wooo" para confirmar a sus fans que todavía se encuentra bien. El respetable le apoya con un sonoro "WOOOOOO!!!".

Justin Roberts anuncia al ganador, William Regal, como el nuevo mánager general de smackdown.

El abucheo es esordecedor.

**Cruiserweight Championship of the World 6-Man Battle Royal**

**Hurricane Helms(c) vs**** Chavo Guerrero vs Shannon Moore vs Kung Fu Naki vs Jamie Noble vs Paul London**

1er Eliminado - Jamie Noble por Chavo Guerrero

2º Eliminado - Hurricane Helms(c) por Kung Fu Naki

3er Eliminado - Chavo Guerrero por Shannon Moore

4º Eliminado - Paul London por Kung Fu Naki

5º Eliminado - Kung Fu Naki por Shannon Moore

Nuevo Cruiserwight Champion of the World, ¡¡Shannon Moore!!

**(True All-American American match)**

**Jack Swagger vs Hulk Hogan **

Tras un igualadísimo combate de unos 20 minutos, Hogan ejecuta su Leg Drop para buscar el pinfall, aunque... ¡¡Sorprendentemente sólo llega a 2!!

Swagger aprovecha un despiste de Hogan, le agarra por el torso con los dos brazos, le alza y… ¡¡¡¡SWAGGER BOMB!!!!

¡¡Busca el pinfall!!

¡1!

¡2!

¡¡¡¡¡3!!!!!!

¡¡¡Swagger ha ganado a Hogan!!! ¡De modo que él es el auténtico All-American American!

**Last Man Standing Match (WWE Championship Nr One contender in Backlash)**

"**The Untouchable" John Cena vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley**

En sus respectivas entradas, Cena es aplaudido y Helmsley abucheado, como era de esperar. El combate, con una duración de 27 minutos aproximadamente, es una muestra constante de brawling, a excepción de algún toque Hardcore por parte de HHH, tras atravesar una mesa al ejecutar un Pedigree a Cena sobre ella.

Esto significaría el conteo de 10 por parte del árbitro y la consecuente victoria de HHH, quien se consagra como contrincante del WWE Champion en Backlash.

**Tag Team Match (World Heavyweight Championship N1 Contenders)**

**Bobby Lashley & Christian vs Rated-RKO (Randy Orton & Edge) w/Lita**

Lashley y Christian son aplaudidos en sus entradas por separado, mientras que Orton, Edge y Lita, con su vieja entrada como Rated-Rko, son notablemente abucheados.

Tras un intenso combate de 24 minutos, Randy ejecuta un poderoso RKO que deja tendido a Lashley y Edge hace lo mismo con su hermano Christian mediante una Spear. Ambos realizan el pinfall al mismo tiempo prácticamente.

¡1!

¡2!

¡¡¡3!!!

¡Los Nr1 contenders al World Heavyweight Championship en Backlash serán Edge y Orton, en una Triple Threat entre el campeón y ellos dos, quienes tendrán que competir entre sí!

**Money In The Bank Ladder Match**

**Carlito vs Kenny Dykstra vs Dolph Ziggler vs Tyson Tomko vs The Brian Kendrick vs Jimmy Wang Yang vs The Miz vs Mr. Kennedy**

**Jim Ross "¡**Antes del combate comunicamos que tenemos noticias de última hora! Según un comunicado oficial de WWE al parecer, Mr. Kennedy y Kendrick han sufrido un extraño accidente mientras salían del hotel donde se hospedaban, de camino a la estación de metro que les traería hasta el recinto. Nos dicen que se encuentran bien, pero que no están en condiciones de participar en el Money in The Bank, por lo que se necesitarán dos sustitutos que seguramente harán su incursión en breves instantes. Es posible que el combate se retrase un poco, de modo que ahora tendrá lugar el combate por el ECW Championship. La directiva de la World Wrestling Entertainment da disculpas por las posibles molestias ocasionadas."

**ECW Championship Xtreme Rules Match**

**AJ Styles(c) w/Tyson Tomko vs Rob Van Dam**

AJ Styles hace su entrada acompañado por Tyson Tomko, quien después formará parte de los luchadores que se batirán por el maletín en el Money in the Bank. Cabe destacar que ambos son MUY abucheados.

Cuando Rob Van Dam hace su gran retorno en el mayor evento del año es recibido calurosamente por los fans, ¡¡¡RVD ha vuelto y para quedarse!!!

Una vez ambos luchadores han hecho su entrada comienza el combate.

El encuentro está muy reñido, aunque Styles parece tener más dominio que su rival.

Tras una demostración de dos "Frog Splash" por parte de cada uno de los luchadores, Styles consigue tomar la iniciativa y ejecutar un Super Styles Clash (Styles Clash desde la segunda cuerda) y llevarse el combate mediante pinfall, reteniendo el ECW Championship.

**Jerry Lawler** - "Parece ser que ya se sabe qué luchadores suplirán a Mr. Kennedy y Brian Kendrick en el Money in The Bank Ladder Match que tiene lugar a continuación. William Regal, en su primera decisión como Mánager General de SmackDown, ha comunicado que Jeff Hardy y su hermano Matt serán los que suplan a los luchadores atacados."

**Jim Ross** - "Desde aquí mandamos todo nuestro apoyo a Kendrick y a Kennedy en la que seguro será una noche muy larga para ambos."

**JL - **"Oye, Jim… ¿No te parece extraño? Según la cartelera el combate por el World Tag Team Championship estaba previsto para antes del WWE Tag Team, ¿Sabes tú algo de por qué lo han cambiado?

**JR - **"No. De hecho no había caído en ello, habrá sido un cambio de última hora.

**Money In The Bank Ladder Match**

**Carlito vs Kenny Dykstra vs Dolph Ziggler vs Tyson Tomko vs Jimmy Wang Yang vs The Mi****z vs Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy**

El principio del combate es, como era de esperar, todo un caos. Varios grupos de luchadores comienzan a pelear entre ellos antes de que Jeff decida coger una de las escaleras y llevarla al centro del ring.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, muchos luchadores ya están extenuados y apenas pueden seguir luchando, mientras que Matt y Jeff se baten entre ellos tratando de alcanzar el maletín. En lo alto de la escalera, Matt agarra a Jeff del cuello con el brazo y… ¡¡TWIST OF FATE DESDE UNA ALTURA DE UNOS 7 METROS!!

Jeff queda KO en la lona, momento que aprovecha Matt para tratar de alcanzar el maletín. ¡Va a cogerlo, va a cogerlo!

¡¡NO!!

¡¡Dolph Ziggler ha irrumpido inesperadamente en el ring y ha derribado la escalera haciendo que Matt cayera a la zona del backstage!! ¡¡¡Increíble!!!

Dolph Ziggler apremia a Dykstra y entre ambos colocan la escalera en el centro. Mientras Dolph sube, Kenny se queda en los alrededores de la escalera, neutralizando los ataques de algunos luchadores recuperados, como Jimmy Wang Yang o Carlito.

¡¡¡EY, DOLPH ZIGGLER HA DESCOLGADO EL MALETÍN!!! ¡¡¡YA ES SUYO!!!

¡Dolph baja de la escalera con el maletín y Dykstra, que se encuentra a su lado, le alza el brazo mientras le señala con el dedo! ¡¡Estaban compinchados desde el principio!!

¿Pero por qué Dykstra ha consentido que fuese Ziggler el que ganara?

¡Gran sorpresa en el desenlace de este combate, sin duda!

Dykstra arrebata el micro a Howard Finkel y se lo cede a Ziggler, momento que aprovecha éste para hablar:

…

El público abuchea.

"Hi!"

Los abucheos se intensifican.

"My name's Mr. Money In The Bank Dolph Ziggler"

Éste se sonríe y lanza el micro, marchándose junto a Dykstra.

**Lumberjack Match (Intercontinental Championship****)**

**Deuce(c)**** vs Lance Cade**

En ringside se encuentran más de 20 luchadores.

Ambos combatientes, campeón y aspirante, hacen su entrada. Deuce es bien recibido mientras que Cade es abucheado por el respetable.

El combate lleva unos 16 minutos. Deuce está tumbado en la lona mientras que Cade está en ringside sufriendo el ataque en masa de los "Lumberjacks". Justo en ese momento…

¡¡Dykstra aparece en el escenario!! ¡¡¡Se dirige corriendo como una bala hacia el ring y sube al esquinero!!! Se lanza y… ¡¡¡Tremendo Sky High Leg Drop sobre la cara de Deuce!!! Busca el pinfall y…

¡¡1!!

¡¡2!!

¡¡¡¡¡3!!!!!

**JR - **"¡Pero bueno! ¡¡¿¿Esto es legal??!!

**JL - **"Sí, ahora que caigo sí, este combate fue considerado un "No Holds Barreed", de modo que TODO valía. Al parecer sólo Dykstra se dio cuenta, no lo se… algo raro ha pasado con todo esto."

**JR** - "Vaya, hombre…"

Nuevo Campeón Intercontinental: ¡¡KENNY DYKSTRA!!

**USA Championship**

**Chris Masters(c)**** vs Trevor Murdoch**

Tras un excelente combate, Murdoch consigue subirse a la espalda de Masters y ejecutar el Ace of Spades y llevarse la victoria mediante pinfall. ¡¡Increíble, Murdoch ha acabado con el reinado de casi un año de Chris Masters!!

Suena la canción de Trevor y el Country Boy celebra su victoria. El árbitro le alza uno de los brazos, mientras en el otro sostiene su nuevo cinturón.

De repente, otra canción suena… ¡¡ES DOLPH ZIGGLER!!

Dolph, acompañado por Dykstra (éste luce su nuevo cinturón de campeón intercontinental), hace su entrada a toda velocidad, entra en el ring deslizándose por debajo de las tres cuerdas. Éste habla con el árbitro y a continuación el colegiado se dirige a Justin para que anuncie un nuevo combate:

**USA Championship**

**Trevor Murdoch(c) vs Dolph Ziggler w/Kenny Dykstra (Intercontinental champion)**

Suena la campana y Ziggler sorprende a Murdoch con una Toe Kick directa al estómago. Éste agarra a Murdoch de frente, salta y… ¡¡COMPLETE SHOT!!

¡El rubio de bote busca la cuenta!

¡1!

¡2!

¡¡¡3!!!

**JR** **-** ¡¡Increíble!! ¡¡Dos cambios de campeón en tan solo 20 minutos!! ¡¡¡Esto es WrestleMania, señoras y señores!!!

Nuevo Campeón de los USA: ¡¡DOLPH ZIGGLER!!

**World Tag Team Championship**

**Snitsky & Mike Knox(c) vs ¿¿??**

Snitsky y Knox hacen su entrada por separado con un recibimiento neutral por parte del respetable. Una vez están ambos preparados en el ring, en la titantron aparece William Regal en su despacho acompañado por su asistente ejecutivo, Dave Taylor. Taylor se encuentra al lado de un pequeño bombo, como los de la lotería, con bastantes bolitas en su interior.

"Hola, campeones. Como bien sabréis la suerte determinará quienes van a ser vuestros rivales de esta noche. Lo que no os he dicho es que vuestros contrincantes contarán con una pequeña ventaja: mientras vosotros sí que podréis ser descalificados, ellos podrán pelear como si de un Xtreme Rules se tratase. De modo que, si metéis la pata y quedáis descalificados, los títulos pasarán a ser de vuestros rivales."

Knox, furioso ante esta decisión, patea la lona con rabia, mientras que Snitsky se limita a mirar la gran pantalla.

"Dave, puedes proceder"

Una vez Regal ha dado la orden, Taylor mueve el bombo y de él hace salir una bolita. Se la entrega a Regal, éste la abre y se sonríe. "Bien, yo ya sé quienes serán vuestros contrincantes. Ánimo y andaos con ojo, son huesos duros de roer." Tras esto, la titantron se apaga y se queda totalmente en negro.

…

…

…

…

Pasan los segundos…

…

…

…

…

…

De repente suena una música bastante familiar. Cuando en el video de la titantron se ve quienes son los componentes de ese tag team se escucha un fortísimo abucheo. En la misma canción se puede oír: "I'm Kenny Dykstra!! - And my name's Dolph Ziggler - (Ambos) And together we are… ¡The NEW Spirit Squad!"

¡¡INCREÍBLE!! ¡¡Dos de sus antiguos componentes han vuelto a formar la Spirit Squad!! Kenny y Dolph hacen la misma entrada que solían hacer cuando pertenecían a ese stable, aunque esta vez su atuendo es más decente que la camiseta de tirantes verde que llevaran años atrás.

Suena la campana y el combate comienza. En 12 minutos Ziggler y Dykstra ya han debilitado a sus rivales a base de sillazos y martillazos, de modo que Ziggler puede ejecutar su Complete Shot sobre Snitsky y llevarse la victoria mediante pinfall fácilmente.

Nuevos World Tag Team Champions: ¡¡THE NEW SPIRIT SQUAD!!

**Hell in a Cell Match**

**Undertaker vs Umaga**

Reñida victoria para The Phenom tras traspasar el techo de la jaula con un Tombstone Piledriver y buscar el pinfall sobre Umaga tras el impacto contra la lona.

**Fatal-4-Way (World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Kane(c) vs John Morrison vs Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson vs Ted DiBiase**

Todos los luchadores realizan su entrada y se disponen a combatir por uno de los títulos más prestigiosos de la compañía, el World Heavyweight Championship.

Se ve todo un magistral despliegue de técnica por parte de todos y cada uno de los luchadores. Kane domina con su titánica fuerza, mientras que Morrison mantiene a raya a sus rivales con multitud de movimientos aéreos. Una vez han pasado 20 minutos de combate, Morrison consigue agarrar la cabeza de Kane, dar una voltereta y… ¡¡MOONLIGHT DRIVER!!

¡Va a buscar la cuenta! Pero… ¡¡EY!! ¡¡¡JBL sale de entre el público!!! ¡Entra al ring sin ser visto por Morrison, pero cuando éste se da cuenta de que hay un intruso ya es demasiado tarde, ¡¡CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL!! Tras esto, JBL se marcha corriendo de nuevo por la zona de las gradas, esquivando a los empleados de seguridad.

Tras esto, Kane va a buscar la cuenta, pero… ¡¡DiBiase le da un tremendo golpe bajo con el antebrazo desde detrás!! Kane cae fulminado al instante y DiBiase va a buscar la cuenta, pero ¡¡ES THE ROCK!! ¡Rocky pega a DiBiase un rodillazo tremendo! Coloca el torso de su rival frente al suyo, pasa un brazo por uno de los hombros de DiBiase y…

¡¡¡ROCK BOTTOM!!!

¡¡Por increíble que parezca esto aún no ha terminado!! Dwayne coloca a DiBiase en el centro del ring y comienza el ritual, el público comienza a vitorearle y Rocky sonríe, se quita una de sus coderas, rebota en las cuerdas, salta a DiBiase, rebota en las cuerdas de enfrente y… ¡¡¡¡PEOPLE'S ELBOW!!!!

¡¡¡Ahora sí, busca la cuenta!!!

¡¡¡1!!!

¡¡¡2!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡3!!!!!!

¡¡¡THE ROCK GANA, THE ROCK GANA!!!

¡¡Johnson se lleva, sorprendentemente, la ovación del público y alza su nuevo título!!

Nuevo World Heavyweight Champion: ¡¡THE ROCK!!

**JL - **"Tras este emocionante combate preparaos, porque... ¡¡Llega el Main Event!!"

**JR - **"Así es, Jerry, estamos convencidos de que el combate que vamos a vivir ahora va a pasar a la historia como uno de los mejores combates nunca vistos, cuatro grandes leyendas se disputan el título más prestigioso de la compañía, ¡¡el WWE Championship!!"

**Fatal-4-Way (WWE Championship)**

**Bret Hart(c)**** vs Chris Jericho vs Shawn Michaels vs Stone Cold Steve Austin**

Los cuatro hacen su entrada con espectaculares fuegos artificiales, sobre todo HBK.

Suena la campana y… ¡Comienza el combate!

Los finishers de cada uno de los luchadores se repiten numerosas veces, pero sorprendentemente los Pinfall a duras penas llegan a 2.

Bret Hart Intenta la Sharpshooter en un par de ocasiones en Jericho y HBK, pero en ambas ocasiones el intento resulta frustrado por otro de los luchadores.

Una vez han pasado 40 minutos, Stone cold derriba a Bret Hart, quien estaba subido en el esquinero preparado para volar, pero… ¡¡Jericho estaba justo detrás!! ¡Agarra a SCSA y le echa del ring pasándole entre las cuerdas!

**JL - **¡¡EY, mira a HBK!!

**JR - **¡¡Está pateando la lona, es.. es..!!

Una vez Jericho se da la vuelta sólo puede ver la suela de la bota de Shawn precipitándose en su cara.

**JR - **¡¡¡SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!!

¡Jericho cae fulminado y Mr. Wrestlemania busca la cuenta!

¡¡¡1!!!

¡¡¡2!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡3!!!!!!

**JL - **"¡¡HBK HA GANADO!!"

**JR - **"¡¡¡INCREÏBLE!!! ¡¡El Showstopper se alza con la victoria en el Main Event de WrestleMania XXV!! Sin duda un momento épico!!

HBK alza el cinturón y se lleva una ovación espectacular. Las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales retumban en el estadio.

**JR - **¡¡Señoras y señores, esto es todo, tenemos que despedirnos de ustedes!! ¡¡Gracias por estar ahí y haber compartido con nosotros esta gran noche!! ¡Buenas noches a todos!

**JL - **¡¡Buenas noches!! Pero recordad que esto no acaba aquí, el próximo RAW nos volvemos a ver en un Draft que seguro nos traerá sorpresas MUY emocionantes.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado^^. Kairi Minamoto y maiiZtar, ¡este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a vosotras! ¡¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!!^^_


	10. Raw 13 4 2009

**Jerry Lawler:** "¡¡Bienvenidos a Raw!! Después de WrestleMania vamos a vivir otra de las noches más emocionantes del año, ¡¡el WWE Draft!!"

**Jim Ross: **"Así es, Jerry, hoy las cosas van a cambiar y MUCHO en la WWE. Permaneced atentos, ¡ni siquiera pestañeéis!"

**1****st**** Draft Pick Match**

**Deuce (Representing Raw) vs**** Shelton Benjamin (Representing SmackDown)**

_(El mecanismo de este combate es sencillo, el luchador que gane conseguirá un draft para su marca, es decir, un cambio de liga de un luchador a la marca a la cual pertenece el ganador.)_

El combate es dominado en su mayor parte por Benjamin, pero el ex campeón intercontinental, Deuce, consigue darle la vuelta al combate y ejecutar el Crack'em in da' mouth sobre su rival, consiguiendo la posterior cuenta de 3.

Por lo tanto, ¡¡el primer Draft Pick es para Raw!!

**JL: **"¡¡Esto es taaaan emocionante, JR!!

**JR: **"¡Veamos quién es el primer Pick de la noche!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡CHRIS MASTERS!!!

Tras esto, suena el tema de Masters y este aparece en el escenario, mira a su alrededor y adopta su pose característica, alzando sus brazos con las manos entrelazadas y mostrando su increíble musculatura.

Deuce mira a Masters con cara burlona.

**JR: **"¡¡Chris Masters, el ex campeón de los EEUU, deja SmackDown para recalar en Raw!!

**JL: **"¡Increíble este primer Pick, sí señor! ¡¡Pasemos al segundo!!

**2****nd**** Draft Pick Tag Team Match**

**Jeff Hardy & MVP (Representing SmackDown) vs Lance Cade & Chuck Palumbo (Representing Raw)**

El combate se lo llevan Jeff y MVP tras la Swanton Bomb del primero sobre Cade, seguido de la cuenta de 3.

¡Segundo Pick de la noche, esta vez para SmackDown!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡THE ROCK!!!

**Michael Cole****: **¡¡WOW!! ¡¡El World Heavyweight Champion de Raw se viene a SmackDown, increíble!!

**Joey Styles: **¡Sin duda un gran aporte para SmackDown!

The Rock aparece en el escenario con una actitud bastante renovada, siendo más agradable con el público. El respetable responde con un vitoreo muy sonoro.

**3****rd**** Draft Pick Match**

**Jimmy ****"Superfly" Snuka (Representing Raw) vs Matt Hardy (Representing SmackDown)**

Tras un discutido combate, Snuka se lleva sorprendente la victoria tras un Superfly Splash, en un combate en el que ya se daba como vencedor al mayor de los Hardys.

¡¡El tercer Pick es para Raw!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡¡UNDERTAKER!!!!

Se oye el gong característico del Deadman y éste aparece en el escenario, con los ojos fijos en Snuka, quien casualmente fue su primera víctima en el invicto de WrestleMania.

¡¡Undertaker deja SmackDown para recalar en Raw!!

**4****th**** Draft Pick Match**

**Sabu**** (Representing ECW) vs Bret Hart (Representing SmackDown)**

Victoria para Sabu tras un Arabian Facebuster, seguida del pinfall para llevarse la cuenta de 3 y el primer pick para ECW.

¡¡Cuarto pick de la noche!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡BATISTA!!!

Suena el tema de Batista y aparece éste fulminando con la mirada a Sabu. El árabe se limita a mirarle con expresión burlona, ¡aquí hay tomate!

**5****th**** Draft Pick Match**

**John Morrison**** (Representing Raw) vs CM Punk (Representing SmackDown)**

Gana John Morrison tras ejecutar el Moonlight Drive, seguido de pinfall. Punk no encaja muy bien la derrota y se ceba con Morrison a patadas, arrinconándole en el esquinero. Punk abandona el ring y coge una silla. Tras esto, vuelve al cuadrilátero y golpea muy violentamente numerosas veces a Morrison mientras éste trata de incorporarse. Punk suelta la silla y hace su pose característica, poniendo los brazos en forma de "X". Como respuesta se lleva un sonoro abucheo por parte del respetable, a lo que la Straight Edge Superstar responde con una sonrisa burlona.

¡¡Quinto draft Pick de la noche para Raw!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡JACK SWAGGER!!!

Suena el tema de The All-American American y aparece éste con los brazos extendidos y con su famosa sonrisa tonta. ¡¡Swagger deja ECW para incorporarse a Raw!!

**6****th****&7****th**** Draft Pick Match**

**6-Man Battle Royal (Winner ****takes 2 pics) **

**Ted DiBiase (Raw) vs Dave Taylor (Raw) vs Bret Hart (SmackDown) vs Domino (SmackDown) vs Batista (ECW) vs Mark Henry (ECW)**

1er Eliminado - Mark Henry por Bret Hart y Domino

2º Eliminado - Domino por Dave Taylor

3er Eliminado - Batista por Dave Taylor y Bret Hart

4º Eliminado - Dave Taylor por Bret Hart

5º Eliminado - Ted DiBiase por Bret Hart

Gana Bret Hart, por lo tanto... ¡¡2 Picks para SmackDown!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡BOBBY LASHLEY!!!

El Dominator aparece en el escenario con su tema de fondo y saluda al público. Hay un intercambio de miradas entre él y Bret y acto seguido el moreno desaparece por donde ha venido.

¡Siguiente pick!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡CHRISTIAN!!

Suena Just Close Your Eyes y aparece el Capitán Carisma, saludando al público e intercambiando miradas con Bret y Domino.

**8****th**** Draft Pick Match**

**Randy Orton**** (Representing Raw) vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Representing SmackDown)**

Victoria para Randy mediante pinfall tras debilitar a HHH con un RKO.

Por lo tanto, ¡nuevo pick para Raw!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡THE BIG SHOW!!

Suena la canción del World's Largest Athlete y aparece éste en el escenario, observando al público y seguidamente a Orton, quien únicamente se limita a mirar detenidamente al gigante. Show abandona el escenario entre aplausos mientras saluda al público.

**9****th****&10****th**** Draft Pick Match**

**15-Women Battle Royal**

**Jerry Lawler: **¡¡Una de las participantes es Trish Stratus!! ¡Sorprendente retorno, sin duda! Ademas me informan de que… ¡¡ha firmado un contrato con Raw, genial!!

**Jim Ross: **Una gran incorporación a la división de mujeres, sin ninguna duda, nuestra más que calurosa bienvenida para Trish.

**JL: **¡¡Wow!! ¡Y tan "calurosa", JR!

**JR: **He aquí la prueba de que eres un auténtico salido, amigo mío.

**JL: **Pero es que… ¡WOW! ¿¡Pero tú la has visto bien!? ¡Es increíble!

Maryse hace caer a ringside a Mickie James por encima de las 3 cuerdas, de modo que los dos últimos Picks de la noche son para SmackDown.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡BETH PHOENIX!!!

Suena la música de la Glamazona y ésta, quien se encontraba en ringside tras haber sido eliminada en la Battle Royal, esboza una sonrisa y se incorpora para mirar a Gail Kim (por quien fue eliminada) y alzar los brazos, haciendo su carácteristico gesto.

¡Beth deja Raw y se alista en la Women's Division de SmackDown!

¡Siguiente pick!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡JIM NEIDHART!!!

Suena la música de éste y "The Anvil" aparece sonriente, mirando a su hija Natalya, quien se encuentra en ringside al haber sido eliminada durante el combate, al igual que Beth. Padre e hija se sonríen, ¡¡La familia Hart está unida en la misma liga!!

**JR: **¡Y esto es todo, una emocionante noche sin duda! Y recordad que mañana es el Draft Suplemental, así que la cosa no acaba aquí.

**JL: **¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!


	11. Supplemental Draft y Roster Actualizado

_Éste es el Draft Suplemental. Aparte de los picks de la anterior edición de Raw, otros menos relevantes tienen lugar en dos días después, de modo que voy a poner en una lista todos los Picks que hayan sido seleccionados por los GM._

**1**** - Kenny Dykstra**, de ECW a **SmackDown**

**2**** - Kofi Kingston**, de Raw a **SmackDown**

**3**** - The Miz**, de ECW a **SmackDown**

**4**** - Paul London**, de Raw a **SmackDown**

**5**** - Tyson Kidd**, de ECW a **SmackDown**

**6**** - Jesse**, de SmackDown a **ECW**

**7**** - Shad Gaspard**, de Raw a **ECW **

**8**** - Mr. Kennedy**, de SmackDown a **Raw**

**9 - Hornswoggle**, de ECW a **Raw**

**10 - Rey Mysterio**, de Raw a **SmackDown**

**11 - Dolph Ziggler**, de Raw a **SmackDown**

**12 - Snitsky**, de Raw a **ECW**

**13 - Primo**, de SmackDown a **ECW**

**14 - Vladimir Kozlov**, de SmackDown a **Raw**

**15 - Chavo Guerrero**, de SmackDown a **ECW**

**16 - Eugene**, de SmackDown a **Raw**

**17 - Marcus Cor Von**, de Raw a **ECW**

**18**** - Elijah Burke**, de SmackDown a **Raw**

**19 - D-Lo Brown**, de Raw a **ECW**

**20**** - Carlito**, de SmackDown a **Raw**

**21 - Ezekiel Jackson**, de SmackDown a **ECW**

_Tras el Draft al completo, el Roster quedaría de la siguiente forma:_

RAW: William Regal// Asistente Ejecutivo del MG: Dave Taylor

SmackDown!: William Regal// Asistente Ejecutivo: Dave Taylor y Sylvain Grenier

ECW: Theodore Long// Asistentes Ejecutivos: Mike Adamle y Sandman

**:::ROSTER:::**

**

* * *

  
**

**:::RAW:::**

____Main Eventers____

The Undertaker (Tweener) From SD

Randy Orton (Heel)

JBL (Tweener)

Edge (Heel)

John Morrison (Tweener)

Kane (Tweener)

Chris Masters (Tweener) From SmackDown

____Upper Midcarders____

Goldust (Face)

Jack Swagger (Heel) From ECW

Carlito (Tweener) From SmackDown Sup

Big Show (Tweener) From SmackDown

Ted DiBiase (Heel)

Chuck Palumbo (Heel)

Deuce (Face)

Lance Cade (Heel)

William Regal (Heel)

___Midcarders___

Mike Knox (Heel)

Dave Taylor (Heel)

Cody Rhodes (Heel)

Elijah Burke (Tweener) From SmackDown Sup

Mr. Kennedy (Face) From SmackDown Sup

___Lower Midcarders___

Santino Marella (Heel)

Vladimir Kozlov (Heel) From SmackDown Sup

Jamie Noble (Face)

Robbie McAllister (Face)

Rory McAllister (Face)

____Openers/Jobbers____

Paul Burchill (Heel)

JTG (Face)

____Apariciones ocasionales____

Vince McMahon (Face) (Multipromocional)

"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Tweener) (Multipromocional)

Shane McMahon (Face) (Multipromocional)

"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan (Face)

Eugene (Face) From SD sup

Hornswoggle (Face) From ECW Sup

Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Face)

* * *

**:::SmackDown:::**

___Main Eventers___

Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Heel)

The Rock (Face) From RAW

Bret Hart (Heel)

Shawn Michaels (Face)

Chris Jericho (Heel)

"The Untouchable" John Cena (Tweener)

Bobby Lashley (Face) From RAW

Christian (Face) From RAW

____Uppermidcarders____

Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart (Tweener) From ECW

Rey Mysterio (Face) From RAW sup

Dolph Ziggler (Heel) Draft from RAW Sup

Kenny Dykstra (Heel) Draft from ECW Sup

Jeff Hardy (Face)

Matt Hardy (Heel)

Ric Flair (Tweener)

CM Punk (Heel)

Big Daddy V (Tweener)

MVP (Face)

Umaga (Heel)

Hurricane Helms (Tweener)

____Midcarders____

Kofi Kingston (Face) From RAW Sup

The Miz (Face) From ECW Sup

Paul London (Face) From RAW Sup

Brian Kendrick (Face)

Tyson Kidd (Heel) From ECW Sup

DH Smith (Heel)

Shannon Moore (Face)

Zack Ryder (Face)

Curt Hawkins (Face)

Doink The Clown (Heel)

Kizarny (Tweener)

Shelton Benjamin (Face)

Kung Fu Naki (Face)

Festus (Tweener)

René Duprée (Heel)

Sylvan Grenier (Tweener)

____Lower Midcarders____

The Great Khali (Face)

Jimmy Wang Yang (Face)

____Openers/Jobbers____

Domino (Heel)

__Apariciones Ocasionales___

Ricky "The Dragon" Stemboat (Face)

Ron Simmons (Face)

Tony Atlas (Heel)

Eric Bischoff (Tweener)

Stone Cold Steve Austin (Tweener)

Jonathan Coachman (Tweener)

* * *

**:::ECW:::**

____Main Eventers____

AJ Styles (Heel)

Sabu (Tweener)

Tommy Dreamer (Face)

Batista (Heel) From RAW

Rob Van Dam (Face)

Raven (Tweener)

____Upper Midcarders____

Finlay (Tweener)

Mark Henry (Heel)

Jesse (Face) From SD Sup

Shad Gaspard (Face) From RAW Sup

Snitsky (Heel) From RAW Sup

Kevin Thorn (Tweener/Heel)

Evan Bourne (Face)

Steven Richards (Face)

Marcus Cor Von (Heel) From RAW Sup

Tyson Tomko (Heel)

____Midcarders____

D-Lo Brown (Face) From RAW Sup

Ezekiel Jackson (Heel) From SD Sup

Super Crazy (Face)

The Boogeyman (Face)

Sandman (Tweener)

Primo (Tweener) From SD Sup

Chavo Guerrero (Tweener) From SD Sup

____Lower Midcarders/Oppeners o Jobbers____

Hardcore Holly (Tweener)

Colin Delaney (Heel)

Gavin Spears (Tweener)

* * *

**:::****WOMEN'S DIVISSION:::**

____Main Eventers____

Mickie James (Face) RAW

Gail Kim (Face) SmackDown

Beth Phoenix (Heel) to SmackDown

Melina (Tweener)

Natalya Neidhart (Heel) SD

Lita (Heel) Raw

Victoria (Tweener) SD

Trish Stratus (Face) Raw

____Uppermidcarders____

Michelle McCool (Face) RAW

Katie Lea Burchill (Heel) RAW

Ashley Massaro (Tweener) RAW

Maria Kanellis (Face) SD

Cherry (Face) SD

Maryse (Face) SD

Velvet Sky (Heel)

____Midcarders____

Jillian Hall (Heel) SD

Candice Michelle (Tweener) SD

Kelly Kelly (Face) RAW

____Low Midcarders y/o Bikini Contest____

Tiffany (Face) ECW

Eve Torres (Face) ECW

Layla (Heel) ECW

Lena Yada (Tweener) ECW

* * *

**:::TAG TEAMS**** Y STABLES:::**

The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Natalya Neidhart, Tyson Kidd y DH Smith) (Heel)

Regal & Taylor (William Regal y Dave Taylor) (Heel)

Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton con Lita como mánager)

Paul y Katie Lea Burchill (Heel)

Talk Loud, 4-Upper (Mr. Kennedy & Elijah Burke) (Face)

Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins (Face)

La Résistance (Sylvan Grenier & René Duprée) (Heel)

AJ Styles & Tyson Tomko (Heel)

The New Spirit Squad (Kenny Dykstra & Dolph Ziggler)

ECW Originals (Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, Sandman, Stevie Richards, Super Crazy y Raven) (Face)

Coin Masters (JBL & Ted DiBiase)

* * *

**:::Non-Wrestlers:::**

**Comentaristas de Raw**

Jerry "The King" Lawler (También wrestler ocasional)

Jim Ross

**Comentaristas de SmackDown**

Michael Cole

Tazz

**Comentaristas de ECW**

Joey Styles

Matt Striker


	12. Backlash 2009

Tras las promos, la Intro de Backlash y los fuegos artificiales… ¡¡Comienza el show!!

**Jim Ross: **¡¡Bienvenidos a Backlash!! ¡Después del buen sabor de boca que nos dejó Wrestlemania XXV volvemos con más wrestling, o lo que es lo mismo, con más emoción!

**Jerry Lawler: **¡¡Buenas noches!! ¡Así es, JR, nos espera una noche llena de combates muy buenos, y hay varias rivalidades interesantes que podrían culminar esta misma noche!

**JR: ** Desde luego, ¡vamos a recordaros la cartelera y la historia de cada uno de los combates!

* * *

**Winners Take All Match ("All" menos los cinturones de campeones por parejas)**

**Deuce & Trevor Murdoch vs The New Spirit Squad (Intercontinental Champion [Kenny Dykstra], USA Champion [Dolph Ziggler]) (World Tag Team Champions)**

_Tras las trampas llevadas a cabo por Ziggler y Dykstra (Wrestlemania XXV) para obtener los títulos que actualmente poseen, éstos comenzaron a burlarse de Deuce y Murdoch, hecho que cabreó bastante a los ex-campeones intercontinental y de los USA, respectivamente. Las semanas siguientes a WM tuvieron varios enfrentamientos tanto en backstage como en combates individuales y por parejas. Hace una semana se decretó un Winners Take All Match entre Deuce & Murdoch y Ziggler & Dykstra, en el que se pondrían en juego el campeonato de los USA de Ziggler y el Intercontinental de Dykstra._

**TLC Match (#1 contender for World Heavyweight Championship)**

**John Morrison vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

_Tras la interferencia de JBL que causara el fracaso de Morrison en su combate titular en Wrestlemania XXV, ambos reanudaron una relación de enemistad que arrastraban desde que se disolvieron como tag team. Tuvieron diversos enfrentamientos en los shows de Raw posteriores a WM bastante subidos de tono, por lo que el Mánager General, William Regal, quiso aprovecharse de la situación y decretar un TLC Match entre ambos para Backlash. _

**Divas Championship Match**

**María(c) vs Beth Phoenix**

_Tras semanas de discusiones y ataques en backstage, María y The Glamazon se batirán en Backlash por el título que posee María desde hace 14 meses._

**Xtreme Rules Match**

**Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy**

_En las últimas semanas, se ha visto a Jeff bastante inquieto en backstage, como si buscara a alguien. En el segundo Smackdown tras Wrestlemania, Jeff descubrió a su hermano Matt coqueteando con la Divas Champion Maria. Esto supuso un duro golpe para Jeff, quien tras ver la escena, se fue sin ser visto por su hermano, pero sí por la chica. Tras un combate contra Tyson Kidd, el cual ganó Jeff, éste llamó a su hermano para que saliese al ring, ya que "tenían que hablar un par de cosas". Matt acudió al ring, acompañado por María, y dijo que también había algo que quería hacer público, él y María habían comenzado una relación y salían juntos desde hacía un par de días. Matt sonrió a Jeff y le dijo entonces: "Tío, me ayudaste a vencer mis miedos, ahora soy feliz y todo gracias a ti… eres el mejor hermano del mundo." Éste hizo ademán de abrazar a su hermano menor, pero Jeff se apartó bruscamente, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. "Jeff" Decía Matt "Jeff tío, ¿estás bien?" El menor de los Hardys se apartó las manos lentamente, y una vez su rostro quedó al descubierto se pudo apreciar claramente cómo de sus ojos brotaban multitud de lágrimas, las cuales recorrían impetuosamente las mejillas de Jeff, emborronando su pintura facial. Acto seguido, el Charismatic Enigma se dejó llevar por un arrebato de ira y arremetió contra su hermano, propinándole tal paliza que incluso hizo que éste tuviera que ser atendido por las asistencias médicas. Antes de irse, Jeff se quedó mirando fijamente a María, quien dejándose llevar por los nervios comenzó a insultar al del pelo multicolor. Éste abandonó el ring y se marchó con paso firme, mientras recibía los abucheos del público. El Mánager General, cómo no, quiso aprovecharse de la situación y enfrentó a los hermanos la semana siguiente al incidente en un single match del que Matt salió vencedor. Una vez finalizó el combate, Regal decretó un Xtreme Rules para Backlash que enfrentaría a los Hardys._

**Cruiserweight Championship Match**

**Shannon Moore(c) vs CM Punk**

_El pique entre estos dos luchadores comenzó en Backstage una semana después del Draft. Moore dijo a CM Punk que el ataque de ira que éste sufrió tras ser derrotado por John Morrison lo ha convertido en una vergüenza para los "punk" y que le asquea tenerle como compañero. Tras esto, CM Punk respondió a Shannon, elevando el tono, que si tiene algún problema con él lo mejor sería resolverlo en el ring, en el caso de que Moore se atreviese. Shannon se rió y mientras se iba dijo: "Entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia. __Yo todavía conservo mi título." _

**Last Man Standing**

**Chris Jericho vs Christian**

_Jericho interrumpió la promo de bienvenida a SmackDown de Christian y exigió que le mostrara respeto a partir de ese momento, ya que "muy a su pesar", iban a compartir show. Christian respondió que ya había cerrado la boca a Jericho en el pasado por la fuerza y que si hacía falta volvería a hacerlo, a lo que Y2J respondió alegando que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Christian acabó abandonando el ring con el fin de no tensar el ambiente nada más recalar en su nueva liga, según las declaraciones que hizo en su entrevista con Todd Grisham en backstage. _

_Las semanas posteriores a este acontecimiento estuvieron marcadas por nuevos enfrentamientos entre estos dos hombres, ya que el mánager general de Raw y SmackDown, William Regal, creía que esta rivalidad podía aportar buenas audiencias al show, por lo que quiso decretar un Last Man Standing Match entre Jericho y Christian para aumentar la audiencia de Backlash. Según confesó Regal a su asistente ejecutivo, Dave Taylor, si todo marcha según lo previsto pretende prolongar esta rivalidad con el fin de obtener buenos ingresos, aunque sea él quien tenga que aumentar la tensión que hay entre los canadienses . _

**Ladder Match for the WWE Championship**

**Shawn Michaels(c) vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs Bret Hart w/ Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart**

_Hunter se convirtió en contendiente nº1 por el título de HBK, por lo que mantuvo un feudo con éste las cuatro semanas que corresponden al limbo entre WrestleMania y Backlash. Ambos se acusaron mutuamente de ser causantes de la ruptura de DX, aludiendo HHH que el eslabón débil del teg team era HBK, hecho mediante el cual éste también acusaba a Hunter. Dos semanas antes de Backlash, Bret Hart apareció en el feudo diciendo que el mejor tag team de la historia es y siempre será "The Hart Foundation", ya que a diferencia de DX, éste sigue estable y además con legado asegurado. William Regal dio a Bret el derecho a participar en el combate para, según el inglés, darle más emocion. Además, Neidhart tendrá el privilegio de poder contar como mánager de Bret sin el riesgo de ser descalificado. _

**World Heavyweight Championship Fatal-4-Way Match**

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson(c) vs Randy Orton vs Edge vs Chris Masters**

_Tras ganar en WM a Bobby Lashley y Christian, Edge y Randy Orton se convirtieron en participantes de la Triple Threat que decidiría quién saldría como campeón después de Backlash, si ellos o el actual campeón, The Rock. William Regal no se mostró conforme con este combate y decidió convertirlo en una Fatal-4-Way. Para decidir quién sería el nuevo contendiente, en el segundo Raw después de WM se decretaron dos Battle Royal, cuyos respectivos ganadores se enfrentarían entre sí para determinar el cuarto competidor de la Fatal-4-Way._

_Undertaker ganó la primera, mientras que el recién drafteado Chris Masters ganó la segunda. En el encuentro entre los dos ganadores que tuvo lugar una semana después, Masters se llevó la victoria tras la rendición de Taker ante la llave de sumisión "Masterlock". En el último Raw antes de Backlash, el equipo de Masters y The Rock se llevó la victoria en un tag team match frente a Rated-RKO(Edge & Randy Orton)._

**ECW Championship ****Fatal-4-Way Xtreme Rules Match**

**AJ Styles(c) vs Sabu vs Jesse**** vs Rob Van Dam**

_Lo único destacable de la historia de este combate es la preocupante racha de derrotas de Styles, quien desde que retuviese en WrestleMania perdió 6 combates contra rivales como Jesse, Sabu, Jeff Hardy, RVD, Stevie Richards y Shelton Benjamin._

**AVISO:**** Únicamente voy a narrar a todo detalle un combate, el Jeff vs Matt, ya que además de ser una promesa que le hice a Kairi_Minamoto, no puedo detenerme a desarrollar los otros combates ya que entonces se me echaría Judgement Day encima. Además tengo exámenes y me juego el pase al selectivo… así que este fic va a tardar bastante en actualizarse, perdonad por las posibles molestias ^^U. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Winners Take All Match ("All" menos los cinturones de campeones por parejas)**

**Deuce & Trevor Murdoch vs The New Spirit Squad (Intercontinental Champion [Kenny Dykstra], USA Champion [Dolph Ziggler]) (World Tag Team Champions)**

Deuce gana el Campeonato Intercontinental y Murdoch el USA mediante pinfall, tras el "Ace Of Spades" de éste último sobre Kenny Dykstra.

**TLC Match (#1 contender for World Heavyweight Championship)**

**John Morrison vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

Tras un largo e intenso combate, victoria para Morrison tras un "Starship Pain" ("Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault Pin"). De modo que the "Shaman of Sexy se enfrentará al World Heavyweight Champion en Judgement Day.

**Divas Championship Match**

**María(c) vs Beth Phoenix**

Beth se lleva el combate y el título al derrotar a María mediante Pinfall tras un T-Bone Suplex, después de que apareciese Jeff Hardy y distrajese a la de Illinois.

Vemos a Matt Hardy en backstage tratando de consolar a María [se oye una ovación], quien está muy afectada tras haber perdido su título por culpa del hermano de su novio.

"Vamos, María…" Dice Matt "Voy a hacer que Jeff se lleve su merecido por haberte hecho esto, si así te sientes mejor."

"Odio que os estéis peleando por mi… me siento culpable de todo esto."

"No, tranquila… Jeff siempre ha sido un caprichoso, un par de azotes y se le irá la tontería" Dice Matt casi entre risas.

"No tiene gracia… No me gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, Matt…"

"Vale, pero esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos… simplemente a Jeff se le han cruzado un poco los cables, pero se le pasará."

"¿Cómo estás tan convencido? ¿Acaso has visto a tu hermano actuar alguna vez así?"

"No, la verdad es que no…"

"De modo que no tienes ni idea de cómo podría acabar respondiendo Jeff a todo esto… ¿es eso? ¿Y si se le cruzan los cables de verdad?"

"Pues… no lo sé, ya veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora, de momento tengo un combate contra él ahora… después del combate hablaremos de todo esto más tranquilamente, ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo… voy contigo."

Matt coge los hombros de María con dulzura y se aproxima a ella.

"No, de eso nada. Si Jeff te hiciera daño nunca me lo perdonaría, de modo que mantente al margen por ahora ¿está claro?"

"Pero Matt…"

"Haz lo que te digo, quiero que estés a salvo... quédate con Eve y así no te sentirás sola, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Dice María sonriendo.

Tras esto ambos se abrazan y se funden en un apasionado beso. (Buuf, el romance no es lo mio x__x)

**Xtreme Rules Match**

**Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy**

Se escucha el tema de Matt y aparece éste haciendo su gesto característico, llevándose una calurosa ovación por parte del público. Choca las manos de los fans, sube al ring y apoyándose en las cuerdas repite el gesto de la "M" con la mano derecha.

Deja de sonar la música de Matt para dejar paso a la de Jeff… quien es recibido por un abucheo considerable. Jeff aparece en el escenario sin hacer taunt y con el rostro pintado, más concretamente con una línea horizontal negra en la zona de los ojos. El atronador sonido de la pirotecnia se manifiesta y Jeff comienza su camino hacia el ring sin quitar los ojos de su hermano. Una vez están ambos en el cuadrilátero, suena la campana y los hermanos comienzan a moverse alrededor del ring, esperando el momento oportuno para realizar el armlock. Una vez chocan sus fuerzas, en un rápido movimiento Matt se posiciona detrás de Jeff y realiza un Sleeper Hold. Jeff se resiste y le pega dos fuertes codazos a Matt, consiguiendo librarse de la presa. Inmediatamente, el del pelo multicolor corre hacia las cuerdas, rebota, se dirige velozmente a su hermano… ¡Pero Matt le aplica una Dropkick a las rodillas! Jeff pierde el equilibrio y el moreno aprovecha para coger a su hermano de la cabeza y arrastrarle hacia el centro del ring, donde ejecuta dos European Uppercuts. Matt coge a Jeff por detrás y… ¡¡Russian Legsweep!! El mayor de los hardys busca la cuenta…

¡1!

…¡No! ¡Sólo llega a 1!

Una vez Jeff se ha librado del Pinfall, propina un fuerte puñetazo a su hermano en el estómago, por lo que éste se resiente y, llevándose los brazos a la zona dañada se dirige al esquinero para buscar su protección. No obstante, Jeff agarra la cabeza de Matt efectuando un armlock y le golpea de nuevo el estómago con la rodilla. Jeff empuja a su hermano y le hace caer sentado en el esquinero. El del pelo multicolor se agarra de las cuerdas contiguas al esquinero, salta y… ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Matt se ha apartado en el último momento y ha frustrado la Dropkick de su hermano!! Debido al fallo, Jeff se ha hecho una brutal "tortilla" contra el poste del ring… se puede intuir por el grito de dolor que pronunció tras golpearse que los daños son considerables. Aprovechando la situación, Matt agarra de los brazos a Jeff y le arrastra hacia el centro del ring, donde le efectúa dos Legdrops sobre la cara.

Dejando a su hermano tendido y doliéndose sobre el ring, el moreno abandona el cuadrilátero y se mete debajo de él, probablemente buscando algún objeto. En efecto, cuando éste sale de debajo del ring lleva… ¡¡una escalera y un cubo de basura!! Se las ingenia para pasar los objetos a través de las cuerdas y se vuelve a meter dentro del cuadrilátero. Jeff está a punto de incorporarse cuando de repente su hermano le propina un tremendo golpe con el cubo de basura en la cabeza, lo que hace caer a su hermano fulminado sobre la lona. Matt busca la cuenta…

¡1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡NO!! ¡Jeff todavía puede incorporarse! Matt agarra del pelo a su hermano y le obliga a levantarse, pero el del pelo multicolor no ha dicho su última palabra. Encerrando su puño en una mano, propina un potentísimo codazo a su hermano en el estómago otra vez y da un tremendo salto para golpear a Matt con una dropkick en el pecho y hacer caer a éste.

Jeff consigue levantarse antes que su hermano y coge la escalera. Se queda unos instantes mirando a Matt (mientras éste trata de levantarse) y… ¡¡1!! ¡¡2!! ¡¡3!! ¡¡4!! ¡¡5!! ¡¡6!! ¡Hasta 6 veces golpea Jeff el torso de su hermano con la escalera de una forma brutal e inesperada viniendo del chico del pelo multicolor!

Matt consigue escapar por debajo de las 3 cuerdas, doliéndose de sus heridas. Jeff suelta la escalera y hace su famoso taunt con las manos. Como respuesta se lleva un sonorísimo abucheo.

Jeff vuelve a coger la escalera, la abre y la coloca sobre la lona. Sube rápidamente todos los peldaños. Matt está de espaldas y no ve nada, ¡¡Jeff va a saltar!!

¡¡¡Al final salta con las dos piernas por delante, DROPKICK!!! ¡¡Increíble, la dropkick de Jeff choca de forma tan brutal contra la espalda de Matt que éste sale despedido hacia la rampa!! Naturalmente, la caída también ha hecho que Jeff sufriera daños, pero puede incorporarse sin mayores problemas, cosa que no se puede decir de Matt, quien sigue en el suelo doliéndose de la espalda. Jeff acude a donde está su hermano y coge a éste de los pelos, obligándole a levantarse. Tras esto, empuja a Matt hasta que éste se ve obligado a entrar en el ring. Jeff entra también y agarra el brazo de su hermano, pero… ¡Matt golpea la cara de su hermano con el puño! Jeff se da la vuelta a causa de la inercia provocada por el golpe y el moreno se ayuda de las cuerdas para levantarse, coge el cubo de basura y golpea a Jeff con él tres veces en la nuca, lo cual hace que éste caiga sobre la lona. Matt coge la escalera y la posiciona en el centro del ring, sube todos los peldaños y… ¡parece que va a saltar!

Pero…¡no! ¡está animando a su hermano para que suba! Pero Jeff se limita a quedarse mirando a Matt, apoyado en el esquinero.

¡¡EY, MARIA APARECE EN EL ESCENARIO, SE DIRIGE CORRIENDO HACIA EL RING!! ¡Pasa por debajo de las tres cuerdas, se dirige hacia Jeff y comienza a patearle! Matt se queda mirando con los ojos como platos desde la parte alta de la escalera, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Jeff, sin embargo, sí que reacciona y empuja a María, lo que hace que ésta caiga hacia atrás. El rostro de Matt cambia repentinamente y, colérico, grita a Jeff: "¡¡EH, HIJO DE ****, ¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO??!!". El del pelo multicolor reacciona rápidamente y se precipita contra la escalera, haciendo que ésta ceda hacia el lado opuesto y haga caer duramente a Matt sobre la zona de ringside. María se pone en pie y se lleva las manos a la cara, horrorizada. Ésta mira a Jeff e, histérica, comienza a insultarle y trata de pegarle, pero Jeff le coge el brazo con la mano. María se queda paralizada y mira a Jeff… Éste posee una expresión bastante extraña, como una mezcla entre prepotencia y tristeza, y sus ojos están misteriosamente oscuros. De repente, Jeff abofetea a María y ésta se regocija, pero no puede evitar que el Charismatic Enigma le agarre la cabeza, se posicione cerca del cubo de basura y le aplique el Xtreme Twist Of Fate sobre dicho cubo. María queda fulminada al acto. La cámara enfoca a Matt y podemos ver a éste tumbado en las colchonetas de ringside, sin poder moverse apenas. Tras esto, Jeff sale del ring y, tras atravesar la rampa, desaparece por el escenario; con los fuertes abucheos del público de fondo. Al no aparecer Jeff por el estadio una vez transcurridos 10 minutos, se decreta como ganador a Matt Hardy, tras el abandono de su hermano.

Las asistencias médicas atienden a María y a Matt, y ambos son llevados en camilla.

**Cruiserweight Championship Match**

**Shannon Moore(c) vs CM Punk**

Victoria para Moore mediante Pinfall tras ejecutar el "Whisper In The Wind" sobre CM Punk. Este combate apenas duró 3 minutos.

**Last Man Standing**

**Chris Jericho vs Christian**

Victoria para Christian tras provocar la auto-electrocución involuntaria de Jericho al arrancar los cables de los focos. Después de que el árbitro contara hasta 10 con Jericho inconsciente en el suelo, los servicios sanitarios se llevaron a Y2J a toda velocidad. Su pronóstico y su estado se mantendrían en secreto durante el resto de la noche.

**Ladder Match for the WWE Championship**

**Shawn Michaels(c) vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs Bret Hart w/ Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart**

Retiene HBK tras coger el título suspendido a 6 metros de altura del ring tras un espectacular combate entre el ganador y Bret Hart. HHH y Neidhart aportaron la parte más aburrida del encuentro.

**World Heavyweight Championship Fatal-4-Way Match**

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson(c) vs Randy Orton vs Edge vs Chris Masters**

Chris Masters ejecuta el Masterlock sobre The Rock para llevarse el combate y el título vía sumisión.

**ECW Championship ****Fatal-4-Way Xtreme Rules Match**

**AJ Styles(c) vs Sabu vs Jesse vs ****Rob Van Dam**

Retiene Styles tras aparecer Tyson Tomko barriendo el ring. Éste aplica su finisher a RVD, lo que aprovecha "The Phenomenal One" para llevarse el combate mediante pinfall tras una pésima actuación que seguro le habria cosechado una derrota y la consecuente pérdida del título.

* * *

Jim Ross nos informa de que The Brian Kendrick y Mr. Kennedy, tras estar totalmente recuperados (ver WM), van a hablar del ataque que sufrieron justo antes del Show de Shows hace justo un mes, impidiendo que pudieran participar en el Money In The Bank Ladder Match que acabaría llevándose Dolph Ziggler.

En la titantron vemos a Josh Matthews sentado en una silla, con Mr. Kennedy y Kendrick enfrente, ambos con vendas en brazos y cabeza. Durante la entrevista cuentan que no vieron el rostro de los dos agresores, ya que iban cubiertos por pasamontañas.

Sólo recuerdan que fueron golpeados con unos barrotes varias veces, a partir de ahí todo resulta muy confuso para ambos, quienes fueron encontrados desmayados, cabe recordar.

**JR - **Y con este desolador testimonio tenemos que acabar este PPV lleno de sorpresas, esperamos que pillen a los que atacaron a Kendrick y a Kennedy y que reciban el castigo que se merecen, ¡Buenas noches a todos!

**JL - **Resulta desolador que pasen estas cosas, pero en fin… ¡Buenas noches!


	13. Judgement Day 2009

Al no contar con mucho tiempo para desarrollar el fic voy a poner los resultados rápidos de Judgement Day, ya que no lo considero un PPV imprescindible.

* * *

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Deuce(c) vs Lance Cade**

Victoria para Deuce por descalificación de Cade tras golpear éste al campeón con una silla. Tras el combate, Deuce fue atendido por las asistencias sanitarias, aunque éste no mostró daños graves.

**USA Championship Match**

**Trevor Murdoch(c) vs Dolph Ziggler w/Kenny Dykstra**

Victoria legal para Murdoch mediante Pinfall tras el "Ace of Spades".

**1st Contender For World Heavyweight Championship**** in Xtreme Rules(PPV) Triple Threat Match**

**Undertaker vs Kane vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield**

Victoria para Kane mediante pinfall tras ejecutar una Chokeslam sobre JBL.

**European Championship Match**

**Kizarny(c) vs Kung Fu Naki**

Kung Fu Naki se convierte en campeón mediante pinfall tras derrotar a Kizarny con una Karate Kick.

**ECW Championship Match **

**AJ Styles vs ****Sabu**

Retiene Styles por descalificación tras aparecer Tyson Tomko y "atacar" a The Phenomenal One.

**Women's Championship Match**

**Beth Phoenix(c) vs Gail Kim**

Retiene Beth limpiamente mediante pinfall tras un T-Bone Suplex sobre Gail Kim.

**6-Man Tag Team Match**

**Evolution (Batista, HHH & Ric Flair) vs Paul London, Brian Kendrick & The Miz**

Victoria para London, Kendrick y Miz tras el Reality Check de este último, seguido de pinfall, sobre Batista.

**1****st**** contender for WWE Championship triple threat match in Xtreme Rules(PPV) match**

"**The Untouchable" John Cena vs MVP**

MVP gana mediante pinfall a Cena tras su Shining Wizard, convirtiéndose en uno de los participantes de la Triple Threat que tendrá lugar entre el campeón, HBK[en caso de que retenga esta noche], el mismo MVP y quien gane el combate que viene a continuación.

**1****st**** contender for WWE Championship triple threat match in Xtreme Rules(PPV) TLC match**

**Jeff Hardy vs Matt Hardy**

Victoria para Matt mediante pinfall tras ejecutar el Twist of Fate sobre Jeff desde lo alto de una escalera. De modo que Matt Hardy es el último contendiente por el WWE Championship en Xtreme Rules. Entonces la Triple Threat por éste título que tendrá lugar en el siguiente PPV quedaría así: Shawn Michaels[si retiene esta noche](c) vs MVP vs Matt Hardy.

**WWE Tag Team Championship Match**

**La Résistance(c) vs Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins **

Tras la traición de Ryder a su compañero de equipo, René Duprée consigue la victoria mediante pinfall sobre Curt Hawkins, reteniendo los títulos.

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

**Chris Masters(c) vs John Morrison**

Retiene Masters mediante pinfall tras usar el MasterBottom sobre Morrison.

**WWE Championship Match**

**Shawn Michaels(c) vs Christian vs Bret Hart**

Retiene HBK por descalificación tras recibir un sillazo por parte de Raven, quien apareció en el show por sorpresa.


	14. RAW 1 6 2009

**Jim Ross - **¡¡Bienvenidos a Raw!! Estamos una semana más con vosotros para ofreceros el mayor espectáculo de Wrestling del mundo, de modo que no os mováis, no pestañeéis, estoy seguro de que no querréis perderos nada de lo que vaya a suceder esta noche.

**Jerry Lawler - **Así es, ¡buenas noches a todos! Además hoy contaremos con invitados de SmackDown!, ¡De modo que la cosa promete!

* * *

**SmackDown in Raw Single Match**

**Shelton Benjamin vs Jeff Hardy**

Gana Shelton mediante pinfall tras aparecer Matt Hardy y distraer a su hermano, lo que permite a Shelton ejecutar el "Paydirt" sobre Jeff y llevarse el combate.

* * *

Chris Masters, el todavía campeón de los pesos pesados, sale al ring con su atuendo de lucha para decir que es imbatible, y que si alguien quiere demostrar lo contrario, que salga al ring y haga los honores. Transcurren unos cinco segundos hasta que de repente… ¡suena la música de CM Punk!

La reacción del público es muy confusa, unos sectores aplauden mientras que otros abuchean. A continuación, vemos a Punk salir micro en mano, con su atuendo de lucha y su camiseta característica, con una actitud algo arrogante. Una vez llega al ring, se acerca el micro al rostro y comienza a hablar.

"Antes que nada, quiero decir que estoy en Raw porque tenía que hablar un par de cosas con el Manager General… de no ser por eso no me habríais visto en esta… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¡en esta mi**** de show!"

Ahora el público no tiene ninguna duda, gran abucheo por parte del respetable al punk.

"Sí, sí, sí… y digo esto porque si nos paramos a comparar la calidad de los luchadores de cada una de las ligas… en fin…" Punk sonríe burlonamente y se rasca la nariz con el dedo. Masters toma la iniciativa y se acerca el micrófono al rostro para hablar:

"Y supongo que has venido aquí a superar mi reto del Masterlock, ¿no?"

"Así es, "hombretón", y de paso a dejarte al nivel de tu nuevo show… de hecho, no creo que fuese coincidencia que el Draft te trajese aquí".

Tras esto, Masters reacciona violentamente y patea el estómago de Punk, quien se resiente del dolor. Aprovechando esta situación, The Masterpiece gira a su rival y coloca los brazos en posición para ejecutar el Masterlock sobre CM Punk.

Punk se resiste haciendo movimientos muy bruscos, pero en ningún momento consigue liberarse de la llave. A medida que transcurren los segundos, la presión ejercida en las cervicales del de Chicago acaba debilitando notablemente a éste, hasta que pierde el conocimiento. Tras esto, Masters le suelta y Punk se desploma sobre la lona. The Masterpiece alza los brazos y entrelaza las manos, mostrando su increíble musculatura. Cabe destacar que se lleva una gran ovación por parte del público.

* * *

Vemos a Randy Orton en Backstage caminando hacia los vestuarios masculinos. Cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta, ésta se abre y aparece Edge… ¡Acompañado por Lita!

Edge y la chica se quedan petrificados al ver a Randy y el de Ontario trata de excusarse: "¡Ey, Randy! Esto… Lita se había dejado algo ahí dentro y… le daba miedo entrar sola, sí, eso es." Randy mira a ambos, extrañado. "Así que… yo me voy, que dentro de nada tengo un combate, ¡adiós chavalote!" Tras esto, Edge le pega una palmada a su amigo y se va, seguido por Lita, quien no ha despegado la mirada del suelo en ningún momento.

* * *

**Raw vs SmackDown single match**

**Mr. Kennedy vs Dolph Ziggler (World Tag Team Champion)**

Suena la música de Mr. Kennedy y aparece éste con su atuendo de lucha, chocando las manos de los fans. Una vez está en el ring, hace su pose característica y agarra el micro que baja desde el techo del recinto.

"Quiero recordaros a todos que sí, sigo aquí." Pausa de Kennedy y ovación del público. "Afortunadamente me recuperé del ataque que sufrí antes de Wrestlemania XXV… todavía no sé quienes fueron los agresores, pero en fin… pronto lo sabré, y espero que tomen conciencia de ello, porque les va a caer directamente sobre sus cabezas la ira de ¡¡¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR…. KENNEDYYYYYYYY!!!" Kennedy se aleja del centro del ring, se sube a un esquinero y se vuelve a acercar el micro al rostro "¡¡¡¡KENNEDYYYYY!!!!"

Suena la música de Dolph Ziggler (NO la de The Spirit Squad) y aparece éste acompañado por Kenny Dykstra, ambos con atuendo de lucha de tonos negros, azules y verde fosforito, además de los cinturones. Ambos se llevan el pertinente abucheo y Ziggler sube al ring, mientras que Dykstra se queda en backstage. Dolph se quita el chaleco y… ¡el combate empieza!

El combate es dominado en mayor parte por Ziggler, ya que Kennedy muestra signos de debilidad bastante impropios de él, todo hay que decirlo. En un descuido de Kennedy debido a la distracción por parte de Dykstra, Ziggler consigue aplicar su Jumping Neckbreaker para llevarse la victoria por cuenta de 3.

Una vez ha acabado el combate, los miembros de la nueva Spirit Squad atacan a Kennedy, hasta que Elijah Burke aparece para hacer el "salve", lo cual provoca la huida de Dykstra y Ziggler.

* * *

**Single Match**

**Jack Swagger vs Big Show**

Victoria para Swagger mediante Pinfall después de que éste golpeara al gigante con una silla sin ser visto por al árbitro.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

**Goldust & ****Deuce(Intercontinental Champion) vs Carlito & Chuck Palumbo**

Victoria para Carlito y Palumbo tras el Backstabber del primero sobre Deuce, seguido de la oportuna cuenta de 3.

* * *

Suena el tema de William Regal y aparece éste trajeado, micro en mano y acompañado por sus dos asistentes ejecutivos, Dave Taylor y Sylvan Grenier, así como del compañero de equipo de este último, René Duprée. Los abucheos son considerables durante la entrada de los cuatro.

Una vez suben todos al ring, Regal comienza a hablar y anuncia una serie de cambios que afectarán tanto a Raw como a SmackDown.

"Ya que yo soy el mánager general de ambas ligas voy a realizar un pequeño trueque entre ellas… ya que lo veo bastante conveniente. Y además… hoy mismo los luchadores que vayan a Raw se estrenarán en un combate de bienvenida". El público efectúa una reacción neutral. "De modo que sin más dilación… voy a presentaros el primer luchador que vendrá a esta liga y a anunciaros el primero que se va."

Hay una larga pausa.

"Lance Cade abandonará Raw." Abucheos por parte del respetable. "Y en su lugar a Raw vendrá este hombre."

Suena una conocida introducción: "Stand back!, there's a hurricane coming trought!". El público enloquece y recibe con una gran ovación a The Hurricane (Gregory Helms), quien aparece caracterizado como un superhéroe, como ya hiciese anteriormente en su carrera. Hurricane choca las manos de los fans y sube al ring.

Éste se posiciona en uno de los esquineros, por lo que Regal sigue hablando.

"Como esto será un combate Tag Team entre los que vienen y los que se van… la pareja de Cade será Ted DiBiase." Reacción imparcial del público. "Y el segundo luchador que recalará en Raw es…"

Suena el tema de Zack Ryder y Curt Hawkins y aparece este último, con semblante serio pero saludando al público alzando el puño, chocando de paso las manos de algunos fans. Éste hace su pose habitual en las cuerdas del ring, como solía hacer cuando hacía pareja con Ryder y entra al cuadrilátero, saludando a Hurricane y a Regal.

El Mánager General de Raw toma el micro de nuevo y continúa hablando:

"Sin más preámbulos… que salgan los rivales de estos dos hombres y que empiece el combate." El público abuchea al inglés.

Regal y sus acompañantes bajan del cuadrilátero y cruzan la rampa mientras comienza a sonar el tema de Lance Cade. Aparece éste y hace su entrada habitual. Suena el tema de DiBiase y este hace lo propio, hasta que se encuentran los cuatro luchadores en el ring.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

**Ted DiBiase & Lance Cade vs Curt Hawkins & Hurricane Helms**

Victoria para Hurricane y Hawkins tras el Running STO de éste, seguido de pinfall, a Ted DiBiase.

* * *

Se escucha el tema de Randy Orton y aparece éste con atuendo de lucha, micro en mano. Se lleva los abucheos del respetable y sube al ring.

"Hoy he tenido un encontronazo con cierta persona… mejor dicho, con ciertas personas. Resulta curioso que esta historia se vuelva a repetir y que tan solo varíe un… vértice del triángulo, por así decirlo." Pausa de Randy y abucheos por parte del público. "Mi padre solía decirme cuando yo era pequeño que tuviera cuidado con la mala gente… porque la mala gente nunca descansa, siempre busca hacer daño al prójimo y jamás desiste en su intento. Hoy me he dado cuenta del valor que tenían esas palabras… quiero dar las gracias desde aquí a mi padre, que seguro que me está viendo." Silencio de Orton y, de nuevo, abucheos. "Hubo algo… hubo algo que mi padre no me dijo pero creo que no por ello estaré equivocado si digo que la hipocresía es a lo que más recurre esta mala gente para cometer sus actos viles, se esconden tras mil máscaras diferentes y adoptan una personalidad distinta según les conviene." Conforme Randy sigue su discurso se puede apreciar claramente cómo la ira con la que carga sus palabras es cada vez mayor. "Creo no equivocarme al tachar a EDGE como una de esas malas personas, alguien que se ha escondido constantemente tras una máscara llamada "Amigo de Randy Orton"; eso sí, tan solo cuando le convenía, porque conozco el nombre de muchas otras máscaras suyas: "Falso Amante", "Buen Hermano", "Hermano Traidor y Asqueroso", ¿eh, Christian?, "Mujeriego"… sí, ¡Mujeriego!" Otra pausa y de nuevo unos fortísimos abucheos. "Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, sé perfectamente lo que estabais haciendo Lita y tú en los vestuarios, desde luego lo que dejas entrever así es que tienes una vida tan lamentable que te pueden las ganas de foll…"

De repente suena la música de Edge y aparece éste también con su atuendo de lucha, acompañado por Lita y también con un micro en la mano. Edge se acerca el micro al rostro y comienza a hablar:

"Alto, alto, alto, alto ahíiiii, Randy…" Para la música y el público muestra una reacción imparcial. "Por todo lo que has dicho sólo se me ocurre una cosa." Edge sube las escaleras y entra en el ring, al igual que Lita. La Rated-R Superstar se queda quieto a cierta distancia de Randy, mirándole fijamente. "Lo que me ha quedado bien claro es que eres un acusica y un asqueroso paranoico." Ovación del público. "Me da grima que la gente salga a acusarme de ser aquello que con tanto orgullo yo mismo admito que soy. Sí, soy un oportunista, pero ello me ha supuesto la fama, el éxito, ser lo que ahora soy… y no lo cambio por nada. Únicamente he cometido un error en todo este tiempo que llevo en la WWE... y ese error ha sido confiar en ti." Tímida ovación del público. "Yo tengo muy claro qué hago aquí y cuales son mis objetivos" Edge se acerca a Randy poco a poco "¿Y tú, Randy? ¿Acaso sabes de verdad lo que quieres, eh? ¿Sabes de verdad…?"

¡¡Sillazo para Edge!! ¡¡Lita ha aprovechado que Edge estaba distraído con Randy para ir a buscar una silla y golpearle!! Tras este sillazo, Randy se aparta y Lita pega a Edge cuatro sillazos más, hasta que éste se desploma sobre el ring. Lita echa la silla fuera del cuadrilátero y se va junto a Randy mientras la Rated-R Superstar se resiente de los golpes. Éste intenta levantarse y se queda durante un rato caminando a gatas, buscando las cuerdas para incorporarse de nuevo, mientras Randy agarra con fuerza las cuerdas desde un esquinero. Orton coge carrerilla… ¡¡CONCUSSION KICK!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Edge rueda por debajo de las tres cuerdas, esquivando la patada de Orton y se incorpora en ringside. Sin embargo, a Edge le flaquean las piernas y Randy consigue bajar a ringside lo suficientemente rápido como para coger a Edge y aplicarle un Scoop Slam.

Orton arranca las escaleras del ring y se dispone a golpear con ellas a Edge pero… ¡Ey! ¡¡Es Curt Hawkins!! Hawkins atraviesa la rampa a toda velocidad y se abalanza contra Orton para apartarle y salvar a Edge. Hawkins golpea a Orton hasta que aparece Lita y le da a Curt un sillazo. Éste se aparta enseguida y atiende a Edge, quien sigue tendido sobre las colchonetas.

¡¡Otra persona aparece corriendo por la rampa!! ¡¡ES ZACK RYDER!!

Zack ataca a Curt con una patada y acto seguido comienza a pegarle puñetazos. Randy levanta a Edge pero éste contrarresta el puñetazo del primero y se lo devuelve. El brawling dura unos segundos hasta que se escucha la música de William Regal y aparece éste, trajeado y con un micro en la mano. Regal anuncia un Main Event totalmente improvisado, Randy Orton y Zack Ryder se enfrentarán a Edge y Curt Hawkins en un Tag Team Match sin descalificación, por lo tanto… ¡¡empieza el combate!!

**No dQ Tag Team Match**

**Edge & Curt Hawkins vs Randy Orton & Zack Ryder**

El combate viene marcado por el cansancio de los luchadores al haber participado antes en un brawling inesperado. No obstante, Curt Hawkins consigue aplicar un Running STO sobre Randy Orton y llevarse la victoria mediante pinfall.

Edge y Hawkins salen del ring y alzan los puños desde la rampa, en señal de victoria, mientras Ryder y Randy permanecen en el ring, agotados y bastante enfadados. Lita acude al ring, se posiciona al lado de Randy y le ayuda a levantarse.

**JR: **¡Y con estas imágenes nos despedimos hasta el domingo, en Extreme Rules! ¡Buenas noches a todos!

**JL: **¡Buenas noches!


	15. Extreme Rules 2009

_**RESULTADOS DE "EXTREME RULES"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Unified Women's**** Championship Match**

**Beth Phoenix**** (Unified Women's champion) vs Maria**

Victoria para Beth mediante pinfall tras usar su Facebuster sobre María y llevar a cabo el conteo para llevarse el combate y retener el título. Hablando de victorias… tras el combate aparece Victoria y ataca a la campeona con un Widow's Peak, dejando a ésta inconsciente.

* * *

**No Holds Barred Match**

**Christian vs Charlie Haas**

Victoria para Haas mediante pinfall tras sorprender a Christian con su mismo finisher, el Killswitch

Chris Jericho aparece una vez ha acabado el combate y sube al ring. Éste comienza a hablar a Christian, quien se encuentra tendido sobre la lona, debilitado tras el combate y sangrando bastante por la herida que le provocó Charlie Haas con una cámara. Jericho toma el micro y le dice a Christian que debería sentirse como una sucia alimaña, ya que hace poco estuvo a punto de matar a un hombre [cabe recordar que en Backlash, Jericho se electrocutó involuntariamente con los cables del recinto en su combate contra Christian, hecho que ocasionó que Y2J estuviera dos meses de baja.]. Jericho dice también que no parará hasta hacer pagar a Christian el daño que le ha hecho.

Dicho esto, Y2J se marcha.

* * *

**Intercontinental Championship Steel Cage Match**

**Deuce(c) vs Paul Burchill w/Katie Lea Burchill**

Burchill se lleva el combate y el título intercontiental tras un Reverse Jumping Neckbreaker sobre Deuce, seguido de la huida del nuevo campeón de la jaula.

* * *

**Cruiserweight Championship Last Man Standing Match**

**Shannon Moore(c) vs CM Punk**

Aparece Scotty Goldman para ayudar a su amigo CM Punk, pero a su vez Evan Bourne aparece para reducir a Goldman y ayudar a Moore a llevarse la victoria. Por lo tanto, Shannon gana el combate y retiene el título.

* * *

**ECW Championship Extreme Rules**** Fatal-4-Way Match**

**AJ Styles(c) vs Billy Kidman vs Sabu**** vs Tommy Dreamer**

Victoria para Sabu tras una Arabian Facebuster sobre Styles, por lo que tenemos nuevo campeón de ECW.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Inferno Match**

**Chris Masters(c) vs Kane**

En mitad del combate hay un apagón de luz en el recinto, se oye un gong repetidas veces y cuando la luz vuelve vemos a Kane con las mallas prendidas en ringside, por lo que se decreta a Masters vencedor del combate, reteniendo el título.

* * *

**WWE Championship TLC Match**

**Shawn Michaels(c)**** vs Montel Vontavious Porter vs Matt Hardy vs Raven**

Matt descuelga el título y se proclama nuevo campeón de la WWE. Una vez acaba el combate, Jeff Hardy aparece en la titantron con María tendida sobre sus brazos, inconsciente. Jeff deja un mensaje para Matt: "Todos tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes en la vida, hermanito, y parece que te ha llegado la hora… en The Bash tú y yo tendremos un combate por ese título, pero hasta entonces vas a tener que elegir con qué te quedas: con María… o con el campeonato." Tras dejar su mensaje, la titantron se apaga y Matt se lleva las manos a la cabeza, incrédulo. Mira su nuevo título, mira la pantalla… realiza esta acción varias veces hasta que, entre lágrimas, abandona el ring.


	16. WWE Superstars 11 6 2009

**Jerry Lawler: **¡Bienvenidos una noche más a WWE Superstars! Como todos los jueves vamos a ofreceros los mejores combates durante una hora llena de acción y buen wrestling.

**Jim Ross: **¡Así es! Además, como ya sabemos, Jericho acaba de volver después de estar dos meses ingresado a causa del incidente sucedido en Backlash y va a reaparecer hoy aquí, en WWE Superstars, en una nueva edición de su Highlight Reel, con Christian como invitado especial.

**JL: **Sin más preámbulos, pasemos al primer combate de la noche.

Suena la música de Evan Bourne y aparece éste, llevándose una gran ovación. Hace su entrada y se posiciona en uno de los esquineros. Suena "You Can Run", el tema de Billy Kidman y aparece éste, llevándose otra gran ovación y haciendo su entrada. Billy sube al ring y abraza a su compañero de equipo.

Suena el tema de AJ Styles y aparece éste junto a su compañero, Tyson Tomko. Se llevan ambos el abucheo del respetable y se posicionan al esquinero contiguo al de Bourne y Kidman.

**Tag Team Match**

**Evan Bourne & Billy Kidman vs AJ Styles & Tyson Tomko**

Tras diversas triquiñuelas efectuadas entre Bourne y Kidman, entre los dos consiguen que Tomko y Styles queden tendidos sobre el ring de forma estratégica, de modo que ambos puedan subirse a un esquinero diferente y… ¡¡SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! ¡Kidman realiza el suyo sobre Tomko mientras que Bourne hace lo propio con Styles! Ambos buscan la cuenta de 3.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡3!!

¡Victoria para Evan y Kidman tras un espectacular combate de los dos grandes pesos ligeros de ECW!

Ambos celebran la victoria y se abrazan, señal de que ambos son, además de muy buenos compañeros de equipo, grandes amigos.

**Jericho's Highlight Reel**

Se escucha el tema de Chris Jericho y vemos a éste en un ring totalmente cambiado debido a la decoración. Jericho toma su micro y comienza a hablar, con los abucheos del respetable de fondo.

"El otro día, en Extreme Rules, dejé bien claro cuál va a ser mi propósito a partir de ahora. Voy a tomar la justicia por mi mano y voy a hacer que Christian pague su intento de asesinato. Porque ya me diréis si no qué pretendía el día en el que me electrocutó." Pausa de Jericho y abucheos por parte del público. "Yo sé lo que pretendía… quería quitarme de en medio porque sabe que soy mejor que él, porque sabe que estando yo de por medio jamás conseguirá ninguno de sus propósitos egoístas, y vosotros, panda de hipócritas, no hacéis mas que apoyarle en su causa." Nueva pausa de Jericho y los abucheos se intensifican. Sonrisa burlona de Jericho, quien sigue hablando. "Sin más dilación voy a presentaros al invitado especial de la Highlight Reel, Christian."

Suena el tema de Christian y aparece éste, esta vez sin saludar al público, con semblante muy serio y sin quitar la mirada de Y2J. Pero… ¡EY! ¡¡Charlie Haas sorprende a Christian por detrás y le propina un sillazo en la cabeza!! El Capitán Carisma cae sobre la rampa y Haas, tras pegarle 6 o 7 sillazos más, le agarra los brazos, en un ademán de arrastrarle hacia el ring. Jericho se despoja de su chaqueta, sale del cuadrilátero y se dirige a donde se encuentran Christian y Haas. Mediante gestos, Jericho pide a este último que suelte a Christian y le obedece. Jericho le da el micro a Haas y coge a Christian, tratando de ponerle de pie. Se puede apreciar claramente cómo Jericho le está diciendo: "Qué, Christian, querías matarme, ¿no? Querías acabar conmigo, ¡¿verdad?!" Jericho abofetea con ira al Capitán Carisma y éste está a punto de caer, pero Haas le coge y lo evita, hecho que Jericho aprovecha para aplicar el Codebreaker sobre el hermano de Edge. Jericho pide a Haas que le devuelva el micrófono y éste lo hace, de modo que Y2J sigue hablando: "Esta es la prueba de que no hay crimen sin castigo. Pero no te calmes todavía, Christian, esto es sólo el principio." Jericho lanza con violencia el micro sobre Christian y pega a éste una patada en el costado. Mientras Christian se retuerce de dolor, Jericho y Haas se marchan entre abucheos.

Jeff, Orton y Lita realizan su entrada, siendo abucheados, mientras que Matt y Edge consiguen la reacción adversa por parte del público.

**Normal Tag**** Team Match**

**Jeff Hardy & Randy Orton w/Lita vs Matt Hardy****(WWE Champion) & Edge **

Victoria para el equipo de Randy, Jeff y Lita tras el RKO seguido de pinfall por parte de Orton sobre Edge.

**Jim Ross: **¡Esto es todo por hoy, volveremos el lunes con Raw!

**Jerry Lawler:** ¡Hasta entonces, buenas noches!


	17. WWE Night Of Champions 2009

**RESULTADOS DE NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

_Como este PPV no tiene gran importancia en lo que a línea argumental se refiere, me limito a poner los resultados. En cuanto me sea posible subiré el fic correspondiente a The Bash, el cual ya está escrito, pero mi disco duro externo ha tenido la ocurrencia de estropearse y sí, ahí tenía el archivo :) Si en algún combate se necesita conocer algún detalle de The Bash lo añadiré, eso sí, __sólo si lo considero imprescindible.__ Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**Hardcore Championship Match**

**Stevie Richards(c) vs Sandman**

Victoria para Richards, que retiene.

* * *

**European Championship Match**

**Kung Fu Naki(c) vs Batista**

Victoria para Kung Fu Naki tras una Karate Kick

* * *

**World Tag Team Championship Match**

**The New Spirit Squad (c) [Dolph Ziggler & Kenny Dykstra] vs Evan Bourne & Billy Kidman**

Victoria para Bourne y Kidman, que se convierten en los nuevos campeones.

* * *

**WWE Tag Team Championship Match**

**La Résistance(c) [René Duprée & Sylvain Grenier] vs Edge & Christian**

Victoria para La Résistance, que retienen.

* * *

**Unified Women's Championship Match**

**Beth Phoenix(c) vs Victoria**

Victoria vence a Beth y se convierte en la nueva campeona.

* * *

**Cruiserweight Championship Match**

**Shannon Moore(c) vs Jamie Noble**

Victoria para Noble, por lo que tenemos nuevo campeón.

* * *

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal-4-Way Match**

**Paul Burchill(c) vs Vladimir Kozlov vs Elijah Burke vs Yoshi Tatsu**

Victoria para Burchill tras un Shooting Star Splash sobre Burke.

* * *

**USA Championship Match**

**Trevor Murdoch(c) vs MVP**

Victoria legal para Murdoch tras el Ace of Spades.

* * *

**ECW Championship Match**

**Sabu(c) vs Zack Ryder**

Gana Zack Ryder, por lo que se proclama nuevo campeón.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat Match**

**Chris Masters(c) vs John Morrison vs Randy Orton **_(Visto que la rivalidad entre Randy y Edge iba haciéndose más violenta por momentos, Vince ordenó que éste último fuese drafteado a SmackDown.)_

Masters retiene tras derrotar a Randy Orton mediante pinfall, tras usar sobre él y anteriormente sobre Morrison el MasterBottom.

* * *

**WWE Championship Match**

**Matt Hardy(c) vs Bobby Lashley vs Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk**

A pesar de estar suspendido, Jeff aparece de entre el público y trata de atacar a Matt, pero éste consigue librarse del ataque y ejecutar un rollup sobre CM Punk para llevarse el combate y retener su título.

**WWE Legends Championship 40-men Battle Royal **_(JBL mantuvo una dura rivalidad con Hogan, por lo que ambos lucharon en The Bash para determinar quién formaría parte del Royal Rumble Match que decretaría al primer campeón de Leyendas de la WWE)_

**Undertaker vs Edge vs Kane vs Goldust vs Big Show vs Chuck Palumbo vs William Regal vs "Rowdy" Roddy Piper vs Vince McMahon vs Shane McMahon vs "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan vs Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs The Rock vs Bret Hart vs Shawn Michaels vs Chris Jericho vs Christian vs Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart vs Ric Flair vs Big Daddy V vs Shannon Moore vs Doink The Clown vs Kung Fu Naki vs Ricky "The Dragon" Stemboat vs Ron Simmons vs Tony Atlas vs Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Hulk Hogan vs Tommy Dreamer vs Batista vs Rob Van Dam vs Raven vs Finlay vs Mark Henry vs Snitsky vs Steven Richards vs D-Lo Brown vs Sandman **

Hulk Hogan se convierte en el primer Campeón de Leyendas de la WWE tras eliminar a 12 luchadores, entre ellos, obviamente, al subcampeón; Stone Cold Steve Austin.


	18. Raw 17 8 2009

**Jim Ross: **¡Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a Raw! Esta noche tenemos una serie de combates MUY interesantes, nunca vistos antes, ¿no es así, King?

**Jerry Lawler: **¡Así es, JR! Esta noche tenemos unas cuantas luchas que nos van a dejar un muy buen sabor de boca. La mayoría son First Ever matches, como por ejemplo: Carlito contra Hulk Hogan, Yoshi Tatsu contra Randy Orton y Jack Swagger contra Chris Masters en combate individual.

* * *

Suena el tema de Jamie Noble y aparece éste con su nuevo cinturón que le acredita como campeón de peso crucero. Éste tiene un micro en la mano, lo alza y comienza a hablar.

"Por fin… por fin se me va a dar el respeto que merezco. ¡Después de tantos años siendo humillado constantemente voy a tener protagonismo en esta empresa! " Abucheos del público. "Por eso EXIGO que ahora mismo se me presente un rival digno, un rival que esté a mi altura, ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡QUE APAREZCA AHORA MISMO ALGUIEN QUE TENGA LO QUE HAY QUE…!!"

Suena la música de Hornswoggle y aparece éste bailoteando y saludando a los niños. Una vez entra en el cuadrilátero se presenta un árbitro y Lilian anuncia a ambos luchadores, mientras Noble mira al enano, incrédulo.

**Normal Match**

**Jamie Noble (Cruiserweight Champion) vs Hornswoggle**

El combate empieza con Noble tratando de patear al duendecillo, pero éste consigue esquivar el golpe y colocarse detrás del campeón. Tras esto, le agarra la otra pierna con las dos manos y le muerde. Noble pega un alarido y agita bruscamente esa pierna para liberarse del leprechaun. Cuando se da la vuelta para agarrar al enano, éste pasa por debajo de sus piernas para luego bajarle los calzones, dejando el pompis de Noble al aire. Cuando éste consigue subirse el atuendo de nuevo, Hornswoggle está en el esquinero preparado para saltar, se abalanza sobre su rival y… ¡¡Noble consigue reaccionar y levantar la pierna!! El impacto de la superkick en la cara del enano noquea a éste al instante. El campeón se mofa del leprechaun y comienza a gritar: "¿¡Que, ya no puedes hacer nada eh!? ¡¡Vamos, muérdeme ahora que te he dejado sin mandíbula, enano de mierda!!" El público comienza a corear "You suck, you suck, you suck".

Noble agarra al enano y lo alza sobre su cabeza con los dos brazos, le suelta para dejarle en caída libre y… ¡¡La cara de Hornswoggle cae sobre la rodilla de Jamie!! Las cámaras filman la cara del Leprechaun y se puede apreciar cómo éste sangra por la boca. Noble le levanta, golpea la nuca con el antebrazo un par de veces y, cuando está en el suelo, le propina varias patadas seguidas. Tras este ensañamiento, Noble vuelve a alzar a Hornswoggle y, acto seguido, lo deja caer sobre sus rodillas, ejecutando su finisher. Posteriormente, cubre al leprechaun para la cuenta de 3.

Suena el tema de noble y éste coge el micrófono de Lilian con malas maneras. "Espero tener un desafío más digno la semana que viene". Le devuelve el micro a la anunciadora y se va, mientras el público le despide con una sucesión de "you suck, you suck, you suck!".

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Victoria (Women's unified champion) vs Trish Stratus**

Victoria se lleva una gran ovación, mientras que la reacción de la grada ante Trish es algo confusa. El combate lo comienza dominando Victoria, haciendo un despliegue brillante de técnica, fácilmente envidiable para cualquier luchador. Trish dominó durante un corto período del combate, pero enseguida Victoria supo darle la vuelta a la tortilla y ejecutar el Widow's Peak sobre su rival, llevándose el combate por cuenta de 3.

* * *

Vemos a Randy Orton caminando en Backstage cuando de repente Shelton Benjamin se cruza en su camino. Éste alza su mano con el fin de estrechar la de Orton y le dice: "¡Heyyyy Randy! encantado de que compartamos show, tío, acaban de draftearme a Raw." Randy no corresponde al saludo de Shelton y, tras un frío "get out of my way (apártate de mi camino)" le empuja bruscamente con el hombro y se va. Shelton se limita a mirarle con mala cara.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Randy Orton vs Yoshi Tatsu**

Suena el tema de Randy y éste se lleva en su entrada los oportunos abucheos. No le acompaña Lita, ya que está ingresada en el hospital en estado crítico desde que Edge le tirara involuntariamente desde lo alto de la jaula de un Hell in a Cell. El siguiente en entrar es Yoshi Tatsu, el joven japonés recién llegado al roster de la WWE. La reacción del público es muy buena, ya que el japonés cae bastante bien a la grada.

Una vez está Yoshi en el ring suena la campana y empieza el combate. Tatsu domina más de lo esperado, por lo que Randy recurre a la ofensiva rápidamente. El combate transcurre con oportunidades de dominar por parte de ambos luchadores. Para sorpresa de todos, Tatsu consigue dar una tremenda patada a Randy en el cuello. Éste se resiente y se gira por la potencia de la patada, lo que aprovecha Yoshi para hacer un rollup.

¡1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡3!!

¡¡Increíble!! ¡¡Yoshi Tatsu ha vencido a Randy Orton en menos de 7 minutos!! El respetable enloquece y el japonés sale del ring a toda prisa, debido a la violenta reacción de Orton. Yoshi se queda en la rampa celebrando esta inesperada victoria con el público cuando de repente…

"Ain't no stoppin' me noooow!!"

Se activa la pirotecnia que da paso al Goldstandard, ¡Shelton Benjamin! Éste aparece con ropa elegante, camisa blanca y chaqueta marrón, al igual que los pantalones. Los zapatos son de un intenso color negro azabache. Otro detalle a destacar es que lleva dos micros, uno en cada mano.

El público le aplaude y Shelton choca unas cuantas manos antes de subir al ring y encarar a Randy Orton. Benjamin le lanza un micrófono al Legend Killer y éste lo coge al vuelo. Shelton se acerca a él, alza el micro y comienza a hablar: "Vamos a hablar…" El moreno apunta a ambos interlocutores con su dedo, moviendo únicamente su mano. "De tú a tú." El público vitorea a Shelton y Randy alza el micro para responderle. "No tengo la necesidad de rebajarme a tu nivel para hablar contigo, y creo que te lo he dejado claro antes, me das asco." Shelton finge sorpresa y abre los ojos exageradamente. Mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y añade: "Nooo, Randy, no… no empezamos bien. Esa actitud de chulito, tío… creí que la habrías dejado de lado al cumplir 7 años." El público responde a este comentario con una sonora carcajada. Randy pone cara de pocos amigos; no obstante, Shelton sigue hablando. "No se demuestra que eres grande con chulería, colega…" De repente, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, Orton salta: "¡¡SOY EL MEJOR LUCHADOR DE LA EMPRESA, HE "ASESINADO" A MONTONES DE LEYENDAS, Y… ¿¿VIENES TÚ AQUÍ A DECIRME CÓMO HE DE ACTUAR??!! ¡Tú, que no has ganado ni un solo título mundial, que eres más viejo y… tu forma de luchar es repugnante y mediocre!"

El público reacciona con un sonoro abucheo y Shelton se dispone a responder: "Sí, es verdad… como esa que has dicho, hay muchas más leyendas urbanas, como por ejemplo la de que los negros la tenemos más grande." El público enloquece y corea "Beeenjamin, Beeenjamin, Beeenjamin". Shelton mira al público, sonríe y alza una mano en señal de saludo. Randy se acerca con brusquedad al Goldstandard, acerca su cara a la del moreno y pronuncia lentamente: "Soy más joven… y estoy más bueno que tú" El público reacciona con un sonorísimo abucheo y Benjamin aparta la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos luchadores. Shelton mira seriamente a Randy, como quien ha escuchado la sandez de un loco y dice: "Vale, y yo la tengo más grande que…" ¡Pero Shelton no puede terminar la frase, ya que Randy intenta un RKO! El moreno reacciona con gran agilidad y evita el ataque, se aprovecha del despiste de su agresor y ejecuta el Paydirt sobre él, dejándole tendido en la lona boca abajo. Shelton retoma el micro, se agacha mirando a Randy y dice para concluir: "Sí, también soy mucho más ágil que tú." Vuelve a sonar el tema de Shelton Benjamin y éste se retira entre los vitoreos del público.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Carlito vs Hulk Hogan (WWE Legends Champion)**

Carlito hace su entrada y es abucheado fuertemente. El caribeño lleva, como de costumbre, una manzana, la cual deposita en un esquinero en cuanto sube al ring.

Acto seguido suena "Woodoo Child", de Jimy Hendrix y aparece Hulk Hogan con su nuevo campeonato, llevándose una sonorísima ovación del público. Una vez sube al ring y saluda a los fans con su famoso gesto, suena la campana y empieza el combate. El encuentro resulta bastante igualado; los movimientos aéreos de Carlito no son bien encajados por Hogan, pero éste posee una gran resistencia, por lo que el combate se prolonga bastante sin denotar a ninguno de los dos luchadores como claro dominante. Una vez han transcurrido 11 minutos de combate, Hogan consigue aplicar un fortísimo Clothesline sobre Carlito, lo que aprovecha Hogan para levantar al caribeño y aplicar el Chokebreaker para después hacer el conteo de 3 y llevarse el combate. Suena el tema de Hogan y éste comienza a celebrar la victoria haciendo sus gestos característicos.

De repente hay una tremenda explosión de pirotecnia y se oye un tema bastante conocido… a Hogan se le quedan los ojos como platos, ¡¡ES EL TEMA DE ANDRÉ EL GIGANTE!! En el titantron se ve el vídeo de presentación de André y en las diversas pantallas del escenario se ven rótulos representativos del gigante. De repente, aparece alguien de altura similar a la de André, con pelo también bastante parecido al de Grenoble. No obstante, es de complexión algo más delgada.

Hogan permanece petrificado en el ring, sin apartar la vista del gigante. El hombre comienza a andar hacia el ring y, cuando está en la rampa, un cámara consigue enfocarle la cara. ¡¡ES BIG SHOW!! Éste imita a André al entrar al ring y se posiciona justo delante de Hogan. Ambos se miran durante un largo tiempo. De repente Show habla con Lilian para pedirle dos micros. Ésta sube al ring y entrega uno a cada uno. The World's Largest Athlete comienza hablando.

"Tú, Hulk Hogan. El ídolo de los 80 y los 90." Vitoreo del público para Hogan. "Voy a ir al grano… tú rompiste el inicio de mi carrera. Tú derrotaste a André cuando nadie jamás lo había hecho antes. Derrotaste al que había sido mi referente dentro y fuera del ring. No veo que me esté excediendo si digo que tú fuiste el culpable de la decadencia de André que acabaría con su muerte." Abucheos del público para Show. "Y seré franco, he venido aquí para vengarle. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir lo que André no consiguió en Wrestlemania III."

Más abucheos del público y reacción de Hogan, quien responde: "André fue un grandísimo rival, en todos los sentidos. También fue un grandísimo amigo mío, pero la fama le pudo y le comió la cabeza. Ese estado psicológico es lo que permitió mi victoria. De no ser por ello, André me habría fulminado en menos de 5 minutos." Aplausos para Hogan. "Y te voy a ser sincero. Tú estás a años luz de ser lo que fue André." Gran ovación por parte del respetable. Show se rasca la perilla con la mano y mira hacia otro lado, molesto. "Hogan, yo sigo en plena forma mientras tú… llevas años fuera de esto. No sé cómo pudiste ganar ese título; salvo yo, en esa Battle Royal no había más que calaveras." De nuevo, un abucheo de la grada. "He venido para vengar a André y de paso para obtener lo que era mío. He conseguido TODOS los títulos mundiales de esta empresa, cosa que ni tú ni el mismísimo André habéis conseguido. De modo que me falta éste." Show señala el título que Hogan lleva sobre el hombro. "Además… aparte de mí, hay alguien que todavía tiene pendiente su venganza. Alguien que también salió perdiendo aquél 29 de Marzo de 1987." Show extiende la mano hacia el escenario y… suena una canción bastante familiar. Es... ¡¡Bobby "The Brain" Heenan!! El antiguo mánager de André aparece por el escenario con un micrófono en la mano y atraviesa la rampa hasta llegar al ring. Heenan entra y se situa al lado de Big Show, mirando a Hogan con recelo. Alza el micro y comienza a hablar: "Hulk Hogan… el viejo ídolo de la era attitude. No has cambiado nada. Sin embargo, por mí si que pasan los años; pero lo que no pasa es el odio que te he tenido siempre, Hogan, un odio que se intensificó cuando derrotaste injustamente a André hace ya 22 años. He vuelto porque sé que "El Atleta más Grande del Mundo" puede conseguir lo que André no consiguió aquél día." Abucheos del público. Hogan se limita a mirar a Show y Heenan. El gigante alza el micro de nuevo. "Muy pronto." Show señala el cinturón con su dedo. "Eso será mío." El gigante y Heenan se dan la vuelta, haciendo ademán de marcharse, pero en el último momento Show se da la vuelta y… ¡¡KO Punch directo a la testa de Hogan!! Éste último cae de espaldas, fulminado, y el cinturón sale despedido hacia el otro extremo del ring. Abucheos fortísimos por parte del respetable. Show alza el micro de nuevo y dice: "La historia estaba equivocada… ¡¡De modo que YO, The Big Show, la reescribiré!!"

Suena el tema de Big Show y el gigante y su nuevo mánager se marchan entre abucheos.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Paul Burchill (Intercontinental Champion) vs Deuce**

Suena el tema de Burchill y aparece éste con el cinturón sobre el hombro. Es abucheado por el público, como de costumbre. Suena el tema de Deuce, el excampeón intercontinental, y éste recibe una tímida ovación por parte del público. El combate empieza con dirversos headlocks y ataques ofensivos de Burchill. Tras 4 minutos de combate, el inglés consigue tumbar a Deuce en la lona y ejecutar el Shooting Star Splash en carrera, seguido de la cuenta de 3 para llevarse la victoria. Otra derrota de Deuce que confirma su pésimo estado de forma y aumenta su mala racha.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Chris Masters (World Heavyweight Champion) vs Jack Swagger**

Entrada de Masters con tímida reacción de la grada, mezcla entre abucheos y vítores. El campeón hace el oportuno numerito de su entrada, con pirotecnia incluída, y da paso a la entrada de su rival. Swagger, al contrario que Masters, consigue una fuerte reacción por parte del público, que abuchea con intensidad al de Oklahoma.

El combate empieza y ambos luchadores imponen su dominio con intermitencia durante los 2 primeros minutos. Masters consigue dominar a partir de entonces y busca el Masterloch un par de veces, pero Swagger consigue evitarlo con movimientos ingeniosos que acaban en golpes de suelo para el de California. Swagger intenta la Doctor Powerbomb, pero Masters lo revierte con un poderosísimo Súplex. El combate se prolonga bastante sin claro dominante. Masters ataca a Swagger con un par de European Uppercuts, pero éste sabe reaccionar y derriba al Masterpiece con una poderosísima Big Boot.

De repente aparece John Morrison por el escenario armado con una silla y atraviesa la rampa corriendo, se desliza entre las cuerdas para entrar al ring y golpea con el objeto a Masters en la cabeza un par de veces. Morrison consigue dejar a Masters en la posición perfecta para ejecutar sobre él el Moonlight Drive y dejarle extenuado sobre la lona. Morrison alza el puño para saludar al público y éste reacciona con una ovación, pero… ¡Ey! Swagger patea a Morrison en el estómago, por lo que queda agachado. El de Oklahoma rodea la cintura de "The Shaman of Sexy" y… ¡¡Doctor Bomb!!

Morrison queda tendido sobre la lona, doliéndose de la espalda, mientras Swagger hace su particular gesto; llevándose los abucheos del respetable. Suena su tema musical y se marcha del ring, con los brazos extendidos e insultando a Morrison.

* * *

**JR: **¡Vaya final, King!

**JL: **¡Así es, JR! Esto es todo, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo Raw! ¡¡Después de Summerslam!!


	19. WWE SummerSlam 2009

**

* * *

**

Dark Match

**Ricky Ortiz vs Batista**

Victoria para Batista después de una Batista Bomb.

* * *

**Dark Match**

**MicMasked vs Santino Marella**

Victoria para el debutante enmascarado MicMasked tras un Rolling Fireman Carry Slam.

* * *

**Cruiserweight Championship Match**

**Jamie Noble(c) vs Cody Rhodes**

Victoria para Jamie Noble en menos de 4 minutos tras usar su finisher sobre Rhodes y lograr el conteo de 3.

* * *

**WWE Unified Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Match (Gane quien gane, se lleva todos los títulos)**

**Evan Bourne & Billy Kidman (World Tag Team Champions) vs Tyler Reks & "The Untouchable" John Cena vs La Résistance [René Duprée & Sylvan Grenier] (WWE Tag Team Champions)**

Cabe destacar el nuevo look de John Cena, quien ahora viste con estilo surfero y lleva el pelo con rastas, además de que se nota que se está dejando perilla.

Victoria para La Résistance vía submission tras ejecutar René Duprée el Bonne Nuit (Cobra Clutch) sobre Bourne, por lo que La Résistance se convierten en los campeones indiscutidos de la WWE, unificando los campeonatos.

* * *

**Hardcore Match**

**Kane vs Undertaker**

Victoria para Kane mediante KO tras ejecutar sobre su hermano 3 Chokeslams seguidos.

* * *

**1st Contender Match (World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Shelton Benjamin vs Randy Orton**

Victoria para Randy mediante pinfall tras un potentísimo RKO sobre Shelton.

* * *

**USA Championship Match**

**Trevor Murdoch(c) vs The Miz vs Curt Hawkins vs Zack Ryder**

Victoria para Hawkins tras realizar un Running STO sobre Ryder y hacer sobre éste la cuenta de 3.

* * *

**WWE Championship TLC Match**

**Matt Hardy(c) w/Christian & Edge vs Chris Jericho w/Charlie Haas**

Victoria para Matt Hardy después de que Christian realizara el Killswitch sobre Chris Jericho y Edge una spear sobre Haas.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

**Chris Masters(c) vs John Morrison**

Vence Morrison tras ejecutar el Moonlight Drive, seguido del Starship Pain sobre Masters para llevarse el combate y el título. Una vez ha acabado el combate, Randy Orton aparece entre el público, sube al ring y sorprende a Morrison con un RKO que deja tendido a éste inconsciente sobre la lona.

* * *

**WWE Legends Championship**

**Hulk Hogan(c) vs The Big Show w/Bobby "The Brain" Heenan**

El combate acaba en dQ cuando Big Show golpea la cabeza de Hogan contra un esquinero sin protector, por lo que Hogan retiene. Ya fuera de combate oficial, Show deja KO a Hogan tras propinarle un fortísimo KO Punch en la cabeza.


	20. WWE Breaking Point 2009

**Dark Match**

**Santino Marella vs Colin Delaney**

Victoria para Santino tras un roll-up.

* * *

**Dark Tag Team Match**

**Nikolai Volkoff & Vladimir Kozlov vs Cryme Tyme**

Contundente Victoria de los rusos. El combate apenas duró un minuto.

* * *

**Hardcore Championship Fatal-4-Way Match**

**Steven Richards(c) vs Balls Mahoney vs Sandman vs Justin Credible**

Victoria para Richards tras derrotar a Mahoney mediante pinfall.

* * *

**WWE Unified Tag Team Championship Match**

**La Résistance [Sylvan Grenier & René Duprée](c) w/Maryse vs Evan Bourne & Billy Kidman w/Ashley**

Victoria para los Franco-Canadienses después de que Maryse cegara a Bourne echándole colonia a los ojos, hecho que Sylvan aprovecharía para aplicar un 3 Seconds Of Fame (Suplex acabado en un DDT de alto riesgo).

* * *

**6-Man Family vs Family Tag Team Match**

**Dusty Rhodes & Goldust & Cody Rhodes vs "The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase Sr. ****& Ted DiBiase & Brett DiBiase**

Victoria para los Rhodes tras el Schyzophrenic de Goldust sobre Brett, seguido del pinfall.

* * *

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Paul Burchill vs Rey Mysterio**

Victoria para Burchill tras un Twisted Sister sobre Rey para retener el campeonato.

* * *

**30-Minutes Ultimate Submission Match (1****st**** Contender WWE Legends Championship)**

"**Rowdy" Roddy Piper vs Ric Flair**

Un emocionantísimo combate que acabó con un empate de victorias por sumisión, más concretamente, con un 3-3. Como prórroga, se decretó un No Disqualification Match entre estos dos hombres nada más acabar el combate anterior. La victoria se la llevó Piper vía KO, tras cortar la respiración de Flair mediante un Sleeper Hold.

* * *

**TLC Match**

**Chris Jericho w/Charlie Haas vs Edge w/Christian**

Victoria para Edge vía Submission tras ejecutar una Edgecutor sobre Jericho.

* * *

**MR. MCMAHON ANUNCIA QUE EL ECW CHAMPIONSHIP SE ENCONTRARÁ INACTIVO A PARTIR DE AHORA. **Esto provoca la ira de Zack Ryder, actual campeón.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Submission Match**

**John Morrison(c) vs Randy Orton**

El combate acaba en dQ tras la intrusión de Kurt Angle en el ring. Éste derribó a Orton y le aplicó en Ankle Lock, hasta que le dejó rendido en la lona. Tras debilitar a Randy, se acercó a Morrison para darle la mano, pero, tal y como acababa de hacer al Masterpiece, le derribó y aplicó el Ankle Lock en una de sus piernas. Una vez ambos luchadores estuvieron completamente debilitados, Angle cogió el título de Morrison y se lo llevó, escapando entre el público de los empleados de seguridad.

* * *

**WWE Championship I Quit Match**

**Matt Hardy(c) vs AJ Styles**

Tras irrumpir CM Punk en el ring, éste aplicó el Anaconda Vise sobre Matt Hardy, lo cual facilitó la victoria de Styles mediante un Inverted STF para hacer que Hardy pronunciara las palabras "I Quit" y así llevarse la victoria y el título.

* * *

**WWE Legends Championship Body Slam Match**

**Hulk Hogan(c) vs Big Show w/Bobby "The Brain" Heenan**

Victoria para Hogan tras un descuido de Big Show al perder una bota. De esta manera, Hogan realizó, no sin esfuerzo, un Body Slam al Big Nasty, como ya hiciera con Andre 20 años atrás.


	21. SmackDown! 18 9 09

Suena la intro de SmackDown! y resuenan las atronadoras explosiones de pirotecnia en el estadio situado en Montreal, Canadá. El público exhala una gran ovación… ¡¡Empieza SmackDown!!!

Justin Roberts, el announcer de SmackDown, se dispone a inaugurar el show de hoy:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome… our NEW WWE Champion… AJ STYLES!!!!"

Suena "Get Ready to Fly" y aparece el nuevo campeón, vestido con una camiseta de su merchandising y con el cinturón puesto, burlándose del público mientras la pirotecnia anuncia que "The Phenomenal One" ha hecho su primera aparición como campeón.

Tras recorrer la rampa, Styles sube al ring y le pide el micro a Justin, por lo que éste se lo da.

"Cuando al llegar a WWE dije que era imparable no estaba bromeando, sabía lo que decía. Estuve un tiempo en ECW, lo suficiente como para hacerme con el campeonato más prestigioso de esa liga. Poco tiempo después fui transferido a Smackdown!... y hoy, miradme, me he alzado no sólo como campeón mundial, sino también como el mejor luchador de esta compañía y, por consiguiente, del mundo." Abucheos por parte del respetable, aunque también se perciben aplausos. "Sí es cierto que aquí no he tenido rival, pero… juraría que en TNA la competencia era más… ¿cómo decirlo?... más digna de mí." Todavía más abucheos. "Seguramente, al oírme decir estos comentarios, pensaréis: "Entonces, ¿por qué se fue de TNA?" Bien, os responderé: Me fui de allí porque me aburría. Siempre los mismos rivales, los mismos campeonatos… nunca he tolerado la monotonía. Por ello, vine para conocer la WWE, sabía que McMahon no dudaría a la hora de contratarme, ya que me he consagrado en este mundillo y siempre significo beneficios." Los abucheos se intensifican cada vez más. "Tengo un contrato blindado, y en caso de que se quisiera prescindir de mí… la cláusula de rescisión sería un tanto elevada, por lo que la WWE no sólo perdería a su mejor atleta" Styles saca morros en plan burla mientras se señala a sí mismo con ambas manos. "sino también bastante pasta."

Los abucheos se intensifican más y más, mientras Styles sonríe, aparentemente satisfecho. "Debo añadir que no necesitaba la ayuda de ese panoli, el que no se droga ni folla… ehm… ¿CM Punk? Para derrotar a un acabado como Jeff Hardy…" Styles deja de hablar por unos segundos y hace una extraña mueca. "Ah no, ¡perdón! Quería referirme al auténtico PERDEDOR de los Hardys, a ese tal… Matt, sí, eso, Matt… disculpadme, es que como no es tan famoso y tal, pues… la confusión es comprensible." Styles sonreía jocosamente mientras veía cómo la grada lo abucheaba a más no poder. "Recalco que para mí no supuso ningún esfuerzo…"

¡¡OOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!!

Suena la intro del tema de Matt Hardy y aparece éste en el escenario con cara de pocos amigos, con la gran ovación del público de fondo. Matt camina hacia el ring por la rampa sin apartar la mirada de Styles, quien se la devuelve, sonriendo burlonamente. Hardy sube al ring lentamente y se sitúa enfrente de The Phenomenal One, sin parar de mirarlo. De repente, y sin pronunciar palabra, Matt le ataca con un derechazo directamente a la cara. Styles no se lo esperaba, por lo que se lleva la mano a la cara y retrocede. No obstante, Matt reacciona rápidamente, rodea la cabeza del nuevo campeón con su brazo y… ¡¡Twist of Fate!!

Styles permanece tendido sobre la lona, doliéndose del ataque de Hardy, mientras éste alza el brazo con su signo característico en la mano.

De repente, suena el tema de William Regal, el mánager general, y aparece éste, trajeado y con un micro en la mano. El MG se dispone a hablar:

"Viendo que todavía no habéis solucionado vuestras diferencias… voy a decretar un combate entre vosotros dos esta noche." Ovación "Styles defenderá su campeonato de la WWE contra Matt Hardy en un Fall Counts Anywhere Match" Nueva ovación del público tras el anuncio de Regal.

De repente, suena la intro del tema de CM Punk y aparece éste en el escenario con un micro también:

"Ey, ey, ey, ey, eeeeyyyyy…" Abucheos por parte del público. "Ayudé a ese puto fantasma a conseguir el título y ahora me insulta, ¿¿ESTAMOS LOCOS O QUÉ?? " Extraña reacción del público "Quiero darle su merecido, Regal, además, hace tiempo que merezco una oportunidad por el título mundial, ¿no crees?"

Regal permanece pensativo unos instantes.

"Está bien, el combate será una Triple Threat." Abucheos por parte de la grada.

"Gracias, Regal. Espero no defraudar a nadie." Punk saluda al público con dos dedos en plan burlón y se retira entre abucheos. Regal hace lo Mismo y Matt abandona el ring con la misma intención, mientras Styles se reincorpora con la ayuda de las cuerdas.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Domino vs Luchador local**

Victoria para Domino en menos de un minuto tras una potentísima Big Boot ejecutada mientras el luchador local estaba contra el esquinero.

* * *

Vemos a Stone Cold en backstage, caminando rápidamente. De repente, se para delante de una puerta y llama fuertemente con el puño. Tras llamar, una voz surge del otro lado.

"¡Adelante!"

Stone Cold entra y vemos a Mr. McMahon sentado tras su mesa, dentro de la habitación la cual, se entiende, es su despacho.

"¡Austin! Gracias por venir, entra."

Stone Cold entra y cierra la puerta. El mandamás señala con la mano una silla que se encuentra enfrente de él y Austin toma asiento. McMahon toma la iniciativa:

"Te he llamado porque… supongo que te habrás enterado de que la WWE acaba de estrenar la división de leyendas." SCSA asiente con la cabeza. "Bien, pues quiero proponerte un contrato privilegiado para que milites en dicha división, concretamente en la liga Raw…"

"SmackDown!" Dice Steve Austin sin apenas inmutarse.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Si vuelvo será a SmackDown!"

"Bueno… barajaré la posibilidad, pero me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesto a volver a la compañía."

"Por supuesto."

Y, dicho esto, haciendo gala de su extravagancia, Stone Cold le quita a McMahon el boli de las manos y firma el contrato que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Hecho esto, estrecha la mano del jefe, se levanta, y se va por donde ha venido.

McMahon permanece con la boca abierta y, aunque Austin se ha ido, dice en voz baja: "Vale pues… te llamaré cuando… tengas que venir a las grabaciones…"

* * *

**Normal Match (Raw vs SD!)**

**Curt Hawkins (USA Champion) vs MVP**

Ovación para Hawkins y abucheos para MVP. Hawkins domina la mayor parte del combate con golpes fuertes y efectivos, pero MVP consigue reivindicarse empleando su depurada técnica. Una vez han transcurrido 6 minutos, Hawkins se vale del impulso de las cuerdas para ejecutar un poderosísimo Running STO sobre MVP para llevarse la victoria mediante pinfall.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

"**Rowdy" Roddy Piper & Hulk Hogan vs Ric Flair & Big Show w/Bobby "The Brain" Heenan**

Victoria para Piper y Hogan tras el piledriver de Piper sobre Flair, seguido de la cuenta de 3. Una vez acaba el combate, Piper traiciona a Hogan y ejecuta sobre él otro piledriver, le alza con ayuda de Big Show y le aplica el Sleeper Hold hasta que el Real American se desmaya. Show, Flair, Piper y Heenan alzan los brazos en señal de victoria y se llevan el abucheo del respetable.

* * *

**Charlie Haas w/Chris Jericho vs Bobby Lashley**

Haas es fuertemente abucheado, mientras que Lashley se lleva una fuerte ovación. Lashley domina la mayor parte del combate, pero Haas consigue contrarrestar algunos movimientos del de Colorado gracias a su gran agilidad. A los 8 minutos, Ezekiel Jackson aparece y distrae al árbitro, lo que Haas aprovecha para golpear a Lashley con una silla repetidas veces en la cabeza y en las piernas. Entonces, Haas emplea su curiosa llave de sumisión en las piernas de Lashley, similar a la figure-4-leglock, pero con la peculiaridad de que ésta se realiza en el aire. Lashley tapea la lona, por lo que la victoria es para Haas vía Submission al hacer rendirse a Lashley mediante el Haas of Pain.

Tras el combate, Jackson sube al ring y realiza un Uranage sobre Lashley, lo cual hace que se lleve los abucheos del respetable.

Jackson permanece mirando a Bobby, envuelto por los hostiles abucheos de la grada. Ezekiel alza la cabeza, mira al público y… muestra una cruel sonrisa.

Sin hacer ni decir nada, éste abandona el ring entre los abucheos del público y desparece por el escenario.

* * *

¡Pasamos al Main Event de esta noche! Una semana después de ganar el WWE Championship en Breaking Point, AJ Styles tiene su primera defensa contra el ex campeón, Matt Hardy, y la Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk.

**Thriple Threat WWE Championship Match**

**AJ Styles(c) vs Matt Hardy vs CM Punk**

Styles y Punk son abucheados en su entrada, mientras que Matt es sonoramente ovacionado. Durante el combate, Matt tan sólo se centra en debilitar a Styles y, sorpresivamente, Punk coopera con él. A los 10 minutos de combate, Styles consigue ejecutar un Styles Clash sobre Punk y trata de ejecutar el pinfall, pero Matt ataca a Styles con una Big Boot en la cabeza y rompe la cuenta cuando el Referee había contado hasta 2.

Entonces, Punk consigue alzar a Styles y ejecuta el GTS sobre él; pero, extrañamente, no busca el pinfall, sino que se despreocupa del campeón y golpea a Matt, quien le devuelve el puñetazo a la altura de la testa. Tras un duro intercambio de golpes, Punk consigue alzar a Matt y ejecutar el GTS sobre él, dejando al Hardy tendido y sin fuerzas sobre la lona.

Styles sigue exhausto, sin fuerzas para levantarse siquiera, pero Punk no busca el pinfall para llevarse la victoria sobre ninguno de los dos rivales. Mira a uno, luego a otro… como si se estuviera reprimiendo, como si algo le impidiera buscar la victoria.

Justo en ese momento aparece William Regal elegantemente vestido en el escenario y se dirige hacia el ring. El inglés se limita a quedarse en ringside y contemplar la escena. Punk mira a Regal, Regal mira a punk, y se puede apreciar cómo el inglés dice: "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me falles." Punk asiente con cara de pocos amigos, coge a Matt de los brazos y comienza a arrastrarle hacia donde está Styles. No obstante, The Phenomenal One consigue reaccionar y realiza un Roll Up sobre CM Punk, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él. El árbitro comienza la cuenta pero no la puede acabar, ya que Regal irrumpe dentro del ring y ataca a Styles, rompiendo el pinfall. Tras esto, Regal levanta a Styles con gran agresividad y ejecuta sobre él un tremendo RegalPlex, haciendo rebotar a AJ con fuerza sobre la lona a causa del impacto. Styles queda acuclillado en el ring, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, lo cual Regal aprovecha para coger carrerilla, ayudándose del impulso de las cuerdas, y así atestar un terrible golpe con la rodilla en la cabeza del campeón, lo que deja a éste completamente KO.

Regal y Punk agarran a Matt, le alzan y lo dejan caer sobre el torso de Styles con fuerza, de modo que el Referee comienza a hacer la cuenta.

¡1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡3!!!

Suena el tema de Matt Hardy, acreditando su victoria, y Regal trata de levantar al nuevo campeón. Punk recibe el WWE Championship de un Referee y se queda un rato observándolo, con clara rabia contenida. Regal le arrebata el cinturón bruscamente y ambos se miran durante unos instantes. Regal consigue ayudar a Matt a ponerse en pie y éste alza, con ayuda del inglés, el que vuelve a ser su cinturón una semana después de perderlo.

Regal sonríe y da un par de palmadas en la barriga de Matt, felicitándole por su victoria, hecho que parece sorprender, y no sin motivos, al de North Carolina. El inglés alza el brazo de Matt y el público los aclama. Punk, sin embargo, se queda mirando la escena con rabia desde un esquinero.

¡Así acaba el SmackDown! de hoy, espero que hayáis disfrutado del show!


	22. Incidente en el aeropuerto 4 10 09

De repente vemos a Matt Hardy en la cola del aeropuerto, esperando para facturar su billete y partir hacia New Jersey, para defender su título frente a AJ Styles y CM Punk en el PPV Hel in a Cell. Los movimientos del cámara son torpes y, vista la calidad de la imagen, se deduce que la grabación se está llevando a cabo mediante una videocámara casera.

De repente, un hombre se cruza por la zona de enfoque del cámara y ataca a Matt por la espalda con un barrote de acero. ¡¡Es su hermano, Jeff!!

El agresor golpea a su hermano repetidas veces, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Entonces, se descubre el torso de un hombre trajeado, el cámara enfoca más arriba y vemos que es… ¡¡William Regal!! Jeff levanta a Matt y le deja de cuclillas, la posición perfecta para que Regal coja carrerilla y ejecute su Regal Knee sobre el moreno de los Hardys. Éste sigue inconsciente, con el añadido de que ahora tiene una ceja rota, por lo que sangra bastante. Tras esto, Regal gesticula hacia alguien que queda fuera del encuadre de la cámara, a un cuarto hombre que no tarda en aparecer… ¡¡Un referee!!

Tras esto, el inglés se acerca al cámara y comienza a hablar: "El siguiente encuentro es un Count Falls Anywhere Match, está pactado a un Pinfall y es por el WWE Championship. Por una parte, el campeón: Desde Carolina del Norte, peso fijo en 237 libras… Matt Hardy; Y, por otra, el desafiante, Desde Carolina del Norte, peso fijo en 222 libras… Jeff Hardy."

Tras esto, Regal se aparta y Jeff ejecuta el Twist of Fate sobre su hermano. Busca la cuenta sobre Matt: ¡1!, ¡2!..........¡¡¡3!!!

Tras esto, Jeff destroza la maleta de su hermano hasta encontrar el cinturón. Una vez en sus manos, se lo cuelga sobre el hombro, acreditándose como nuevo campeón de la WWE

Entonces Regal habla a Jeff:

"En fin… he cumplido mi parte del trato, espero que tú hagas lo mismo y no me des razones para tener que echarte de mi liga a patadas."

"Tranquilo, lo haré con mucho gusto." Dice Jeff con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tras esto, Regal hace el gesto de las tijeras con los dedos índice y corazón delante de la cámara y la señal se corta al instante.


	23. WWE Hell in a Cell 2009

**Normal Dark Match**

**Santino Marella vs Ricky Ortiz**

Victoria para Santino tras un RollUp en el esquinero del ring, apoyando ilegalmente los pies sobre las cuerdas.

* * *

**Normal Dark Match**

"**Mysterious and Delirious, Amazingly Delicious" MicMasked vs Balls Mahoney**

Victoria mediante pinfall para el extraño MicMasked tras una Senton Bomb.

* * *

**USA Championship Match**

**Curt Hawkins(c) vs Dolph Ziggler vs Kenny Dykstra**

Victoria para Ziggler mediante pinfall tras ejecutar un roll up sobre su compañero de equipo, Dykstra. Tras esto, los dos miembros de la NeoSpirit Squad tienen una fuerte discusión, pero que no llega a mayores.

* * *

**Hell in a Cell Fatal-4-Way Unified Tag Team Championship Match**

**La Résistance [Sylvan Grenier & René Duprée] (c) vs Chris Jericho & Charlie Haas vs Edge & Christian vs Evan Bourne & Billy Kidman**

Victoria para Jericho y Haas tras el Codebreaker del primero sobre Bourne y el pinfall ejecutado por parte de Haas.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Ezekiel Jackson vs Bobby Lashley**

Victoria para Jackson mediante pinfall tras ejecutar un increíble Uranage sobre Lashley en un buen combate, el cual superó con creces las expectativas.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Hell in a Cell 6-Men Match**

**John Morrison(c) vs Shelton Benjamin vs Randy Orton vs Kurt Angle vs The Undertaker vs Kane**

John Morrison retiene tras ejecutar el Moonlight Drive sobre Kurt Angle y efectuar sobre éste la cuenta de 3.

* * *

**Legends Championship Hell in a Cell Triple Threat Match**

**Hulk Hogan(c) vs Big Show w/Bobby "The Brain" Heenan vs "Rowdy" Roddy Piper**

Big Show mediante KO tras ejecutar el Chokeslam sobre Hogan desde el techo de la jaula, atravesándola y precipitando al American Hero duramente sobre el ring. Piper aprovecha para buscar el Sleeper hold sobre Hogan, pero Show baja al ring y ejecuta un KO Punch sobre Hogan, lo cual hace que la cabeza de éste se precipite hacia atrás, golpeando a su vez de la Piper, dejando KO a ambos luchadores. Por lo tanto, tenemos nuevo campeón de leyendas de WWE.

Una vez ha acabado el combate, Jack Swagger irrumpe en el ring y ejecuta una Gutwrench Powerbomb sobre Hulk Hogan.

* * *

**No Holds Barred Match**

**Umaga vs Stone Cold Steve Austin**

Victoria para Austin mediante pinfall tras ejecutar dos Stunners seguidos sobre el samoano mientras ambos luchadores se encontraban en un almacén.

* * *

**WWE Championship 6-Men Hell in a Cell Match**

**Jeff Hardy(c) vs CM Punk vs AJ Styles vs Raven vs Matt Hardy vs Shawn Michaels**

Victoria para Jeff Hardy gracias a la ayuda de CM Punk y Styles, quienes mantuvieron a Matt, Raven y HBK a raya con el fin de que The Charismatic Enigma retuviera el título.

* * *

The Rock sale al ring y anuncia que en los próximos días estará evaluando a varios luchadores con el fin de encontrar un compañero con quien formar un equipo y así arrebatarles a Jericho y Haas los títulos. Para ir abriendo boca, Rocky dice que esta noche un luchador ha llamado muchísimo su atención.

Y, tras este inesperado y sorprendente anuncio de The Rock, ¡nos despedimos!


	24. WWE Bragging Rights 2009

**WWE Bragging Rights - ROH Intrussion **

**Dark Match**

**Zack Ryder vs Batista**

Victoria para Zack mediante pinfall tras ejecutar el Overdrive y lograr la cuenta de 3.

* * *

**Dark Surname Honor Match (WWE vs ROH)**

**Kofi Kingston vs Eddie Kingston**

Victoria para Kofi tras el Trouble in Paradise tras 2 escasos minutos y medio de combate.

* * *

Triple Threat of Champions Match

**Paul Burchill (Intercontinental Champion) vs Dolph Ziggler (USA Champion) vs Stevie Richards (Hardcore Champion)**

Victoria para Burchill mediante pinfall tras un impresionante Flip Bottom sobre Dolph Ziggler.

* * *

**WWE vs ROH Tag Team Champions Match**

**Chris Jericho & Charlie Haas (WWE Unified Tag Team Champions) vs Davey Richards & Eddy Edwards (ROH Tag Team Champions)**

Victoria para Jericho y Haas vía Submission tras el Haas of Pain de Haas sobre Edwards y el Walls of Jericho de Y2J sobre Richards.

* * *

**SmackDown! Vs Raw Match**

**Edge & Christian & AJ Styles & Finlay & CM Punk & The Rock & ¿¿?? (Nuevo compañero de The Rock) vs Kurt Angle & MicMasked & Chris Masters & Kane & Undertaker & JBL & Jack Swagger**

Una vez han entrado todos los luchadores de ambos equipos, The Rock anuncia que todos van a conocer a su nuevo compañero, a quien describe como una sólida promesa del Wrestling y como futuro campeón mundial.

Tras una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, que parecen horas, se escucha cierto tema musical…

"CHANNN!!"

"LA VITTOOOOORIA E MIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!!! EEEE MIIIIIIIIIAAAAA!!!"

Nadie puede creer lo que ve… ¿¿Santino Marella es el nuevo compañero de equipo de The Rock?? Desde luego, el público no se lo esperaba, ni por asomo; por lo que reciben con una gran ovación al de Calabria.

* * *

Victoria para el Team SmackDown!, tras una sobresaliente actuación de Santino Marella, quien, tras un potente Neckbreaker, hizo la cuenta de 3 sobre Kurt Angle.

* * *

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

**Jeff Hardy(c) vs Matt Hardy**

Regal irrumpe y ataca a Matt, por lo que, aunque gana el moreno de los Hardy por descalificación, Jeff retiene.

* * *

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match**

**John Morrison(c) vs Randy Orton vs Shelton Benjamin**

Victoria para Morrison tras ejecutar el Moonlight Drive, seguido del Starship Pain, sobre Orton. Tras esto, Benjamin reconoce pacífica y deportivamente la victoria de Morrison, alzando el brazo del campeón.

* * *

**Legends Championship Match**

**Big Show(c) w/Bobby "The Brain" Heenan vs Hulk Hogan**

Victoria para Big Show mediante KO tras noquear a Hogan con el Big Punch.

* * *

**WWE vs ROH**

**Jamie Noble & Ted DiBiase & Goldust & Mike Knox & Shawn Michaels & Bret Hart & Kenny Dykstra & Rey Mysterio vs Claudio Castagnoli & Austin Aries (ROH Champion) & Bryan Danielson & El Genérico & Chris Hero & KENTA & Necro Butcher & Roderick Strong**

Victoria para el Team ROH tras el Hero's Welcome de Chris Hero sobre Shawn Michaels, seguido de la cuenta de 3.


	25. WWE Superstars 5 11 2009

**Normal Match**

**Tyson Kidd vs Shannon Moore**

Victoria para Kidd mediante pinfall tras un Springboard Elbow Drop en un squash de menos de dos minutos.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**"Mysterious and Delirious, amazingly Delicious" MicMasked vs Randy Orton**

Victoria para el misterioso enmascarado mediante pinfall tras un reverse Russian Legsweep.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Charlie Haas vs MVP**

Victoria para Haas mediante sumisión en apenas medio minuto tras pillar desprevenido a MVP y ejecutar sobre él la Haas of Pain para hacer que el de Miami se rindiera.

* * *

**Normal Match**

**Mike Knox vs John Morrison (World Heavyweight Champion)**

Victoria para Knox mediante KO tras su Knox Out, por lo que consigue ser n1 contender al título mundial que ostenta el mismo Morrison en Survivor Series.


	26. WWE SmackDown! 20 11 2009

Abrimos el show viendo a William Regal hablando con Jeff Hardy y Dave Taylor. Regal comenta a ambos que hoy va a caer el primero de su lista negra y que Hardy será el brazo ejecutor.

* * *

**Single Match**

**Tyson Kidd vs MVP**

Victoria para Kidd mediante pinfall tras un Springboard Elbow Drop en un combate en el cual no se vio a MVP especialmente animado.

* * *

Vemos a Santino Marella en una cocina; al parecer, la del restaurante del pabellón. Se oye una gran ovación mientras se ve al italiano agachado frente a un horno. De repente, The Rock aparece por detrás y se oye otra gran ovación.

"¡Hey, Santino! Llevo un buen rato buscándote, ¿qué haces?"

"¡Buonna sera, Rocco! Pues estaba..."

"¡¡A nadie le importa lo que estuvieras haciendo!!"

Risas y ovación del público.

"No, venga, ahora en serio... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mr. Tutti Frutti?"

"Pueees... "really don't you smell what Santino is cookin'"? estoy facendo una pizza di mermelada di fresa e molto molto cioccolate, piu delizzioso!!"

The Rock alza su ceja derecha y pone una extraña mueca de asco, a lo que el público reacciona de nuevo con risas.

"Y oye... +ésto se supone que es un trabajito tuyo para sacar unos ahorrillos en tu tiempo libre o qué? ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que ganas luchando?"

"Hmmm... tal vez no lo entiendas, Rocco... yo, Santino Marella, nací con un piu spezziale talento para la creativitá culinaria innovatora. No solo se me da bene donare guantazzos."

"Pues... The Rock smells that your... innovación culinaria se basa en desintegrar pizzas, porque a ésta, pobrecita, no le falta mucho para sufrir ese destino."

El horno comienza a echar humo y Santino lo abre a toda prisa. Al instante, el recinto se llena de humo y Santino saca lo que queda de la pizza, la cual está completamente quemada. The Rock apoya el brazo sobre el hombro del italiano y, entre risas, dice:

"Bambino... ¿de verdad te pagan por hacer esto?"

"¡Pues claro que no!" Dice Santino, algo molesto. "Has venido aquí y... me has desconcer... descronce.. disconcentratto!"

"Genial, porque si no... por cierto, me interesa saber cuánto cobras, ¿Cuánto cobras?"

"Puees.. cobro unoss tre mille ciqu...¡¡!!"

Santino para de hablar de repente y apunta a The Rock con los dedos en plan "pistolero", esperando haber pillado a su amigo a punto de "comentar" algo.

"¿Por qué te paras, Bambino? Adelante, dime lo que cobras, sin miedo, estoy aquí... yo te protejo de todo y lo sabes, incluso de tí mismo, que falta te hace, amigo mío..." Dice Johnson, fingiendo dramatismo y dando palmaditas en la espalda del italiano.

"No, es que pensaba que... nada, nada. Puees... tre mille cinque cento e...¡¡!!"

Santino vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto y The Rock se limita a arquear la ceja derecha de nuevo.

"Perdon... cobro tre mille cinqu..."

"¡¡A nadie le importa cuánto cobras, Bambino Marella!!"

Santino se quedó con la cara rota, claramente triste.

"Oh vamos, Santino, era una inocente bromita." Rocky se ríe y apoya su brazo sobre el brazo del italiano.

"Naaah, eso ya está oblidatto, ara tengo otro problema... mi agradaria tindre un mote como tú, Rocco, ahora que Santino va a competire en combatti piu importanti."

"Humm... ¿Un mote, en serio? Se me ocurre uno... ¿Qué tal *The Rock gesticula con las manos en señal de grandeza, como si señalara un cartel* "Mr. Tutti Frutti, il Bambino Marella?"

"Nah, no mi agrada. Si lei y yo vamos a sere equipo, creo que debería tener un mote similare al tuyo."

"Ajá, ¿The people's champignoni?"

"No, no... uno piu molto migliore... ¿A ti no te llaman... Il toro di Brahma?"

"Ajá, más o menos, sí."

"Entonces yo... podría sere... ¡Il toro di Parma!"

The Rock vuelve a arquear la ceja y mira al suelo, pensativo.

"Sí, bueno, como quieras... prepárate, que tenemos un combate hoy."

Tras esto, Johnson le da un par de palmadas al italiano en el hombro y se va. Santino se limita a quedarse mirando cómo su amigo sale de la cocina.

* * *

　**Single Match**

**Chris Jericho vs Christian**

Victoria para Christian por dQ cuando Jericho continuó ejecutando la Walls of Jericho a pesar de haber agarrado Christian una de las cuerdas.

* * *

**Single Match**

**Charlie Haas vs Edge**

Victoria para Edge mediante submission tras invertir la Haas of Pain de Haas en una Edgecutor.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

**Santino Marella & The Rock vs Rey Mysterio & Shannon Moore**

Victoria para el de Calabria y el People's Champ tras un combate bastante corto en el cual éstos se desenvolvieron muy bien como equipo.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

**Deuce & Domino w/Cherry vs NeoSpirit Squad (Dolph Ziggler [USA Champion] & Kenny Dykstra)**

Victoria reñida para Deuce y Domino mediante un RollUp por parte de este último gracias a la distracción de Dykstra, quien se quedó embobado mirando a Cherry.

* * *

**Single Divas Match**

**Beth Phoenix (Unified Women's WWE Champion) vs Michelle McCool**

Victoria para la campeona mediante pinfall tras un Glam Slam.

* * *

**Tag Team Match**

**AJ Styles & CM Punk vs Matt Hardy & Raven (Jeff as guest referee)**

Victoria para Styles y Punk mediante un pinfall excesivamente rápido. Tras el combate, las luces se apagan y se oyen graznidos de cuervo. Cuando se vuelven a encender, Raven ya ha abandonado el ring. Después de esto, los ganadores y Jeff se ceban con el indefenso Matt, a quien tienen que llevarse en camilla tras una monumental paliza por parte de los heels.

* * *

**Falls Count Anywhere Match**

**Jeff Hardy vs Ric Flair**

En el garaje del recinto y con ayuda de Regal, Taylor, Sylvan y Duprée, Jeff consigue masacrar a Flair, quien tiene que abandonar el recinto en ambulancia.


End file.
